The Other Half That Makes Me Whole
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: 4yrs After leaving Forks Bella is ready to face the past. faithful to her true love she sacrificed her happiness for his future.now she s returning to Seatle in hopes to soon practice law. he s moved on. can Edward forgive Bella s secret or is it to late
1. Prologue: Merry Christmas Baby!

**AN: WELL HELLOOOOOOOO MUNCHKIN´S**

FIRST LET ME SAY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GRACE YOU WONDERFUL, KIND PEOPLE WITH MY PRESENCE. I HAVE TO ADMIT MY FIRST PROBLEM IS THAT I AM ADDICTED TO FANFICTION! AND AM CURRENTLY SEEKING A TWELVE STEP PROGRAM.. WHICH MEANS I FIND MYSELF DOING ALOT OF READING AND NOT ENOUGH WRITING. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO MY LITTLE SORTED TALE, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. AND I´M FINDING THAT IT IS A LOT HARDER TO GET THINGS TO ESCAPE MY HEAD THAN I THOUGHT. I´VE LIVED THIS STORY IN MY HEAD FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW AND I AM STRUGGLING A BIT TO BRING IT TO LIFE. I DON´T WANT TO DISAPPOINT THE READERS OR MYSELF.. AND MY ´RL´ TENDS TO REAR IT´S UGLY HEAD FROM TIME TO TIME. NOT THAT ANYONE CARES BUT I´M IN THE MIDST OF BRINGING MY EUROPEAN LIFE OF THE LAST TWO AND A HALF YEARS TO A CLOSE.. SO I CAN RETURN TO THE GREAT OLD US OF A! DOROTHY PUT IT BEST, ¨THERE´S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!¨ THE BIOTCH HAD A GOOD POINT. SO LONG STORY LONGER.. I´M IN THE MIDST OF RE-READING AND RE-POSTING FROM SCRATCH.. HERE IS THE FIRST OF MY RE-WRITE VICTIMS.. HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE AN ENHANCEMENT AND NOT KILL THE STORY.. SO THAT BEING SAID... STRAP ON( NO PUN INTENDED**:P**) AND ENJOY THE RIDE! SEE YOU AT THE FINISH LINE!

KRAZI!**:P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT OWE IT ALL TO THE GREAT STEPHANIE MEYER... AND AFTER READING THE COMPLETE TWILIGHT SAGA EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR A YEAR AND A HALF, THIS IS JUST MY SORTED TALE.**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

**Merry Christmas Baby!**

If you smile with your fear and sorrow

Smile and maybe tomorrow

You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just...

Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you'll just...

Smile, though your heart is aching

Smile, even though it's breaking

When there are clouds** i**n the sky

You'll get by... if You just** SMILE**

***Michael Jackson***

**xxXxx**

Shit... Aaaaaaa... what have I gotten myself into? What the hell was I thinking?

Those were just a few of the random questions rambling through my head, as tears silently flowed from my eyes, because the one person I wanted most didn´t even know I was here.

Looking at the monitor, I tried with all my might to prepare for the next contraction.

¨Arrrrrgh!¨

¨Isn´t there anything you can do, there has to be something you can give her for the pain?¨ Renée was frantically asking the nurse, who was checking my vitals.

¨I´m sorry Mrs. Dywer, there´s nothing we can do, by the time Bella was brought in she was already 8 centimeters dilated... anything now would slow down the baby´s reflexes and make it extremely lethargic... making the delivery slower, which will inevitably result in more pain for Bella¨ the nurse explained. She began to check me again, and spoke the words that I clung to like a lifeline.

¨Okay Bella, your fully dilated, I´ll go get the Doctor, and we´ll began pushing in about fifteen minutes¨ she beamed.

¨Mom, I can´t do this... I... I... I can´t have the baby. Not without Edward¨ I spoke hysterically, tears pouring from my eyes now. I was on the verge of a full scale panic attack.

¨Hush baby, your doing perfectly fine. I promise not to leave your side, not even for one minute. When it´s all over if you still want to, then you can call and explain everything to Edward. Just as I have from the beginning, I promise to support your decision, but you just can´t call him now and spring this on him¨ Renée soothed.

Of course she was right, I had made a complete and utter mess of things, and suddenly, all I wanted was to feel safe and have Edward´s strong arms wrapped around me. I wanted to feel home again.

¨Here we go again¨ I spoke through gritted teeth, as another contraction ripped through my body. I loved my baby, there was no doubt about it, but this was sheer torture. I fell back on the bed exhausted, while Renée pushed my hair back from my forehead, that was drenched in sweat.

¨Here baby, eat some ice chips.¨

¨Mommy... make it stop... I can´t do this anymore. Mommy please!¨ I cried.

¨It´s okay baby, your doing great, I promise it´ll all be over soon. Just a little while longer sweetheart¨ she said, with tears in her eyes. It only made me cry harder to see the pain my Mother felt for what I was going through.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Blair, along with a team of nurses, walked into the room, all with serious business like expressions.

¨Ready to push Bella?¨ she asked, while popping on a pair of surgical gloves and a face mask. Watching the monitor, ¨Okay Bella. We´re gonna push through the next contraction. Just like you learned in birthing classes.¨

¨I have never been more ready for something in all my life¨ I gasped, while relishing in the small reprieve of yet another contraction.

The nurse raised the back of my bed slightly, placing my feet in the stir ups, with Renée on my left side while she stood on my right, it was time to get this show on the road.

¨Let the games begin, push Bella!¨ Dr. Mason chuckled.

I squeezed Renée and the nurses hands tightly, and gave it all I had, grunting with all the strength I could muster... I gave a big push.

¨10, 9, 8, 7...¨ Renée counted.

¨Okay Bella that´s good, rest for 10... here comes the next one, now give me another big push, just like that one.¨ Dr. Blair coached. ¨Good girl, it won´t be long now, the head is crowning¨ she announced.

¨Okay baby, here we go... push!¨ Renée yelled.

¨Aaaaaaa... I´m pushing...why won´t it come out of there?¨ I screamed hysterically. ¨Mommy please, make it stop... I can´t do this anymore.¨ I cried.

¨It´s okay Bella, your doing fantastic. The head is completely out, once we get the shoulders out, it´s smooth sailing. One more big push and we¨ll have ourselves a Christmas baby!¨ Dr. Blair said.

¨Okay Bella, last time... **pushhhhhhhh**!¨

One last time I pushed with all I had within me. It felt like I was ripping apart, there was a fire burning in the lower half of my body with a pain so severe, it was threatening to take me under. Just as I was about to give in and let the blackness take over, I heard the most beautiful sound, the one sound that could make me forget even Edward´s velvet voice... _**my baby**_.

My baby crying was like music to my ears. Dr. Blair placed the squirming little angel on my stomach and proudly announced... ¨It´s a **GIRL!¨**

Relief immediately washed over my body as I fought to see my beautiful little girl, through the constant stream of tears falling down my cheeks. Even though she was covered with blood and gunk, screaming bloody murder, she was the most precious baby I had ever seen... and she was mine... mine and Edward´s.

¨Well Grandma, would you like to do the honor of cutting the cord?¨ Dr. Blair asked Renée, who was blubbering and cooing at my little girl.

Immediately I became unnerved, Renée cutting anything anywhere near my baby was enough to get my attention, seeing how my clumsiness is inherited, but fortunately with the Doctor´s supervision, she was able to cut it without any casualties.

¨Bella you did great. We´re almost done¨ Dr. Blair informed me, with a slight look of compassion.

¨What do you mean? Please tell me there are no more babies in there.¨ I questioned, with wide nervous eyes.

¨No sweetie¨ Dr. Blair chuckled. ¨I have to extract the placenta and you have a slight vaginal tear, so unfortunately since we were unable to administer and epidural you´ll fill lots of pressure and a slight burning from the stitches. The local anesthetic should ease some of the discomfort of the stitches, and it´s only five, so don´t worry. Ready?¨

¨Umm... I guess, do I really have a choice?¨ I asked, chewing on my lower lip.

¨No sweetie, I´m afraid not. Here we go lots of pressure.¨

As Dr. Blair began apply massaging my abdomen to remove my placenta, once that was done she stitched my muff closed and sprayed a glorious cool liquid that immediately calmed the burn.

Phil´s niece and I had become really close since I´ve been living here, and she was allowed to video, everything from start to finish. It would have just been to weird to have Phil with me in the delivery room. Now was definitely not the right time, but I hoped to one day share all the things that Edward missed in our daughter´s life, with him and everyone else. More than anything I hoped he would understand and forgive me for keeping her from him. It´s not that I didn´t want Edward to be apart of our lives, but I just couldn´t bear to ruin his... with something that was clearly my fault. I love him enough to sacrifice everything for him... _even my life._

Extremely exhausted, I struggled to keep my eyes open, while they cleaned, weighed, measured and foot printed my little girl. I couldn´t wait to have her in my arms, since technically I hadn´t even held her yet. Renée returned to sit at my bedside, clearly beaming with adoration for her new granddaughter.

¨Bella she´s absolutely beautiful. Do you have a name for her yet?¨

¨I have a few ideas, but I´m really not sure. I just wanna hold her and spend some alone time with her, and I just know after that, the perfect name will just come to me.¨

¨Mom.¨

¨Yes baby¨ she responded, still unable to take her eyes off of the squirming infant.

¨Did you know Emmett´s and my name, before we were born?¨ I asked.

¨Well with Emmett, I knew beforehand, but for you it was a different story altogether. It wasn´t until right before I was released from the hospital that I decided on your name, so I understand how you feel completely, sweetheart¨ Renée replied, thoughtfully.

Finally, the wait was over.

¨Here you go Ms. Swan. Will you be breastfeeding, or using the bottle?¨

¨Umm...well...I...I don´t...¨ struggling to articulate a response, I turned to Renée for advice. ¨Mom want do you suggest? I mean, what should I do... what would be best?¨ I asked, nervously, eyes full of panic.

¨Well baby it´s all up to you. I breastfed you and your brother, and for me, it was a way to deepen our relationship. That´s the most intimate time between you and your baby. It´s also something that no one else can do for her. It´s an extremely personal and private moment shared only between the two of you¨ Renée had a strange look of adoration in her eyes, one that she usually reserved for Emmett and I when we had done something really well, or really bad, resulting in a Motherly heart to heart talk.

¨Okay¨ I said, timidly to the nurse, still not sure if I was doing the right thing. ¨I´ll try breastfeeding.¨

She carefully helped me sit up, positioning a pillow in my lap directly under my breast. Next, she helped me cradle my baby in my arms and guided her little head to my breast. It took her minute to latch on, but when she did the sensation of my baby nursing from my breast, was both a bizarre and humbling experience. I mean don´t get me wrong, Edward loved my breast, but this little angel pulling was totally different...like it was her lifeline, and I guess in many ways it was. It was a wholly different experience.

¨Mom! Look! I´m doing it, she likes it... look Mom she really likes nursing from my breast. Lauren zoom in, make sure you get this on video.¨

I could barely contain the excitement in my voice, but I didn´t want to startle my little Ladybug. She was absolutely perfect... ten perfect fingers... ten perfect toes... a perfect button nose... and she was ours... well.. umm... biologically speaking she was ours.

¨Bella, tell me again why have we´ve been doing these video documentary for the last seven months, I mean whose gonna seem them?¨ Lauren questioned, for what seemed like the millionth time.

¨They´re for me...for my baby... just run the camera and stop asking so many questions.¨ I snapped.

¨Geez... somebodies still suffering with the hormonal attitude. It is Christmas you could try being just a little nicer Bella. I did just spent the last twelve and a half hours with you, while my Christmas presents remained untouched!¨ she huffed.

Lauren was absolutely right and I had no right to talk to her that way. She had been putting up with my crap for the last seven months and I still had not told her what I needed all the the videos and pictures for. Only my Mom and I knew that I was documenting everything, so when I did tell Edward he would see that we always loved him and didn´t want him to miss anything.

¨I´m sorry¨ I said, blushing. ¨Your right Lauren, I should be more grateful... and I just... well I just wanna say, thank you for everything... I know I haven´t been the easiest person to deal with, and I´m really sorry¨ I apologized, in a small voice.

¨You guys have been here all night, why don´t you go home and rest for awhile... you could just set the camera up on the tripod and I could work it with the remote.¨

¨Honey are you sure, I mean Phil will understand, and by the way, he´s really sorry he´s not here, but he knew he would just have sit in the waiting room. So he would prefer to come later on... once you´ve gotten some rest I mean.¨

¨It´s okay Mom, we´ll be fine¨ I assured her. ¨It´s only a couple of hours and I´m exhausted, so I only be sleeping... go home and at least enjoy some of Christmas. Good thing I spent all day yesterday cooking. I would really feel bad if everyone would starve because of me.¨

This at least eased some of my unnecessary guilt. Because I felt extremely guilty for ruining everyone´s holiday, I mean just my luck my baby would decide to come five days early. I couldn´t complain, I thought sighing with contentment, this was by far the best Christmas present ever. Just then my cellphone rang, snapping me out of my reverie.

¨Oh shit... I mean shoot... Mom that´s Edward. I forgot I was on the phone with him when I went into labor. He´s probably been worried sick. Please can you just answer and tell him I´ll call him later¨ I spoke frantically.

¨What if he asks me what happened? What did you tell him on the phone?¨

I tried desperately to remember what it was I told Edward my symptoms where. Remembering that I had been complaining about my back and side for a couple of days now. I came up with a plausible excuse for my hospital stay. It was something routine and nothing to cause unnecessary worry... _**Appendicitis**_.

¨Mom tell him I had to have an emergency appendectomy, and I´ll be here for at least two days, but it´s nothing major and he shouldn´t worry¨ I begged, with a mortified expression.

I hated to lie, but it seems like that´s all I´ve been doing for the last seven months and I have completely sucked my poor mother into my web of deceit. Could my life get any worse.

¨Hello Edward¨ _pause_... ¨No she´s fine, it was her appendix. They had to remove it and is she´s resting now.¨ _another pause_... ¨No! No! That´s completely unnecessary for you to come all the way out here for that¨ Renée look as pale as a ghost, but was successful in her attempts to downplay my illness. Placating Edward with the promise that I would call him in a couple of hours.

Throughout this whole delicate ordeal, Renée looked like she´s aged a couple of years. Constant lying and keeping secrets will definitely do that to you, I personally feel over thirty years old, instead of eighteen. I´m just glad that when I needed her the most, my Mom was the one person I could count on. Finally, after years of taking care of them, my family was returning the favor. I would owe Emmett and Charlie for the rest of my life for respecting my wishes and keeping my secret. I just hope it didn´t cost Emmett, and he wouldn´t lose the love of his life... Rosalie.

After setting up the tripod and handing me the remote, not to mention a boatload of kisses and tight hugs, Renée and Lauren headed home... leaving me alone with my beautiful baby girl and promises to bring me Christmas dinner, in a couple of hours. I quickly maneuvered her to my shoulder for a burp, before switching her to the other breast. The nurse came in to check on us and give me my pain meds. Leaving me with instructions to call the nurses station when and if I wanted to send her to the nursery.

When she was well fed, burped and changed, I propped a pillow against the cold bedrail and situated my Ladybug comfortably. I knew from all the pregnancy books I´d read that it wasn´t a good idea for her to sleep with me, but I thought it wouldn´t hurt just for a little while. I would try very hard not to make it a habit. I then made sure I was filming properly, and began to formally introduce myself to my little angel.

¨Hi Ladybug, I´m your Mommy. Your Daddy isn´t here right now, he´s spending Christmas with your Grandma,Grandpa, Aunts, and Uncles. He can´t be with us right now, because studying to be an amazing doctor and we don´t want anything to get in the way of his dreams. I´m so proud of him. I love him so much... so much so...¨ I paused, choking back my tears. ¨So much so...¨ I continued, in a hushed whisper. ¨We have to live away from Daddy for a while, but he loves you so much and so does Mommy.¨

¨For a lot of good reasons we have to be away from some of our friends and family. I hope that one day they´ll all be able to forgive me, especially your father, because I only did what I thought was best for everybody.¨

Silently my tears fell, as I watched my little girl flutter her lavender eyelids closed, cutting off my view of her beautiful blueish green eyes. Mom said that I had blue eyes too when I was born, but once I turned one or two months, my permanent color set in. I hope so, because she has Edward´s beautiful shade of bronze unruly hair, and the package would not be complete if she wasn´t blessed to have his emerald green eyes.

Studying her quiet little features, I came up with the perfect name: _**Maysen Abrielle Cullen**_. Masen is Esme´s maiden name and since she´s a girl I added a ´y´. I would hope that Esme would be honored.

¨_Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Maysen_.¨ I whispered leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.

Today was by far the best and worst day of my life and it was just the beginning. I closed my eyes and dreamed... dreamed of happier times in happier places. A place where Edward held my hand while I gave birth to our daughter, surrounded by our family and friends. A place where everything was truly _**perfect.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: **OKAY..REALLY HOW´D I DO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, WHERE I LOVE REVIEWS AND REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK AND INPUT... I DONOT ALWAYS REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER WHEN READING A STORY, SO THEREFORE I REFUSE TO PIMP YOU FOR REVIEWS WITH PROMISES OF LEMONS AND FASTER UPDATES... I HAVE A 10YR OLD AND I WAS A KID ONCE...SO I HATE TO MAKE PROMISES THAT I MAY NOT KEEP... SO YOUR SUBSCRIPTION TO THE STORY WARMS THE COCKLES OF MY HEART...UNTIL NEXT TIME...THANKS FOR STOPPING BY!

KRAZI

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets

Hey guys.. sorry I´ve been MIA for a bit, but I wanted to kinda tweak the story a bit, hopefully for the better and not for the worse. It´s also posted on TWCS, so I´ve been trying to get it where the both update at the same time with the same chapters so here´s a little reread and I hope it´s gotten better... Thanks for reading and I see at the end!

**Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts and opinions, the rest is all Stephanie...big props and shout outs for the vision!**

* * *

**Dirty Little Secrets**

***Thousand Miles***

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

**Tonight **

**-Vanessa Carlton-**

_**APRIL 2004**_

**BPOV: **

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_¨Arghhhh!¨ _I am so not a morning person. I think to myself as I slam my hand on the annoying contraption, that serves as my alarm clock. Tell me again why I agreed to this shit. Oh yeah, because I´ve got a _fuckably_ hot boyfriend, who wants to attend the homecoming dance, therefore making it my sworn duty to accompany him. What the Fuck! At least I´m only subjected to one school function _embarrassment_ a year.

So therefore, I chose homecoming over prom, figuring I´d go with the lesser of two evils. Thankfully we´ll be graduating soon and all this shit will be behind me. Just not before I´m forced to endure another Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen ´_guinea pig makeover´_ day. I swear they would play dress up Bella all day everyday, if I let them. Do I look like a goddamn paper doll or something? I mean I´m pale but damn... give it a rest already. I am so not into all this vanity shit, don´t get me wrong I like to look nice. I just don´t feel it should take half of the day to accomplish it.

Trust me when I say being the girlfriend of one of the most sought after guys is hard work. I must do my damn part. Daily I thank whatever cosmic force that keeps us together. Edward only has eyes for me and has never given me any reason to think otherwise.

Of course there are plenty of girls who would kill to be in my shoes, namely that _strawberry blond bitch_ Tanya Denali. Just thinking about that skank makes me wanna vomit. She could eat shit and die for all I care, and not necessarily in that order. Unfortunately, her parents and my future in-laws are friends. With Esme being the social butterfly of Forks, us being in close proximity outside of school, is inevitable.

Most of the girls drool from afar, thankfully, but that bitch is like the energizer bunny... she just keeps fucking going! She is the bane of my very existence.

Dammit, Alice is gonna be here in twenty minutes and of course I´m not ready. She knows how I feel about this, so it´s to be expected that I put up mild resistance. I wouldn´t be me without it.

After a speedy shower to lever my two thousand parts. I attempt to rein in my mane, of course it is pointless since I headed to the salon. While I´m putting my toothbrush away the phone starts to ring. Of course my jackass of a brother sleeps like the dead and doesn´t move.

Tripping over my shoes, thankfully I land on the bed. It would be a disaster to go to the dance with a gigantic bump growing out of my head.

¨Hello.¨ I answer breathlessly.

¨Hello Darling. I´m sorry to be calling so early, but I know you girls are headed to Seattle this morning, so I knew you´d be awake.¨

¨Hey Mama E. I´m up I was just trying not to kill myself by tripping over my own feet. What´s up?¨

¨Please try to be more careful darling. I want nothing but perfect pictures of my babies tonite.¨

¨It´s not like you don´t have millions of pictures of us- perfect and imperfect- but I´ll do my best to make it happen.¨ I laughed.

¨I know you will dear. Listen.¨ She said in her stern motherly voice.

¨I know you kids are having a few friends over tonite. Bella, you are no different from any of my other children and I am speaking to you just like I have spoken to them. Now I do not want to be disappointed with any of you. I know that you all know how to act. I´m trusting you and Edward to be nothing but hospitable to _**allllll **_of your guests.¨

When she stressed all, I knew exactly who she was referring to. This was news to me though, because I had no idea that that tramp was even invited. Alice would never do that to me, so that would just leave my saint of a boyfriend. Unfortunately for me, Edward attempted to see the good in everyone, even when there was none. That bitch didn´t have a decent bone in her body.

¨But Mama E...¨ I whined.

¨Bella Marie Swan, no buts. I expect you to act like the sweet young lady that Renée and I have raised you to be. Not another word.¨ She snapped effectively ending the conversation.

I knew I lost the fight when she pulled the full name card. At that point it was wise for all parties involved to just agree.

¨Yes ma'am. I promise to be on my best behavior and not embarrass you or Renée.¨ I conceded through clenched teeth and rolling my eyes.

¨And stop rolling your eyes. You know how I hate that. Little girl stop trying my patience .¨ She said with mock sternness.

¨How do you do that?¨ She never ceased to amaze me with her uncanny ability to know when I was rolling my eyes at her. Even like now when I was safely tucked away in my own room.

She just laughed and said what she always said, ¨Because I know my babies, all of you. Just wait til you have kids, there going to have your eye rolling defect and it will drive you nuts too.¨

¨Please no! Don´t jinx me. I just hope I´m half as good at being a mom as you.¨ I said sincerely. Esme was truly the best mother I knew. Where as Renée was more like a big sister, Esme was my mother in every way that counted.

¨Awww sweetie, your such a special girl. Trust me when you´ll be a better mom than me. Okay, you kids have a good time. I know you´ll be up late, so we´ll call tomorrow night to check in. I love you sweetheart.¨

¨Love you too Mama E, You and Papa C try to stay out of trouble. Gotta go Ali cat just got here. Bye.¨

¨ And of course your not ready. Get it in gear Bella. If Alice gets a traffic ticket. I will ground all of you. Is that understood. Now bye.¨ She yelled before disconnecting the call.

Damn, Mama E was as sweet as peach cobbler, until you crossed her. Then she was like a gremlin you fed after midnight. She will each your ass alive, if you get out of line.

¨Bella Swan, get your ass moving, we´re gonna miss our appointment. I did not make an appointment at the hottest salon in Seattle for nothing¨ Alice screamed, after slamming my front door.

¨I´ll be down in a sec, keep your shirt on pixie!¨ I yelled, laughing, only because I knew she hated when anybody called her that. Even though it was quite often.

Making my way down stairs, I thought about the horror that I was about to face, a morning of pampering and petting, _yuck_, this was really not my cup of tea. Tonight was Forks High School´s Homecoming Dance, and I had reluctantly agreed to go with the love of my life, Edward Cullen, who just happened to be Alice´s twin brother. Edward knew I didn´t like dances, but we agreed that if I went to homecoming, I would not be subjected to the **¨HELL NIGHT¨ **called prom. That was last years fiasco.

¨Okay Ali... let´s get this show on the road, before I change my mind.¨ I said with a look of mock horror. Being a bit melodramatic, for added effect... of course.

¨Where´s Rosalie?¨

¨Waiting for us, now get your slow ass in the car, you know Rosalie gets bitchy when we´re late.¨

I just shook my head and climbed into Alice´s bright yellow Porsche. Heading off to get Rose, the three musketeers would soon be complete. Rosalie Hale was by far the prettiest girl I knew, she had beautiful blue eyes, long blond hair, and a smoking hot body; that any Victoria´s Secret Model would kill for. She was dating my older brother Emmett, they had been together since we she was freshman in high school.

Emmett, being a year older than us, was now attending Port Angeles Junior College. That didn´t have any effect on their relationship, he always came home to his _Rosie_, everyone teased him about being whipped, but the truth was... you just didn´t fuck with Rosalie Hale, and everyone knew it. Em, like the rest of us planned to move to Seattle in the Fall and attend UW. We couldn´t wait to be on our own. The boys were going to get an apartment together and the girls and I would live together. Of course this was only a formality to placate our parents, who knew perfectly well, that we would be bunking with our significant others.

Alice was the complete opposite of Rosalie. Make no mistake about it, she was just as beautiful, but a lot less feisty. Alice had black spiky hair, hazel eyes, and a perfectly petite elfin like figure, she could wear anything. Of course she usually did... seeing how she was the fashionista in of the group. I believe Alice´s closet is bigger than the entire second floor of my house... thank God they live in a mansion. She was happily dating Jasper Hale. Rosalie´s twin brother.

We had all been friends since kindergarten, our parents were the best of friends, resulting in us following in their footsteps. Jasper Hale was a tall blond god. With scorching blue eyes and curly blonde hair, he was the perfect gentleman... by day... but an alcoholic party animal by night. Alice was crazy about him. They had been together since seventh grade. He was her soulmate. Jasper was what we like to call the mystery man, out of the bunch.

My big brother Emmett, was 6´3¨ and built like a Chicago Bears linebacker, he hoped to go pro someday. His eyes were grey with green flecks like Renée´s and he had huge dimples. They made him have a cute baby face, especially when he laughed. Which was more often than not. Em was a fun to be around, always keeping the mood light and funny. He was nothing but a big old huggable, lovable, and squeezable Teddy Bear. Don´t let the cuddliness fool you though, you would be right in being a bit nervous in his presence. He was very protective of us girls. Actually, all the boys were, we never had to worry people just didn´t take a chance. The knew not to mess with us.

Of course, when we pulled up at the Hale residence, Rosalie is out front and calling us bitches, before she reaches the car. Gotta love her.

¨Good morning to you too Rose.¨

¨Good morning my ass, why the hell weren´t you ready Bella?¨ Rose snapped while climbing into the backseat of the car.

¨Hey why does it have to me my fault, why can´t Alice be the one to blame?¨ I teased.

¨Please Bella... I know it was you, your always late. Besides they could burn you, and I´d still know your ashes.¨ Rosalie laughed.

¨Touché Rosie, touché.¨

Alice and I joined in laughing, she had a good point... especially when pampering and petting were involved. I was never on time.

¨Hardy har har, bitches. By the way Mama E called this morning, if Ali gets another ticket, all of us are grounded. So take it easy would ya lead foot.¨ I smirked.

My phone beeped indicating I had a text message. I looked down to see who was. Edward, no surprise there, no one else would bother being awake this early on a Saturday morning.

**Good morning beautiful. Did U sleep well? Have U given any thought to what we talked about last nite? Can we make this weekend extra special? -E**

I sighed, it really was to early for this nonsense. Edward had been pressuring me since New Year´s Eve about having sex. It really was beginning to get on my nerves. It was all he seemed to think about. Although he presented a legitimate argument, I still didn´t know if I was ready.

I mean, yes we had been officially been dating since eighth grade, having initially begun or romance through summer vacation groping, letters, and eventually emails. I went to live in Phoenix with my Mom for two years. She remarried and decided to move to Florida with her new husband Phil. He had been drafted as the new short stop for the Florida Mariners. I decided it was time to come home and be with Em and Charlie. Of course, I also knew, this would allow me to be with my life long best friend and internet Romeo... Edward.

Our families were really close, and it was hard on everyone when my parents split, citing_** ¨irreconcilable differences¨**_... now I know exactly how Drew Barrymore felt. I was forced to leave with Renée, spending only my summer´s in Forks, while Emmett got to live with Charlie. He would in turn spend Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year´s with Mom and I.

Edward Masen Cullen... my Romeo. He was by far the most beautiful boy I knew. He had a beautiful shade of bronze hair, that was always a sexy unruly mess. Dazzling emerald green eyes, that made my panties wet, when I looked into them. Not to mention the tended to change to various shades of green with gold flecks, depending on what he wore. A smoking hot body and a brilliant mind. I was the envy of every girl at Forks High School... well except for my best friends.

I was extremely nervous about having actual intercourse with Edward, I mean, it wasn´t like Edward and I weren´t in love and planning to spend the rest of our lives together, it´s just that he´s... well... he´s kinda big. Who the hell am I kidding, Edward is huge. I just don´t think that it would fit inside of me without sum major pain or complication.

**Ewww... shouldn´t U be get´n a haircut or something... U r such a horny toad these days.. of course I thought about it... apparently your not gonna allow me 2 think of anything else! :) -B**

As we made the three and half hour drive to Seattle, that is if you drive the speed limit... with Alice make that two twenty tops. I thought about the first conversation I had with Edward about taking our relationship to the next level, or the lack there of.

_¨Bellaaaa...baby, please...you know I love you. Why won´t you let me show you¨ Edward sang. Sounding like a whiney little child. He was absolutely adorable when he did that._

_¨Edward, you show me everyday how much you love me. What else do you need show me? What more do I need to see?¨ I asked faking stupid, of course._

_¨You know what I mean Bella, this year makes our five year anniversary, and baby it´s just time.¨ He breathed. Slowly running his fingers up and down my arm._

_Momentarily I was unable to form a coherent sentence. As he proceeded to nip at my earlobe, trailing soft kisses up and down my throat. This was driving me absolutely insane. My breathing became erratic and I could no longer remember what exactly it was we were debating. Moving his hands painstakingly slow down my side. Edward slipped his hand under my shirt and fondled my breast._

_I let out a moan, relishing in the feel of his long strong hands stroking my breast. _

_¨Edward what are you doing? Someones gonna catch us.¨_

_¨Shh... it´s okay baby, Emmett is with Rose and Charlie won´t be home until nine... we´ve got plenty of time.¨ He said between kisses._

_I knew exactly where this was headed, ever since we had mutually agreed we´d start out slowly, our hands seem to live in each others pants. I´d become a master at hand jobs and Edward´s magic fingers knew exactly how to please my muffin. _

_Edward was currently trying to convince me that oral sex was allowable. He was insatiable. Trust me... I was not complaining. I would never admit it, but since Edward had given me my first orgasm... I was absolutely hooked. _

_After quickly removing my shirt and bra, Edward place his soft lips on my left breast. Taking it in his mouth and suckling hungrily. While rolling the nipple of my right breast between his thumb and forefinger._

_He was driving me crazy and my thighs began to rub together wanting... needing.. longing for any type of friction. Edward was like a drug and I needed a fix... bad._

_¨Edward... please... your driving me crazy...¨ I thrust my head back on my pillow trying without success to clear my mind._

_Reaching for my pants, ¨Okay baby... you want me to make it go away... do you want me to make it feel good?¨ he whispered looking at me through hooded eyes and thick lashes._

_¨Hmm... yes... please Edward... I need you to make it go away..¨ I moaned breathlessly thrashing my hips toward his face._

_Although I had not consented to sexual intercourse, it did not stop us from making out on an insanely intimate level. A lot of touching and groping. Always ending in mind blowing orgasms. I just couldn´t somehow bring myself to do the actual ´**penetration thing´...**_ _not yet anyway. _

_I knew that what we were doing was wrong. I especially felt guilty when things got hot and heavy and I made stop Edward. Using the excuse that I wasn´t ready. Stating that if he loved me like he said he did he would just wait. I knew that it would only be a matter of time, when he would grow tired of my lame excuses. I´ll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now I was sticking to my excuse. For as long as he let me get away with it._

_¨Edward, I moaned, please...I... I... aah...Uhhhh... Edward, please don´t stop¨ I moaned feeling the familiar fire burning low in the pit of my stomach. This shit was making my toes curl._

_¨That´s it baby, let me show you how much I love you.¨ He soothed in that velvet voice of his, that was quite capable of melting butter._

_We were alone in my room and supposed to be studying. The excuse we always used for alone time. We both were honor students in advanced classes. It was easy to convince our parents we were being responsible students. We were model children, there was no reason for them to believe otherwise. Our impeccable grades and school participation spoke for themselves. _

¨Earth to Bella! Girl what´s the matter with you? Get your head out of Edward´s ass and answer me!¨ Rose snapped pulling me from my reverie.

¨Huh? I mean what? Where you talking to me?¨ I blushed realizing I was allowing myself to enjoy the daydream a little too much. My breathing had become noticeably accelerated and my face was flushed scarlet.

¨Bella what´s up ? You´ve been in a daze since we left this morning.¨

I opened my mouth to answer, but my phone buzzed, causing me to become distracted again. Opening my phone I was totally unprepared for what I read.

**Ewww...what do U mean Ewww baby? That´s not what U said last nite...when I was making U scream...and U definitely didn´t say it later...but of course U wouldn ´t ..my baby has manners... and U would never talk with U´re mouth full... (winks) :)**

**-Big Daddy-**

¨Bella! What the hell! She´s been holding out on us Alice!¨ Rose screamed in my ear. I was startled, which cause me to jump and drop the phone.

¨Dammit Rose! Why is your nosey ass looking over my shoulder!¨ I yelled. Equally infuriated and flustered.

¨Bella Swan you´ve got a lot of damn explaining to do. And we don´t plan on waiting all day. Spill you little whore!¨ Alice chirped grinningfrom ear to ear.

She loved when we had our nasty girl talks. If I didn´t know her like the back of my hand, I would say she was a bit of a closet freak. I sighed, that was just Alice. Truth be told we didn´t keep secrets from each other.

I let out a big gust of air and just went for it.

¨Okay, sluts I took your advice. Edward and I have been... . Now... are you two satisfied?¨ I said feeling the familiar heat on my face and ears.

Damn why was I cursed with an over blushing gene? I blushed for every damn thing. I wondered momentarily was this a recognized medical condition and were there pills.

¨**Oh. My. God.** Bella...you...you... you little virgin slut.!¨ Rose giggled. Alice joined in. Both finding a bit to much humor in my tiny confession for my liking.

¨Two weeks Bella! I thought I noticed a little more pep in your step. I just thought it was those new Flintstones vitamins I saw in your kitchen.¨ Rose laughed.

¨Yeah Bella, how could you keep something like that from us? I thought we were best friends? We may have to pull our _**Pink Lady Card´.**_¨ Alice pouted.

She knew that look broke my heart. She was ruthless and would do anything to get me to dish the dirt. My girls were extremely dirty and underhanded when it came to getting what they wanted. After all we were just like our heros the _Pink Ladies _from the movie _Grease._

¨First of all, I corrected Rosalie... those vitamins were Emmett's. Second, I wanted to tell you. I was... I was... well I was just embarrassed dammit.¨ I sputtered my cheeks flaming the color of a bright red apple.

¨What´s there to be embarrassed about Bells? You know everything there is to know about our sex lives.¨ Rose pouted. Which was true.

Not that I really wanted to know how good my brother was in bed. As it stood though, we were intertwined in more ways than one. Dating brothers and sisters and being best friends it was bound to happen. These two had no trouble hearing what their brothers were up to.

¨It´s not like that guys really... it´s just... well... Alice, do really want to hear sexual things about your brother?¨ I blurted out.

¨Oh Bella, don´t be such a prude. I´m not so much interested in a full visual, but we´re best friends. There should be not secrets between us.¨

¨Okay... okay!¨ I conceded.

¨I´m so freaking horny I could scream. For the past two weeks every single day after school Edward has been giving me the most amazing orgasms. I think if I don´t get him inside me soon... I´m just going to explode. There are you too happy now?¨

My face was so hot and red, it probably looked like I was about to go up in flames. I couldn´t wallow in my embarrassment for long. I had successfully shut my two best friends up... for the first time in.. well... well in never that I can recall. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were rendered speechless. This was _priceless._..

While they proceeded to regain there composure and before the onset of their twenty question assault... I responded to Edward´s text.

**GROW UP CULLEN... AND I HOPE U FEEL ME YELLING AT YOU WITH THESE ¨SHOUTY CAPITALS¨... thanks to U´re perverse text messages... Rose´s nosy ass was reading over my shoulder...so the cat´s out of the damn bag... and furthermore...I didn´t her you flap´n U´re gums when your face was buried in my hot twat! So Eddie... need a spoon to go with that cream... :) **

**-HOT MAMA**

¨Bella!¨ Rose exclaimed.

¨I can´t believe you just sent that text... well well well... our little Bella´s a closet whore.¨

I couldn´t help but laugh along with Alice and Rosalie for that last remark.

¨So... if your that horny Bella, why haven´t you gone all the way with Edward?¨ Alice asked turning into the parking lot of the salon.

¨Don´t take this the wrong way but... your brother is _**HUGE! **_

¨TMI Bells...TMI! Let´s keep it PG please. I think I vomited a little in my mouth. That is not a visual I want to have.¨ Alice said while she fake barfed.

I barely can take him orally and even then I need to use my hand. The thought of him... putting that inside me... well it just scares me to death. I mean... I want to really I do... but I also want our first time to special. Preferably not with me crying and nearly bleeding to death.¨

Alice and Rose both gave me sympathetic looks. Understanding exactly what I meant, after all, they had all passed that awkward first time stage in their relationships. Edward and I were the only odd balls now.

Leaning between the seat so I could see her face and hold her hand, Rose began to speak in a compassionate and extremely rare tone.

¨Bella honey, we understand and your right the first time should be special. I can´t tell you that it´s going to be absolutely pain free, but when you do it with someone you love it´s okay. Edward knows you better than you know yourself. He´ll be gentle. It´s easier to be more attuned to one another´s feelings when it´s done out of love. My first time was amazing. Don´t get me wrong it hurt like a bitch.¨

¨Uh Rose¨ Alice interrupted, ¨Not helping¨

¨Sorry.¨ Rose actually looked apologetic, not something we see often.

¨What I trying to say is... Emmett took his time. Because he loved me, he wanted both of us to enjoy the experience. He was extremely gentle and caring. Not just out to bust a nut.¨

Leave it to Rose to be crass and to the point. She was never one to sugar coat shit.

¨Rosalie´s right Bella, Jazz was the same with me, he took his time. Knowing that once the initial _**first time**_ was over things could get a little more creative. You trust Edward... don´t you?¨

¨Of course I trust him!¨ I snapped. ¨What kinda stupid question is that?¨ I asked Alice while climbing out of the car and holding the seat up for Rose.

¨Your right, that was a stupid question. Just like your being stupid now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Let´s go and get you all dolled up for Edward tonight. Hopefully getting you some of that Cullen peen.¨ Alice laughed twirling out of reach before I could swat her arm.

¨Yeah.¨ Rose chimed in. ¨So you can ride you some Homecoming dick tonight.¨

And just like that, in a fit of uncontrollable giggles, we linked arms and entered the beauty shop. Headed for a long morning of pampering and petting.

With this new found knowledge, coupled with the fact that I was madly in love with Edward- hence trusting him explicitly. Sunday is our fifth year anniversary and I was gonna give him an early present.

Tonight I was officially turning in the coveted V-card for some Cullen peen. I couldn´t wait to make love to Edward. Talking to Ali and Rose made me realize just how silly I was being. Edward loved me and he would never hurt me. Of this I was one hundred percent certain.

For once I was actually looking forward to my spa day with the girls and thankful I had a man that loved to spoil me with nothing but the best. Tonight I would show him just how must I loved and cared for him, by giving him myself completely. Something that would always be his and only his.

* * *

Okay... for those of you who´ve been with me since the beginning did the chapter improve? And for those of you who just got on the ride how´d I do. I´m not gonna beg, but in reality without reviews, I really don´t know how I´m doing. So if you guys can just spare a moment for a line or two, it would be greatly appreciated. I´ve been trying to adopt the policy myself. When I finish a reading a new chapter of a fic.. I leave a little something to encourage the author.. See next time... I will do my best from now on to keep updates on some type of schedule...

Krazi

xoxo

P.S. I´m gonna start adding **Rec´s** to some of my f**av fics**... gotta give love to get it! This week in the world of Recomendations:

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by krazyk85** this fic is absolutely awsome, Domella is being stalked by a smitten Subward... when a chance encounter at a coffeshop brings the two together.. Edward the manwhore will stop at nothing to find out who the mystery brown eyed beauty is that so graciously blew him off.. **Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8** .. this is a Domward and Subella Fic.. Bella is broken and torn after a failed and abusive marriage, Edward is a Dom who´s finally found his sub who could be more... **Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar** ... this fic is about a smart mouthed Bella and a broken hearted closed off Edward... Bella sells her virginity for a million dollars to pay for a heart transplant for Renee.. but neither one will expect to fall in love but the enevitable will happen... check em´out over at the Writer´s Coffeeshop!


	3. Chapter 2: Wet Day Dreaming

Another chapter revamp... enjoy the new little goodies I´ve added... hope to bring a little humor to your day.. see you at the end!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... just the figments of my imagination and the storyline and plot... enuff said..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

***Wet Day Dreaming***

Beautiful you are

You mean the world to me more than anything

Girl my life depends

On your warm embrace is to feel the taste

Beautiful you are

You mean the world to me more than anything

Girl my life depends

On your warm embrace is to feel the taste

***IMX***

**EPOV:**

I almost choked on my cereal when I read Bella´s text. Grinning from ear to ear. I couldn´t believe my sweet innocent Bella would send me something like that... hmm... I could just imagine the beautiful blush that always seem to color her pale skin. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.

I sighed. I´m only eighteen years old, but I have known since I was seven that I would spend the rest of my life with Isabella Marie Swan. For lack of a better analogy, she was my better half. I always felt a sense of completion whenever she was around.

Isabella, my Bellsy, has been my best friend since before I can remember. We know everything there is to know about each other. A crooked smile playing on my lips, as I think about my beautiful girlfriend/best friend. Bella is the most amazing person I know. She´s kind, compassionate, and always thinking of others.

Her deep chocolate brown eyes are the windows to her soul. I swear when I look into them I can see all the way to her heart. Their the most honest eyes I´ve ever looked into. She is incapable of lying, because her face is an open book.

Her creamy alabaster skin feels like the finest silk and always smells of a mixture of strawberries, and Victoria´s Secret lotion. Complete with a mane of beautiful wavy brown tresses that hang to the center of her back. Bella is a genuine classic beauty... and she´s all mine.

The best part is that she loves me for me, not for my looks or my money. Being a Cullen, I have access to a lot of money. My dad is the chief of staff and head cardiologist at Forks Hospital and my Mom has her own interior design company, also both sets of my grandparents left Alice and I millions of dollars in trust funds.

Most people don´t know about our trust funds, but that doesn´t keep the gold digging vultures from trying to swoop in. I never have to worry about that with Bella. She knows everything there is to know about me and it´s always a fight for me to give her a gift. Granted she has gotten better over the years. Her kind heart and selflessness are the things that make me want to give her the world. I know I´m gonna get it when she see´s the spa pack I paid for and the basket I ordered to be delivered for her and her girls.

I can´t wait until we graduate and all head to Seattle. Little does she know we´re all getting condos in the same building. Graduation gifts from my parents. My parents are the greatest, they love Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, just as much as the love Alice and I. They would do anything for us.

My mom is ecstatic that Bella and I are together. I think that if they were into arranged marriages, she would be my intended bride.

I was ready to take our relationship to another level. Ready for us to have actual intercourse. It was only right. We´d been together since the eighth grade and I would never want anyone else the way I wanted Bella. She was my first and only true love. I was determined to get my dick wet and soon.

I knew that Bella felt the same way I did. Which was why I couldn´t understand why she was stalling. Honestly, I would wait a lifetime. On the other hand the painful erection I got every time we were alone, was trying to put it´s foot down. It was becoming impossible to ignore.

The last two weeks had been both _pleasure_ and _hell_ all at the same time. Bella and I had finally gotten up the nerve, to take our physical relationship beyond hand jobs and fingering to experimenting with oral sex.

I´m not complaining. I mean in two weeks we had really learned how to please each other. Each of us knowing just what the other one needs or likes to feel pleasure. Hence the _**pleasure**_, but all I wanted to do was bury myself in the warmth that was all Bella. To feel her clench around m. To feel her orgasm milking me to my own. Just the thought of it... well... welcome to my own private _**hell**__. _

I made the first move not wanting her to feel awkward about it. I decided to give Bella her first official ¨_Cullen Orgasm_¨... and it was amazing. The way her body responded to my touch just confirmed that we were meant to be together.

_¨Edward... I don´t know... I mean... I don´t know if I should let you.¨_

_¨Awww... come on baby it´ll be fine.¨_

_¨Does it hurt?¨_

_¨No.¨ I chuckled softly, burying my face in her hair. Breathing in her strawberry and freesia scent while trailing my fingers lightly down her arm._

_¨Have you done this before?¨ She asked furrowing her brow. The way she did when she was trying to figure something out._

_I gently smoothed out the wrinkle by kissing her brow._

_¨No love, I´ve never wanted to do this to anyone. Well... I mean not anyone... but you. For me this is a big deal... an intimate moment... one that I only want to share with you.¨_

_¨Oh Edward... I love you so much... and I want to... it´s just... I don´t know what to do.. I mean...¨ She trailed off blushing uncontrollably, while looking down at her hands. I gently cupped her chin forcing her to meet my gaze. _

_¨Sweetheart, don´t worry. It´s no different than when we kiss. I´ll just be kissing you there.¨ I gently placed my hands between her legs, caressing her through the fabric of her jeans. _ _She moaned softly pressing her center firmly against my hand. I took this as my cue to continue. Warming her to the idea of what exactly it was I wanted to do to her._

_Not taking my hand away, I began to place feather like kisses along the bottom of her chin and down her neck. This was driving us both insane. Bella was moaning softly and my erection was painfully trying to escape my jeans, but I ignored it. This was about Bella and her pleasure. _

_Slowly I eased her shirt over her head. Smiling at the sight of her perfect breasts. I was well acquainted with those. I removed her bra throwing it to the floor in a heap, along with her shirt. I knew exactly how Bella liked it, when I gently sucked her creamy nipples. Using just the right amount of suction to cause to her to arch back into me. Telling me she wanted more._

_¨Mmmm... Edward, that feels soooo good.¨ Tangling her hands in my hair holding me gently, yet firmly, to her breast._

_I chuckled quietly. The vibrations caused her to shudder with pleasure. _

_¨Relax baby, let me show you how good I can make you feel and just how much I love you.¨ _

_Painstakingly slow, I unbuttoned her jeans. Hooking my thumbs in the loops and sliding them down slowly. My eyes appraising every inch of her beautiful creamy skin that I uncovered. _

_¨Damn Bellsy. You are so beautiful. I can´t wait to taste you... to make you scream.¨ I breathed in her ear huskily. Our eyes met briefly, while I gently fingered the waste band of her pink boy shorts. The look in her chocolate brown eyes gave me all the permission I needed. Lifting her hips slightly I slid the remaining fabric away that was hindering my sexual assault on her body. _

_¨Baby this means so much to me. Look at me love.¨ Bella raised her head shyly, peeking at me through her long lashes. Her eyes smoldered like melted fudge. I just hoped she could see all the love and pride I felt by looking into my eyes._

_¨Hey beautiful. You have no reason to be shy. I love you and I think you are absolutely flawless.¨_

_I couldn´t stop the urge I felt to bring her nipple to mouth once again. Tugging a little more forcefully with my teeth. Her breath to hitch and her body writhed with her desire. I could tell she wanted some type of friction and she wanted it bad._

_¨Edward, what if somebody catches us?¨_

_¨Shh... don´t worry we have plenty of time before Charlie gets home and Emmett´s at school. Today´s his late day.¨_

_Continuing with my assault on her body. I began slowly moving down the center of her body. Kissing and biting her stomach softly. I paused to swirl my tongue in her navel. Bella tastes fucking amazing. I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal and it was sending my dick into sensory overload._

_¨Edward.¨ she hissed. ¨I... we... ooo... jeez.. that feels soo good.¨ _

_Unable to form a complete sentence I knew I was on the right track. I parted her legs, bending them just at the knee. I positioned myself between her legs. _

_Placing my face with in inches of her warm, throbbing sex. I swear I could see it pulsing. Almost as if it had a life of it´s own. I blew my warm breath on her wet center and immediately she tried to bring her legs together. _

_I put my hands on her thighs to restrain her._

_¨ah ah aaaa... my beauty... relax baby... keep your legs open for me.¨ I spoke into her entrance, being rewarded with another round of delicious moans._

_¨Edward... this is so... so overwhelming... I´ve never felt like this... I can´t even describe it,¨ she panted. Her eyes a glow with excitement, fear, a little curiosity and a lot of lust._

_I ran my nose along the crease at her knee, all the way up her thigh. Inhaling her wonderful intoxicating scent. A scent that would forever be embedded in my senses. The mixture of strawberries and sex, was a heady cocktail. _

_I could already see her glistening with moisture. Ready and waiting for me... for me... I couldn´t believe I had this effect on her. _

_Slowly, I ran my index finger between her slit, her body shuddered in response. Grinning, I looked her in the eye. I then brought my finger to my open mouth and sucked. The look on her face was priceless, her mouth feel open with shock. I leaned in to kiss her wanting her to experience how good she tasted. _

_¨Edward... Edward I...¨_

_Not wanting her to over think things I placed my lips to hers in a quick chaste kiss. _

_¨Shh... just enjoy the feeling... just enjoy the sheer pleasure of me loving you.¨_

_As much as I wished I was, I was no more experienced than Bella. Unless you count my crash course in porno. Secretly I was nervous too. What if I couldn´t make her cum. That would be disastrous._

_For a bit of a dramatics I ran my tongue from her navel all the way down to her pubic hair, stopping to blow softly in her dark curls. I looked up to see Bella´s eyes burning with desire and her mouth opened. Her lips were forming a perfect little ¨O´. She was fucking gorgeous._

_¨Baby, this little landing strip is so fucking hot. You have no idea how much this shit turns me on.¨_

_¨Edward please!¨ she exclaimed, just as I ran my tongue up her slit. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hips thrust upward. I couldn´t believe how good she tasted and she was so fucking wet... ready and waiting... for me. _

_¨Please what? Tell me Bella, what do you need me to do.¨ I growled._

_¨I... I... I need your mouth. Please Edward, I going crazy..¨ She moaned breathlessly._

_I parted her fold gently. Not wanting to prolong things, but hoping this brought her enormous pleasure. I started slowly moving my tongue up and down... up and down... creating a sensual, but slow rhythm... making the circuit several times before thrusting my tongue inside her, as deep as I could. Making her scream with pleasure. _

_¨Ahh.. please... Edwardddd.¨ she whimpered. _

_¨You like this? Do you want me to stop?¨_

_¨No! Don´t stop! Please!¨ she panted. Her hands fisted in my hair. Drawing me back to her ready and waiting sex._

_I continued to lick and lap up her sweet juices. Making sure to save her clit for last. I replaced my tongue with one of my fingers, moving in and out gradually at first. This was making her go mad. _

_¨Aaaaaa... yes... that feels so good.¨ she was gritting her teeth. One hand was fisted in my hair and the other one was gripping the sheets tightly._

_I added a second finger and began using my tongue to draw lazy circles around her clit. I knew it wouldn´t be long until she found her release. So I continued to work her into a frenzy. Sucking firmly on her sensitive nob and pumping my fingers in and out of her entrance._

_¨Edward... I´m gonna... I´m gonna... Oooooo... please... I can´t... Edward... Pleaseeeeeee!¨_

_¨That´s it baby feel it. Cum for me Bella! Come on baby... give it to me.¨ _

_Just then I resumed my assault on her clit. I could feel her insides tighten around my fingers as she built up to her release. Curling my fingers upward I stroked her g-spot. I bit down softly on her clit and Bella came unglued._

_¨Shit! Edward!¨ she screamed. Her entire body began to shudder and her head was thrashing from side to side. Her pussy had a death grip on my fingers. My dick was so fucking jealous, it wasn´t even funny. _

_She continued thrusting her hips into my face as another powerful orgasm rocked her body. She was spent and I was mentally fist pumping the air. Way to fucking go Cullen, your girl is fucking done. I could feel the slight tremors of the aftershock, as she attempted to slow her breathing and come down from her unbelievable high. I just continued to lap up her juices, this shit was to precious to waste._

_Trying without much success, to control her panting. She reached for me with an enormous grin of bliss and pure satisfaction on her face. She was absolutely beautiful. Glowing with a look of satiation and coital bliss._

_I slid up her body and kissed her tenderly, not caring that my face was covered in her juices. Sliding my tongue across her bottom lip, I was granted access into her delicious mouth. Our tongues began a slow rhythmic dance and my baby hummed, as she enjoyed the salty aftertaste of her release in my mouth._

_That was so hot, I almost jizzed in my pants. _

_¨Mmmm... I had no idea I taste so good.¨ she grinned blushing. Her entire body turning a beautiful shade of pink._

_¨I agree. I think I like it more than macaroni and cheese.¨ We both laughed. Knowing how much I loved macaroni and cheese._

_Yawning and stretching lazily Bella had a look of complete contentment. ¨Thank you.¨ She whispered sleepily. ¨I love you Edward.¨_

_I Placed a tender kiss on her forehead. ¨I love you too.¨_

Just then I was snapped out of my reverie by my father. I was completely unaware of his presence.

¨Edward! What the hell are you doing son?¨

I was so caught up in my daydream, that I was sitting there stroking my very obvious erection.

¨Shit.. umm... I mean shoot... uhh sorry Dad.¨ I couldn´t even look him in the eye, not to mention I was blushing like a fucking pussy.

My face blazed with embarrassment, ¨I was just thinking... uhh I mean... I was just... aww Dad, this is so fucking embarrassing.¨ I spoke in my hands, unable to articulate a sensible response.

_Way to go idiot... are you a fucking perv or what?_

¨I know.. I know, you were thinking about Bella. That much was surely obvious, I was young once... remember. I take it if you´ve taken to jacking off at the breakfast table, my sweet girl is still holding on to her virtue.¨ Carlisle said, no longer attempting to hide his humor.

All I could do was give him my famous crooked grin, which probably looked more like a grimace. I was fucking dying inside with embarrassment.

¨What the fuck dad? I mean how do you know?¨ I was to stunned by his question to continue being embarrassed.

_How does he know this shit... please don´t go into detail about you and Mom... I think I´m gonna puke..._

¨Please son, I told you I was young once. And trust me once your mom let me start tapping that ass... I only had to jack off when I was out of town or being punished.¨

¨Ewww... thanks. I just vomited in my mouth. Not a fucking visual I wanna have. TMI much...Ya think.¨ I attempted to shake the awful thought of Carlisle tapping mom´s ass. I´m gonna need some fucking bleach to burn my memory.

¨Okay, well I need to get going. I´ve got to pick up your Mother and then we´re heading to Seattle til Monday morning.¨

¨Okay Dad, drive careful and you and Mom have a good time.¨

¨Don´t forget the rules son. I´m trusting you. Don´t make me regret it. I know your mother has already had this conversation with you.¨ Carlisle said sternly.

¨I know Dad and I promise things won´t get out of hand. It´s just the usual crew.¨ I promised.

Halfway out the door Carlisle called, ¨Edward!¨

¨Yeah Dad.¨

¨Try to remember to_**masturbate**_ in your room from now on... _**with the door locked**_. Here in the kitchen your gonna give you Mother and your sister a heart attack.¨ laughing uncontrollably, at my expense no doubt. Carlisle disappeared into the garage.

_I´m glad he thought that shit was funny... I wonder what he would say if he knew I was on the verge of getting **¨blue balls¨**..._

Just then the front door slammed. ¨Hey Eddie! If your finished masturbating in the kitchen, get your ass dressed. We need to get haircuts and pickup our suits.¨

¨Jazz! Stop slamming my fucking door. Damn Carlisle and his big ass mouth.¨

¨Get your ass in gear man. We still gotta pick up Emmett.¨

I ran upstairs to my room to get dressed and send a quick text to Bella.

**I´m off to get a haircut.. hope your having fun with your girls... I miss you... Can´t wait to see you... Luv you! -E**

¨Edward!¨

¨Dammit! I said I was coming. Stop acting like a little bitch Jazz!¨ I teased coming down the stairs.

Punching his arm playfully, we headed off to pick up Emmett and get pretty for the ladies.

¨Dude, where you really pumping your sausage at the breakfast table?¨ Jazz asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

¨Fuck you Hale. Not a fucking word to Emmett, you douche bag. I swear I will kick your ass and turn Ali against you.¨ I threatened.

¨Good luck with that dick head.¨ he chuckled.

This was gonna be a long fucking day.

* * *

Well... Well what did you think... did you enjoy hanging out with the guys for a bit... I know I did... As always reviews are appreciated... now off to the wonderful world of recs:

**House of Hope by rbsschess **Bella is a wealthy young widow and Edward is a rich bitter soul... tired of women wanting him for his money and status, Edward has sworn of relationship. Much to his suprise he and lack of knowledge he acuses Bella of being a Gold Digger and trying to weasle her way into his family...but not before he´s instantly attracted to her..** Be My Master - Head Master? by rbsschess** this little tale is of a private school Bella who´s secretly in love with the head master Edward, she seduces him one friday but gives him the choice of continuing the relationship or not... warning: Esme is a super Bitch in this fic...haha... check em out over at the Writer´s Coffeeshop... Laterzzzz

krazi

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions of a Not so

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all... even part of my bank account... enuff said... on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions of a ¨Not so Teenaged... Not so Drama´d Queen**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the chair waiting for Rose and Ali, so we could have a mud bath when I noticed I had a text from Edward.

**I´m off to get a haircut.. hope your having fun with your girls... I miss you... Can´t wait to see you... Luv you! -E**

I sighed. How in the hell did I get so lucky. My life was nothing short of perfect. As long as I had Edward there was nothing else I needed. I quickly sent him a response before it was time to go in.

**Hey.. I miss you too... Rose and Alice are being ¨Nosey Bitches¨ as usual... so of course we are having a good time... thanks again for the Spa Day... but of course you know I think it´s too much... so since you insist on wasting money on all this fanfare I have a ¨SUPER SECRET SPECIAL SURPRISE¨ just for my man... luv you! :)**

**P.S. Please don´t cut off too much.. cause I need something to hold on to while you make my cooch sing!**

**P.S.S. Have you told Em and Jazz yet? I hope Em isn´t mad. -B**

Emmett was the bestest big brother that a girl could wish for. He was big and scary looking true, but inside he was nothing but a big old teddy bear. I could talk to Em about anything. Charlie on the other hand would fucking bust a gasket, if he knew Edward and I kissed.

Don´t get me wrong, he´s wasn´t stupid. It´s just he prefers that we don´t speak of such blasphemy, after all I am his little princess. Ha! Princess my ass, I am one fucking horny teenager and dammit I have needs.

That´s why when the subject of sex came up between Edward and I, I went to Emmett. It wasn´t easy for him to realize I was growing up. Becoming a young woman and shit, but in the end Em was a real trooper. He even promised not to dismember Edward. As long as he continued to treat me with respect. He just simply warned me to always be careful.

I knew I could count on him. Em was a funny guy, never letting shit get him down. Even when my parents split. It was Em that talked me through it, many nights he just let me cry on his shoulder. Promising me that no matter what he loved me and I could always count on him to be there for me. Warning me, that he would break me in half, if it got out that he was a softy. He knew that the jokes had their time and place, he was always there to give me advice.

Feeling the sudden vibration of my phone made me jump. I couldn´t wait to find out how it was going with the boys. I knew when he found out, that Em would give Edward shit for what we´ve been doing. It wasn´t so much that he was a hypocrite, he just had to follow the sacred ´_big brother code´. _Now that I think about all the guys did the same thing. When Jazz found out about Em and Rose, he came unglued. It was hilarious to watch Jazz give Em shit for deflowering his little sister. I mean what the hell? He was only six and half minutes older Rose.

In the end they had a few beers and Em was officially welcomed to the family. The funny thing was in a matter of days we had the same _´rites of passage´_ ceremony for Jasper and Alice. Hopefully after this weekend it will be me and Edward´s turn. In a sick and twisted way, I couldn´t wait.

**Hey beautiful... Jazz & I are headed to get Emmett... get this my Dad caught me daydreaming about you over breakfast with my dick in my hand... EM-FUCKING-BARASSING! I could´ve died... of course he told Jazz.. I gotta come clean today or I´ll never hear the end of what a fucking pussy I am... what about you? Do Ali & Rose know? -E**

Hearing Rose and Alice laughing down the hall, I quickly typed my response.

**LOL.. You are sure a perv haha... not yet... gonna tell em´ now... while we have a mud bath... good luck... we´ll talk later... luv you.. -B**

Just then Rose and Alice came into the room giggling. Apparently the masseuse had an obvious boner, while giving Rose her massage. Talk about awkward_, _that just seemed wrong on so many levels. Glad I had a woman. Then again she was kind strong. I do not wanna go there. Just remembering is making me itch.

¨Okay Bells, next up is the mud bath and you know what that means.¨ Alice grinned wickedly.

¨Umm... what that we sit around in some mud like a bunch of pigs?¨ I said faking stupid.

¨Basically, but that´s not what I´referring to. We have a thirty-five minute session, so you get to fill us in on everything. I do mean everything. No holding back either bitch. So get your shit together and get your damn story straight.¨

¨Who say´s I was planning on telling you nosey bitches anything anyway. Unlike you hoes... _I don´t suck and tell.¨ _I couldn´t help but to giggle, when I saw the expression on Alice´s face. It was priceless.

Rosalie extended her hand to me for a high five, ¨that´s telling her slut.¨ Then we both laughed so hard tears were streaming down our faces. Alice of course pretended to be hurt, she hated when we ganged up on her.

¨Oh get over it Ali, you know that shit was funny.¨ I teased.

Breaking up our girlie banter, the attendant came in to escort us to the mud pool. It was basically a hot tub the contained mud instead of water. I really didn´t know if I was comfortable submerging my lady parts in such filth. Even if said filth was guaranteed to make my skin as smooth as a baby´s bottom. I was definitely conflicted with this one.

Oddly enough, upon entering the room I was assaulted with the most delicious aroma. Apparently, this wasn´t your everyday, run of the mill _mudpie mud._ I wouldn´t mind having my lady parts smell like this at all. Especially since I fully planned on finally having Edward buried knee deep in said lady parts. Little did Edward know we would not be attending the party at his house after the dance, tonight we were gonna have our own very private party.

I was so caught up in my own sexual fantasies, that I didn´t realize Rose and Alice were already in the mud. The attendant was looking at me like I was nuts.

¨Uhhh... ma´am is everything alright?¨

¨Oh yeah, sorry I wasn´t paying attention.¨ I apologized giving her my signature blush.

¨I´ll say.¨ Alice snorted.

¨Earth to Bellaaaa!¨ Rosalie said. ¨Where did you go just now or do we even wanna know?¨

¨Sorry guys. I guessed I kinda spaced out for a second. I just have a lot on my mind right now.¨

¨Well get in so we can help you by getting your head out of the clouds and your cooch riding that sweet dick of Eddie boy´s.¨

¨Rosalie Lillian Hale!¨ I yelled. ¨Do you always have to be so damn crass?¨

Thankful for the mud that came up to my chin, because my entire body blushed deep red. The attendant left the room trying unsuccessfully to cover up her laughter.

¨Okay! We all know Rose has a filthy mouth, but that´s not the point... spill Bella. And don´t give me that shit about it being my brother. You know we don´t keep secrets. We never have and I strongly suggest you don´t start now. I´d hate to have to unleash Rose on you, but you know I will.¨

¨Alright! Enough with the damn threats already. The truth is I´ve been dying to tell you guys. You have no idea how much I wanted to say something and now I really need your help.¨

¨Help with what?¨ They said, in unison. Wearing matching looks of confusion.

¨I´ll get to that in a minute. Let me just fill you in on one thing at a time.¨

Taking a deep breath, I began to remember... remember the first time I gave Edward a blow job. Just thinking about it was making me wet. Good thing I was covered in mud. Unfortunately that didn´t stop my cheeks and ears from burning crimson.

¨Well you know how you guys were telling me how it may things a little less awkward... you know... if Edward and I tried oral sex first.¨

They both nodded, clearly not wanting to interrupt my _bedroom confessions_.

¨Well I took your advice. I started with the internet.¨ Sheesh just remembering all the info I had found online ´_**tricks of the trade´**_ they so graciously referred to it, was making me wet. ¨Damn you guys would not believe some of the shit I learned. Wait a minute.. what am I talking about. You two are some freaky bitches, so I know this is no news to you guys.¨

I held up my hand. Halting the snide comment that I know was on the tip of Ali´s tongue and continued.

¨I swear if you guys tell anyone, I kill you... both... and painfully. When Esme brought us to Seattle you get our dresses two weeks ago... I... I … _Iboughtadildo_.¨ I blurted out in a rush. I was thinking that if I was gonna work on taming my gag reflex, I needed something close to the real thing. It would be better to throw up on it, rather than Edward. Little did I know I should´ve been practicing with a baseball bat. He is fucking _**huge**__! _After about a week and lots of silicon coated blow jobs, not to mention I watched more than my share of internet porn(_learning way more that my virginal mind needed to)._ I was ready to test my skills.¨

¨Who are you? And what have you done with our friend?¨ Alice asked with a look of complete shock, mixed with a little adoration.

Truthfully, it was kinda creepy. It was like she was a proud parent or something, beaming at her little one´s new accomplishment. Like I said, _scary_.

¨Anyway.¨ I said, trying not to feel embarrassed.

¨It all started with our usual after school make out session, but little did I know this would lead to a whole new experience. For both of us.¨

**xxXXxx**

_¨Edward, I don´t know what to say, that was.. I mean... what was... shit I can´t believe you just did that to me.¨_

_Believe you me I was not fucking complaining, my fucking toes were still curled and I swear I saw the nebula. I was still having trouble focusing my eyes, after the sudden bursts of light._

_I was trying to recover from my mind blowing orgasm and was having a bit of trouble articulating. I mean, **What. Do. You. Expect.** I had just seen stars... I mean I had literally **¨saw the lightening flash and heard the thunder roll¨ ** So, should I really be able to form a coherent sentence. When my lady parts felt like they had gotten a boost from a pair of jumper cables._

_¨So you liked it, baby?¨_

_I inhaled sharply, as if I had just been slapped. I was appalled. How dare he ask me such a thing. That was like saying Einstein was kinda smart and not a fucking genius. Especially since I had just had an atomic bomb of an orgasm._

_Seeing the mock horror in my expression, he immediately took it the wrong way and became concerned._

_¨What is it? Bellsie what´s wrong? Why are you looking like that? Say something, please.¨ He spoke frantically. All his questions coming out in a rush._

_¨Edward.¨ I scolded. ¨How could you insult me by asking such a question? Did I like it.¨ I huffed. ¨As a matter of fact I liked it so much, I´m calling Allstate Insurance tomorrow. I need to get full coverage for that tongue. It will be in good hands with Allstate.¨ I blushed._

_He immediately relaxed at my joke and the tension was completely gone from his body. Well.. almost completely. My boy was sporting a serious Oscar Mayer juicy jumbo. It looked like one false move and David Banner was gonna turn into the Hulk._

_¨Hey you.¨ I said looking up at him through my lashes. ¨That was pretty fucking awesome, but...¨ I purposefully let my sentence trail off. Waiting for him to take the bait._

_5...4...3...2...1... bingo!_

_¨But what?¨ He asked, looking confused. Just like I wanted him to._

_¨Well, it was awesome like I said, but... I don´t give out I.O.U.´s¨_

_Before he could respond I climbed into his lap, straddling my legs on either side of his body. Slowly I began nipping at his earlobe. Biting with just enough pressure to make him moan and grit his teeth. Trailing my tongue down the side of his neck toward his chest, I could feel his rock hard cock between my legs. _

_¨ Ahh... shit Bellsie... wa- wa- wa whatcha doin?¨ he stuttered. _

_¨Kissing my boyfriend. What does it look like I´m doing? Or better yet, what does it feel like I´m doing?¨_

_Just then I started grinding my hips into his pelvis, enjoying the friction between my legs. Slamming his head back against the headboard, Edwards eyes rolled back in his head. It looked like all my studying would not be in vain. I was one sexy little vixen._

_I tugged a bit forcefully on his nipples, while continuing my assault on his neck. Sucking his pulse point like I was trying to draw blood. I felt his cock twitch beneath me. I swear I thought I was gonna cum again. It was turning me on knowing that I had this kind of effect on him._

_In my best whiney baby voice, I said, ¨lay down baby, I wanna taste you too.¨ _

_Batting my eyelashes and biting my bottom lip, I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. He caved. I expected him to be all chivalrous and deny me the opportunity to please him. I decided to forgo the argument and pull out the big guns. _

_If it was one thing he couldn´t do was deny me anything. Especially with the puppy dog eyes and lip biting. Yeah, I was hitting below the belt (no pun intended), but I had a job to do. I was clearly on a mission._

_In my quest to conquer the coveted ¨Golden Peen Sucking Award¨, I paused to pay homage to the nipples that I adored sucking. I loved them much, because Edward made the sexiest squealy noises when I sucked his nipples. _

_Something I had to keep from Rose and Alice. If Emmett and Jasper found out that he squealed like a girl... that could definitely hinder my tongue action. I´ll be damned if anything... and I do mean anything is gonna between the new relationship between my cooch and Edward´s tongue. I was seriously considering proposing._

**xxXXxx**

Alice and Rose´s expressions interrupted my trip down memory lane.

¨What bitches. Stop looking at me like that. I distinctly remember you gushing about the first time Jazz went down on you Ali and Rose, let´s not get me started on you and Em. I still throw up in my mouth when I think about it. Look if you two are gonna give me all sorts of crazy ass looks, then the story´s over. So what´s it gonna be? Would you like me to continue or not? Your choice.¨

¨Damn Bells, who knew sucking a little dick, would make your balls to grow. Girl if your this feisty from sucking, just think about once Eddie boy rams that golden peen in your hot twat. You´ll be a bigger bitch than Rose.¨ Alice laughed. ¨No offense Rose.¨

¨None taken Ali, it´s a tough job, but somebody´s gotta do it.¨ Rose replied with a sly smile, giving Alice a muddy fist pound.

¨Are you two harpies finished with the Thelma and Louise bullshit? Can I continue please?¨ I said with obvious agitation.

They both nodded in agreement, but otherwise remained silent.

It wasn´t that I was mad or anything, they were only doing what I expected them to. It´s just that the shyness and embarrassment was beginning to weigh heavily on my emotional state.

¨Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted(heavy on the sarcasm). I asked Edward for a taste of the magic peen.¨

xxXXxx

_After giving each of his nipples the proper TLC they deserved. I made my way down the yellow brick road. I´d be damn if I let Dorothy and those fucking ruby slippers out do me. I felt like I was intoxicated. Edward´s skin had a smell that made me lightheaded. It was a mixture of his axe shower gel, Dolce & Gabanna cologne and just... Edward. It was a heady and intoxicating combination. _

_¨Bellsie are you sure you want to do this? Baby, I don´t want you to feel any pressure to please me. I just really want you to be happy.¨ He said. Tugging nervously on his hair._

_At that moment, I swear my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I had the sweetest, most selfless boyfriend in the world. Just when I thought I couldn´t love him any more than I already did. He goes and says some sweet shit like that. Just confirming to me that I was doing the right thing._

_¨Edward, I know you don´t expect me to do anything. I just want to show you how happy you make me. I wanna make you feel just as good as you made me feel.¨ _

_I looked down, fiddling with the button on his jeans. Suddenly my nerves were making me feel slightly insecure. _

_It wouldn´t be the first time. I was always questioning myself where Edward was concerned. I mean I new I was average, pretty even, but Edward was beautiful. With that beauty he could have any girl he wanted. So why was he with me? This was the million dollar question. I don´t think I´ll ever have the answer.._

_I felt his finger lifting my chin, forcing me to look into those piercing green eyes. I was officially a goner. _

_What I saw was so unbelievable. It took my breath away. Edward´s green eyes were a liquid pool of desire and lust. Mixed with pure love and adoration. I felt like I could see all the way into his soul. This only fueled my quest and gave me the courage I needed to move forward._

_With steady hands, I proceeded to undo the buttons of his fly. His breathing increased coming in short spurts._

_¨Bella.¨ he hissed. ¨I have had so many fantasies of this. Baby I can´t believe your really gonna suck my dick. This shit is so fucking hot. I´m trying not to jizz in my pants, just thinking about it.¨_

_I smiled shyly, ¨I don´t know if I should be offended or honored, by the fact that you fantasize about me sucking your dick.¨_

_While easing his jeans and boxers down simultaneously, as he lifted his hips to aid in the process. I pretended to think about how I felt._

_¨Hmm... offended or honored?¨ I teased._

_One look of the massive erection that sprung out of his jeans and my eyes immediately bulged out of my head, leaving my mouth opened in an astonished ¨O¨. I will never tire of this beautiful sight._

_Edward let out a low throaty chuckle, ¨I´ll take that as honored.¨_

_Wow, I thought, what the fuck do I do with that? My mind was reeling and my alter ego was quickly throwing a few things in a suitcase. Headed for the border... no doubt. It was one thing to get him off with my hand, but this was gonna be interesting. _

_¨Edward... baby, your **huge**. God I love you.¨ _

_My alter ego was shaking her head in embarrassment, while waiting for the bus. Okay so it was a lame thing to say, but it was true. I swear I was in a fucking trance. He was beautiful, but his dick was the most beautiful specimen I had ever laid eyes on. It was fucking perfect and it was mine. Deal with it bitches._

_I stuck my tongue out. And very slowly I ran it over my bottom lip. It was like I was in the dessert and I had found a cool fountain. I couldn´t wait to taste it. _

_¨Bella... Bella... Baby where did you just go? Are you alright?¨_

_I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. ¨Edward, I think I´ve fallen in love with your cock.¨_

_¨Oh you have now.¨ He smirked._

_He grabbed hold of his engorged member and slowly began to move his hand up and down... up and down... head to base... head to base..._

_I could not believe how turned on I was, not to mention I felt parched. It was then I noticed the pre cum glistening in the tip. _

_I don´t know what came over me. It was like I was at Wal-Mart, for the black friday. That cum was the last of a great deal... and I had to have it._

_Without a second thought, I scooted up his thighs and ran my tongue across top of his shaft. Rescuing the precious liquid. Somethings should not be wasted._

_¨Shit! Bella, baby that was soooo fucking hot. Here you wanna take over? Give me your hand.¨_

_Without hesitation I gave him my hand. He quickly replaced my hand with his. Guiding me up and down, moaning loudly with each stroke._

_I can´t lie. At first I thought it was gonna be weird, but it just felt so natural. His skin was silky smooth, but somehow still felt firm. I continued to stroke him with a firm grip, while using my other hand to cup his balls. They were so soft and delicate. I always handled them with extreme care. _

_¨Ssss... Bellsie... ahhhh.. just like that baby.¨ He whimpered. He fucking whimpered, score one for Bella._

_Edward´s hand was pulling through is messy hair and the look in his eyes was like a shot of fucking heroin. I would do anything to keep him looking at me like that. Eyes smoldering with gold flecks, sparkling like diamonds._

_I looked him straight in the eye brown melting with green and painstakingly slow ran my tongue over the tip of his enormous cock._

_¨Jeez Bells!¨ he choked._

_My alter ego was standing with her mouth hanging open, while the bus passed her by. Clearly thinking here is where she needed to be. I was on fucking cloud nine. Edward was my drug of choice and at the rate I was going... I was sure to end up in rehab._

_Maybe it was my imagination, but I could´ve sworn his dick tasted like strawberries and cream. I took the entire head in my mouth, while continuing ministrations with my hand. Letting it pop out of my mouth, just like I had seen on the internet, was almost Edward´s undoing._

_¨Arrrrrgh... fuck... yes baby... do that again please.¨ He begged through gritted teeth._

_Anything... absolutely anything for the love of my life. Not to mention, this was making my clit throb to the point of it almost being painful. I was dripping my arousal all over the sheets._

_After letting the head of his dick pop out of my mouth a few more times. I went for the homestretch. I took him in deep my mouth relaxing my throat, like I practiced, so I could take as much of him in as possible. Sucking and pumping him to a sweet release. I hummed at the sensation of having him in my mouth. That´s when my alter ego took over and I begin to assault on his dick with a steady rhythm. That was driving him wild._

_Where as Edward had been fisting the sheets before, his hands were now tangled in my hair holding me steady. He thrust his hips up, settling in his own steady rhythm. Soon he was fucking my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I was expecting this, what with all the internet porn studies I´d been conducting. Watching was nothing like participating in the real thing. _

_¨ Oooo... fuck yes, Bella. Your mouth is so fucking hot. I´m gonna cum baby, just watching your mouth on my dick.¨ He whispered. He was pumping an almost brutally rhythm in and out of my mouth. _

_Oddly enough, this didn´t scare me, I was so fucking turned on. I felt like I was gonna blow a gasket. Rubbing my thighs together was not enough friction. He began to pick up speed, like he was close to the finish line. His dick throbbed and felt even harder, if that was even possible. That tight feeling in the bottom my stomach that I was slowing beginning to recognize, was become more and more intense. I was ready to cum just thinking about how much I was pleasing Edward._

_¨Bellaaaa.¨ he sang. ¨Ahh... baby I´m so close. Move or I´m gonna cum in your mouth.¨_

_I let out a groan deep in my throat, the vibrations causing Edward to yelp in pleasure. Remembering what I´d learned on the internet, I pulled out my last trick. The icing on the fucking cake._

_I pulled back my lips, letting my teeth skim lightly over his massive shaft, while gently giving his balls a squeeze. This sent his senses into fucking overload._

_¨I´m. Gonna. Fucking. Dump. My. Load.¨ He said with each pump of his dick. Shit... fuck... motherfucking move Bella... ahhhh¨ _

_And just like that, Edward threw his head back on the pillow, eyes glued shut and stilled. Warm creamy liquid began shooting from the tip of his dick and I swallowed every single drop. Making sure that nothing was missed, by licking him clean._

_Initially I thought I would be grossed out and pull away when he shot his load. Oddly though, he tasted amazing. I was so fucking turned on, that my hand reached between my legs for my clit. I quickly fingered myself to another earth shattering climax. Not bothering to care that I was getting off in front of Edward._

_Edward let out a few more expletives, panting through gritted teeth. Watching me please myself, he stroked himself til he was cumming again._

_It was embarrassing to say the least. What the hell? I was desperate and desperate times, called for desperate fucking measures._

_I suddenly felt myself explode. Seeing stars behind my eyelids for the second time in an hour. Edward gently rubbed his thumb across my cheek in soothing circles, as my body convulsed and my orgasm subsided._

_When I stopped trembling and my breathing was somewhat normal, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I had just tickled my lady parts, while my gorgeous, glowing and insanely beautiful fucking boyfriend watched. Holy fucking shit._

_Edward placed his hands underneath my arms, drawing me up to his chest glistening with sweat. I began to trace tiny figure eights above his heart._

_We fell into a comfortable silence as our breathing slowed and we relished in the aftermath of some of the hottest oral sex in history. _

_I could feel Edward stroking my hair and placing soft kisses on my forehead. Suddenly I felt very shy and exposed. My alter ego was soaking in the tub, taking a long drag on one of those long Capri girlie cigarettes. I refused to be the one to break the silence, so I waited. Unfortunately my full body blush gave way to my embarrassment._

_¨Hey you, whatcha thinking?¨_

_I sighed stretching out my stiff limbs._

_¨I... I... I´m sorry.¨ I said speaking barely above a whisper._

_¨Bellsie.¨ He said sounding serious. ¨Look at me. Sorry for what?¨_

_Meeting his eyes I said just as low, ¨I didn´t mean to... to touch myself.¨ Blushing scarlet I continued. ¨It´s just that... I mean.. well, watching you was making me so turned on. That I thought I was about to blow a gasket. I promise it´s not something I´ll do on a regular basis.¨_

_**Oh. My. God. **Can this get anymore awkward. Looking at my alter ego soak in a tub full of bubbles. I expect no help from her. That bitch was spent._

_Edward surprised me by laughing. I didn´t know whether to punch him or run from the room crying._

_¨Babe, are you serious? That was the single most, erotic fucking thing I have ever seen. You not being ashamed of pleasing yourself in front of me. Please tell me you would be willing to do that again. I was also thinking that maybe we can add phone sex to the mix now.¨_

_¨Are you serious.. you...you liked it... I mean... you liked all of it?¨I asked voice full of hesitation. _

_¨Are you fucking kidding me. Hell yes! Feel free to suck my dick, while getting off anytime you get ready.¨_

_Suddenly my brow crinkled with worry._

_¨Babe, what is it?¨ Joking aside and concern evident in his velvet voice._

_¨Well, I was just wondering... umm... are you gonna tell Em and Jazz?¨ I asked. I don´t know why, but concerned with everyone knowing our business. Which was utterly ridiculous. Simply because we didn´t keep secrets. _

_That´s just how it´s always been with us. Always.. even when the info was about a sibling. You just threw up in your mouth and waited for your siblings sex life to be revealed in full detailed report. Sometimes that shit really grossed me the fuck out, especially since Jazz was like my brother too. I felt like I was getting it on all sides._

_¨Well babe...¨ he said slowly. ¨You know we don´t keep secrets, but if it makes you uncomfortable. I guess I don´t have to say anything.¨_

_I wasn´t sure, but I swear I could feel a hint of disappointment in his voice. I guess I understood, after all, I know he wanted to tell his stories too. Bringing a halt to all the blue balled and virgin jokes._

_¨No love your right, but can we wait awhile?¨_

_¨Till when?¨_

_¨How about... umm.. how about.. homecoming weekend. That would be perfect. I have my spa appointment with the girls and you can tell the boys then.¨_

_He looked skeptical, like that was to long to wait._

_¨You know..¨ I purred. ¨That would give us lots more practice time and who knows how much we will have done by then.¨_

_Buh ya baby! I had him hooked line and sinker. By the faraway look that was in his eyes, I knew he was already anticipating another one of my sweet Bella specials. Trust me the insinuation of us possibly having intercourse, wasn´t lost on him either. _

_My alter ego was sipping Cristal from an expensive champagne flute, checking her datebook for the first available opening. I could see now she was gonna be a handful._

**xxXXxx**

Snapping back to the present, Rose and Alice were two drooling fools. If I didn´t know any better, I could´ve sworn I thought I saw Alice fondling her breast, with her mouth hanging open.

Well, don´t just sit there gaping, say something. Hell anything would be better than the two of you staring at me like I´ve got two fucking heads.¨

Rose spoke up shaking herself from her stupor, ¨Bella Swan, you are one kinky bitch. I ain´t mad, not at all, in fact I wet may panties just listening to that kinky shit.¨

Alice spoke before I got a chance to, ¨TMI.. Rose... TMI...¨

¨Bitch please, at least I´m being honest. I´m not the one tweaking my nipples, wagging my tongue like a fucking dog in heat.¨

Alice seem to shrink into herself, slightly embarrassed for getting caught.

¨So I wasn´t crazy, you were trying to get off over there in the mud. Alice now that´s just nasty.¨ I scolded playfully.

Just then the attendant appeared. ¨Excuse me ladies, it´s time for the next treatment.¨

¨Ladies!¨ We chorused. Bursting into a fit of giggles.

The attendant just rolled her eyes and shook her head. We exited the tub, leaving the mud and dirty conversations behind. I decided to save my newly devised plan for Edward until we headed to the mall. Tonight Edward and I were finally gonna do the deed. And I could hardly wait.

* * *

Okay you know what to do... leave me a little bit of love... your kind words are greatly appreciated... Okay for a few Rec´s... you what I say: **gotta give love to get love**!

My personal favs that I have shamelessly read more that one time... okay more than two time... but hey they´re awsome fics... The wonderful Domward Trilogy by **tarasueme** .. **The Submissive**, **The Dominant**, and **The Training**... and last but certainly not least I can´t forget my sexy Mobward in the awsome fic **Like a Moth to a Flame** by the talented **CitizenCullen25** .. check em´out you won´t be disappointed!

Krazi

xoxo


	5. Chapter 4: Primping for the Big Dance

**I own nothing.. leaving that to Stephanie Meyer...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**The Big Dance**

**EPOV**

¨What the fuck you grinning about Eddie boy?¨

¨Em, man could you please not call me Eddie. Damn, I swear that is so fucking irritating.¨

¨Hey Jazz, somebody´s got his panties in a wad this morning.¨ Emmett guffawed.

¨Yeah, our little Eddie boy´s a bit sexually frustrated. It seems Carlisle caught my man ¨_tickling his fancy¨ _this morning over a bowl of fruit loops. ¨ Jasper informed Emmett.

¨Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?¨ Emmett asked clearly not getting the point.

¨You know Em..._´jack on jack off´¨ _Jasper said mimicking the motions with his hands, for emphasis.

¨Oh..oooo! Dude, E that´s just fucking nasty. I eat at that table. Now where the fuck am I gonna eat?¨ Emmett said sounding offended.

¨Oh... uhh I don´t know how about... your house, ya fucktard.¨

¨Dude, I´m hurt. You know I can´t live without Mama E´s home cookin´, but that´s besides the fucking point. Why in the fuck were you jacking off in the first place? Don´t you have a girlfriend?¨ Emmett asked. Suddenly as if realization hit, Emmett began to laugh.

¨W-w-what´s the matter Edward?¨ Emmett stuttered through his laughter. ¨My little sister keeping you in check with a serious case of _blue balls_?¨

¨Jasper... you fucking prick!¨ I yelled smacking the back of his head.

¨Ow! Damn Eddie. Can´t you take a joke?¨ He whined.

¨No you dickhead, I can´t. I told you not to tell Em´s stupid ass what happened, but did you listen... no! Ass wipe!¨ Just when I thought this day could get no worse. I have to deal with these two douche bags. Mind you I didn´t get to release my very obvious pressure, so I am PMSing like a little bitch. Everything is fucking irritating the hell outta me.

¨Awww c´mon E, there is nothing wrong with a little masturbation.¨ Emmett said mocking sympathy. ¨I mean it´s perfectly normal, when you _don´t_ have a girlfriend.¨ He bellowed.

¨Em´s right man. I just recommend you do that shit in your room and not at the breakfast table.¨ Jasper chimed in. ¨I would rather my girl not be subjected to that kind of shit.¨

That did it. These two fucking clowns were getting on my last nerve and it was time to wipe those smug ass smiles of there fucking faces. Running my hands through my already unruly hair. I decided to tell them about Bella and I.

¨Larry and Moe, are to two fucking stooges finished? Because if you are, I´ve got a little fucking news for you. Yes _**Moby Dickless**_ and _**Dickless Tracy, **_for the record, not that it´s any of your fucking business. I did get caught by my Dad whacking my meat this morning. Not that this is any of your goddamn business either, but I was having flashbacks of being with my girl. You know reminiscing about shit we _did_.¨ I stressed the last word wanting to send a clear message that Bella and I had been intimate.

Emmett began coughing and sputtering liking a wounded animal and Jasper looked like he had just saw a fucking ghost. _Bingo_... mission accomplished. I couldn´t help but take advantage of their stunned silence.

¨Ha... ha... ha... look at you two dumb asses.¨ I spat with a smug look on my face. ¨Who the fuck is laughing now, bitches.¨ I smirked. Revenge is a fucking dish best served cold. I couldn´t help but grin to myself in anticipation of what´s to come.

Jasper was the first to speak, ¨What the fuck man! You holding out on us? You mean to tell me Bella let you hit that thang?¨ He was so shocked that all his questions came out in a rush.

¨When? Where? How? Was it good? Did she have an orgasm the first time? Details... details.. come on man what the fuck are you waiting for?

¨Damn Jasper, slow down you sound like a fucking girl. The first time was two weeks ago in her bedroom.¨

¨Really, fuck E! You been holding out on us for two week. You sly fucker.¨

¨Whoa... whoa... wait a fucking minute. Are you two motherfuckers serious? That´s my fucking little sissy you pricks are talking about.¨

Emmett turned to towards me with a death glare, ¨Edward, please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. I don´t wanna think that you have been fucking deflowering my sissy!¨ Emmett spoke each word slowly while looking like he wanted to rip my fucking head off.

The nerve of this fucking dickhead. Here he was trying to intimidate me about Bella, when he was boning our best friends twin sister, not to mention, that dumb fuck Jazz, was laying the pipe to Ali.

What kind of fucked up hypocritical world did these two live in. Of course I knew that Em was only bullshitting, we had already had this conversation. He knows that I love Bella and I would never do anything to hurt her.

This is just some big brother ritual that we have all had to go through. I did the same to Jazz, while he gave Em shit about Rose. It was fucked up, but that just the way shit was between us. I trusted these fuckers with my life and the same goes for dating our sisters. I know that Jazz would never hurt my Ali cat, just like Em would never hurt Rose.

¨Hold the fucking phone Em, don´t you get all ´_protective big brother´ _on me. Last time I checked your dick had a season pass to Rose´s...¨

¨Hey...hey... that´s my fucking sister your talking about.¨ Jazz barked.

¨Well excuse me. Your a fuckin mean one Mr. Grinch! You turn fuckin green when someone mentions sex with Rosie, but you wanna a play by play of my fuckin sissy. Jazz your lucky I don´t bitch slap your country ass.¨ Em threatened.

¨My point exactly and last time I checked, Jazz, you and Alice aren´t just holding hands either. Em, man that really hurts... I mean you know how much I love Bella. I would never force her to do anything she didn´t want to. That includes us having sex. Bella means way more to me than just a simple fuck. I want us to make love, but only when she´s ready.¨

¨E man... your right and I apologize. It´s just... well it´s just...¨ He trailed off searching for the right words. ¨I know you would never hurt, hell your one of my best friend´s. I fucking trust you with my life, so of course I trust you not to hurt my sissy. Damn, I feel like a fucking sap, but it´s just that it´s hard to except, you know... my little Small fry is growing up.¨ Emmett confessed voice thick with emotion.

¨Damn Em, you need a fucking kleenex?¨ Jasper interrupted.

¨Shut the fuck up, Jazz!¨ Emmett roared eyes blazing blue flames.

We knew each other well enough to know, when it was time to joke and when it was time to shut the fuck up. I´d say that this was as good a time as any...for Jazz to shut the fuck up.

¨It´s not the same for us as it is for you guys.¨ Emmett explained. ¨I mean Bella is just as much my responsibility as she is Charlie´s. With Renee in Florida and my Dad working. It´s always been my job to look out for her. Actually Edward, if makes it any easier for you. Bella beat you to the punch.¨

¨Huh? I mean what.. she told you?¨ I stammered.

¨No. Calm the fuck down. She just wanted to know how I felt about it, because she said thought she was ready. To be intimate with your pansy ass.¨

¨Really.¨ I was shocked. I couldn´t believe she talked to Emmett about this. Then again, who was I kidding. This was Bella, she would never want to disappoint Emmett. She loved him to much and his opinion always mattered.

¨What did you tell her?¨

¨What the fuck you think I told her.¨ He snapped. ¨You got that dick of yours wet didn´t you?¨

¨Well... what do you mean exactly by wet. Cause..¨

¨Blah...blah...blah...Edward!¨ Emmett yelled with his fingers sticking in his ears.

¨What?¨

¨Look, stop pissing in your pants. I´m not cool with this shit, but I´m cool with it. If that makes any fucking sense. Besides, Bella´s got your ass so pussy whipped it ain´t even funny. Just don´t hurt my fucking sissy and when it rains, make sure you open a fuckin umbrella. Ya get me.¨ Em said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

¨Thanks Em and you can trust me. I would never hurt my girl.¨ I promised

And just like that. I made my way through the _big brother rights of passage. _Hopefully, Bella´s surprise involves my dick getting aquainted with her pussy. How sweet it is.

¨Okay, so give us some fucking details.¨ Jazz begged like an old gossiping hag.

Jasper was like a fucking dog with a bone. It was pathetic actually, you would think he´d never been with a woman before and wanted to live vicariously through me. Although it felt good to put it out there, hinting at the illusion. The actual details of our intimacy, where just to private to talk about. I loved her and respected her to much, not mention Emmett look like he was about to throw up. Before I could answer Jasper, Emmett cut in.

¨Hey fuck face, that´s still my sissy your talking about. I said I was okay with it, not that I wanted a play by play of what this douche bag is doing with her. Besides Jazz, Eddie boy here strikes me as a,_ don´t-fuck-and-tell_ kinda guy. In my book a good fucking quality to have. Ain´t that right E.¨ Emmett was giving me this scary ass look, holding my shoulder in a death grip. I knew the look. It was the one he meant when he was serious. Like I said, you gotta know when to play and when to just shut the fuck up and agree. Of course, I choose to agree.

¨Uhh...yeah Em. I don´t think Bella wants me telling all this. We just agreed that we wouldn´t keep secrets, that´s all.¨ I said swallowing thickly, not taking Em´s threat lightly. I had absolutely no reason not to believe he would have my balls hanging from his mirror, like those fuzzy dice, if I did anything to hurt Bella.

Just then my phone buzzed, effectively ending the conversation for now. Although I´m not fooled by Jazz, as soon as Em´s out of earshot, that nosey fucker is gonna try to weasel info out of me again. I looked down and had a text from my girl. Emmett and Jasper started arguing over the NBA finals, Bella and I all but forgotten. I opened my phone to see what my baby had sent me.

**Hey... I miss you soooo much... I´m worried.. how did it go with the guys... Em didn´t hurt you, did he? I will fucking kill him if he touched you... I told Rose and Ali... they´re really happy for us... we´re off to work on your surprise... let me know your OK... Miss you like crazy. -B**

**P.S. I meant what I said.. don´t cut off to much or I will cut you off from the who-ha TIL IT GROWS BACK!**

**xo**

Damn, Em´s right I am whipped. I could feel my cock twitch uncomfortably in my pants. I couldn´t wait to see my girl all dressed up and beautiful just for me. We were pulling into the salon,so I waited to respond. Once we were inside I quickly typed a response while I waited.

**Hey beautiful... I miss you too... and so does Eddie jr. *wink*... yes I told them... and no Em didn´t hurt me... he did give me shit... but I understand he loves you.. but it´s all good... we agreed no details.. I just didn´t feel right talking about you like that... it felt disrespectful... I don´t know... can you give me a hint to my surprise... I can´t wait to see you beautiful -E**

**P.S. I promise that you´ll have plenty to pull later tonight... when I have you for desert.. *licking lips***

**Glad it went well...these nosey bitches wanted details.. I hope your not mad... it´s just girlie stuff... now stop interrupting me... I´m working on the surprise and I need to concentrate... panties are a distraction.. *sopping wet* -B**

I grinned to myself as I sat in the chair, to get my unruly mane trimmed. Bella was my soulmate, my other half. I was truly grateful to have her in my life. I couldn´t wait for us to make love. That was the only thing that was missing, but as much as I longed to be buried inside of her. I wanted our first time to be special. More importantly I wanted it to be our her terms.

The day continued to pass, with our usual banter and us planning for tonight. The plan was to take the girls to an early dinner at _Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles, then the dance at school, the night ending with us back at our house for a small intimate gathering. A few of our friends from school were invited, but nothing big. My Mom and Dad trusted Alice and I- it wasn´t something we took lightly-Esme was scary as fuck when she got mad. I choose to live in peace and not fuck up. Ultimately, by the end of the night, it would only be the three of us. Emmett, Jasper and I with our beautiful ladies. I planned to spend all night pleasuring Bella anyway she let me.

¨Hey Em.. Jazz, everything set for tonight?"

¨Damn straight, Rose has been hinting at a surprise for me all week. I can´t wait to find out what it is. Oh, by the way. Charlie´s and Sue are off to Seattle with the parental til Sunday. Then he´s going to Portland for a law enforcement convention. So that leaves you and sissy covered.¨

¨Yeah, Rosie and I are good too. Our parents are gonna be with them as well. The plan is the girls are staying at the Cullen house and the boys are at the Swans. So Emmett don´t forget to forward your house phone to your cell and make sure Bells does the same. I doubt that they´ll call, but just in case.¨

¨Great. Em you been stocking up on the brew this week?¨ I questioned.

¨You bet your sweet ass I have. I even got one of my teammates to make me some of their fraternity punch, that shit is kick ass awesome. We are definitely gonna be shitfaced by tomorrow.¨

¨Cool, but let´s save that for the private party, after those fuckers go home. I don´t want anyone from school getting wasted at my place. That shit I don´t need.¨

¨I hear you dude. How long we gonna let these lame fuckers stay anyway? Personally, I don´t see why you invited those douches over in the first place.¨ Em said.

¨Yeah E, I´m with Em. All that does is take away from my alone time with Alice.¨ Jasper pouted.

¨Believe you fucking me, this was not my idea. Jazz, man you know how Alice loves to throw a fucking party. Unfortunately, _I_ only mentioned it to one person and I hope Bella doesn´t kick my ass.¨ I openly shuddered at the thought of Bella and Tanya in such a small place. Even though my house is like over 8,. That´s still not big enough to hold the animosity between those two. Talk about oil and water. That shit just don´t mix.

¨Please tell me you did not invite that Denali whore?¨ Emmett groaned.

¨Not really. Esme and her big mouth mentioned it to her Mom, so what was I supposed to do. Hopefully, I´ll have Bella so distracted she won´t have time to pay attention to Tanya. Then again, Alice only invited couples so maybe she won´t even come. That said, by 2:30 a.m., _**they don´t have to go home, but they damn sure gotta get the fuck outta my house**_. Think you can handle that part Em?¨

¨With pleasure ma brotha... with pleasure..¨ Emmett responded while cracking his knuckles.

**BPOV**

¨Okay, spill it Swan. What exactly is this great plan that you need help with.¨ Rose asked.

¨Yeah, Bella, all this mystery is driving me crazy.¨ Alice chirped.

¨I wanted help seducing Edward, but now...I...I don´t know guys. I mean... I want to... but... I think I´m losing my nerve.¨

I knew once we left the salon, I would have to come clean about my plans to be with Edward tonight. It´s just that as much as I wanted to, I just had no idea how to be sexy. What if I did something wrong. What if I killed the mood. I would never be able to live with myself... if... if Edward rejected me. I was one big ball of nerves. My stomach was filled with so many butterflies, I thought I might puke any minute. I began mentally musing, over my plans for after the dance. Thinking about being with Edward that way, was seriously soaking my girlie bits.

¨Earth to Swan...come in... do you read me bitch.¨ Rose teased effectively bringing me back to the present.

¨Uhh... huh?¨ I said looking dumbfounded.

¨Girl, do you hear me talking to you? Shit Alice, this is worse than we thought. If we don´t help get her on Edward´s dick tonight, I think she may actually crack up.¨

¨I agree. Looks like she´s suffering from a serious case of ¨_HOT-TWAT-I-TUS¨. _Rose, as her best friends we are morally obligated to help. I mean we could very well end up in _hell_ if we don´t help get her laid.¨

¨Umm... Alice I think you have that backwards. Assisting me with premarital sex and fornication can very well send us all to _hell.¨ _ I said nervously.

¨Look Bella.¨ She said reassuringly. ¨We´ve all been there, it´s okay, don´t over think it. You have a bad habit of just... just.. just thinking to damn much. It´s your first time, as much as we would all like it to be, it doesn´t have to be perfect, but it opens the door to greater possibilities. Ninety-nine percent of the time it´s just awkward and down right painful.¨

My face paled immediately, of course she would mention pain, my biggest fear.

¨Way to go dip shit. Why don´t you just scare the hell outta the poor girl. Alice, she´s nervous enough, without your damn horror stories.¨ Rose scoffed.

¨Sorry Bells, I didn´t mean to scare you. I just really want you to stop thinking so much and just enjoy what you´ve planned for Edward.¨ Alice said apologetically.

¨Yeah, yeah.. thank you _**Dr. goddamn Phil**_, enough of this psychiatric bullshit, just tell us what the plan is. One way or another, I´m getting your _cherry popped._.. _**tonight**_.¨ Rose huffed eyeing me with a ¨_and-don´t-fuck-with¨ _look on her face.

Yeah, they don´t call her a _mean bitch for nothing, _once she got _that look... _she was not to be fucked with. I love my friends and I have no clue what I would do without them. So, with an exasperated sigh, I begin to tell them the plan I had formulated to get Edward and I in bed together, because honestly... I needed their help. By the time we pulled up to the mall, I had gone over the details. Leaving nothing out. In turn they gave me their suggestions on how to make it better. All in all, I´d say it was pretty full proof and only needed the slightest of adjustments to go off without a hitch.

Normally, I hate shopping, but today I was on a mission, so we were headed to the mall for supplies. Shopping, _gah_... this of course was an essential must for why I needed Rose and Alice. I had no clue what I was looking for. I hated shopping. Rose and Alice on the other hand, needed to a trip to _shoppers anonymous. _Those bitches had serious retail issues. They could actually work as personal fucking shoppers, because those bitches could find needle in a damn haystack. It was fucking brutal to watch them shop. Believe you me, they took no fucking prisoners.

Naturally, I sucked it up and got my damn head in the game. Cause tonight, at exactly midnight, plan **O.S.E.C... **_**Operation Seduce Edward Cullen **_would begin. My girls couldn´t wait to help me pull this shit off. I had come up with the perfect excuse to do to get Edward to my house tonight_ alone. _Won´t that whore Tanya be surprised when Edward and I skip out on the party at his house. Suck on that shit was genius. If I must say so myself and of course I must. Rose and Alice agreed, so we set off to buy some much needed supplies to aid in my quest.

¨Bella, I can´t believe you!¨Alice gushed with a sly smile playing on her lips. ¨I had no idea you had it in you. You little sexy vixen.¨

¨I know right. Bitch, this plan is lethal.¨ Rose said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. ¨Old Eddie boy won´t know what hit him,_ mother-fucking-purrrr-fect.¨_

We all laughed at Rose´s perfect Eartha Kitt impression, as we headed into the mall arms linked, minds focused on preparations for **O.S.E.C.**. First stop, Wics-n-Stics, nothing like candles for a night of seduction and romance. Okay truthfully, I just love fucking candles. This is just an excuse to splurge.

¨Hey look Bella, what about these?¨ Alice trilled from across the store. ¨Aren´t they pretty and they smell absolutely amazing¨

¨Mmmm.¨ I moaned as I inhaled the mouthwatering scent of the strawberries and crème candles. ¨These´ll be perfect Alice.¨

¨Yeah, I thought so, Edward is always whining about your strawberry shampoo and conditioner. He even...¨ She abruptly stopped speaking and looked like the cat that ate the canary. If I didn´t know any better, I´d swear I saw feathers hanging from her lips.

¨Alice! What is it? What were you going to say?¨

Looking around the store like she was paranoid, Alice leaned in to whisper in my ear. ¨Bella, if you ever repeat what I´m about to tell you, I swear I will kill you. Do you promise?¨

Not having a clue what she was about to say. I assumed it was something serious or maybe my ass was just nosey. Either way I leaned in focused and ready for the gossip.

¨Okay Ali, I promise. What is it?¨

¨Not so fast.¨ She hissed in my ear. ¨Pinkie swear.¨

¨Yeah.. uhh.. didn´t we stop that shit, in what eighth grade.¨ I asked giggling all the while connecting my pinkie to hers, in a solemn oath and show of good faith.

Once again she looked around. Damn I felt like she was about to tell me inside trader secrets or something. In a voice barely above a whisper, she hissed in my ear, ¨.¨

Her words came out in a warm rush of wind, tickling my ear, causing me to burst into a uncontrollable fit of giggles. By the time it registered what she actually said, tears were streaming down my cheeks and my sides were hurting from the strain of my laughter. By this time, Rose had come over with a shitload of candles, looking at me like I´d just lost my good mind.

¨What the hell is so funny?¨ She asked with her perfectly arched eyebrow raised. Even giving me the famous Rosalie stink eye, that bitch was absolutely stunning. With her hair swept up in an elegant bun and softly curled tendrils hanging loosely around her beautiful face.

¨S-s-sorry... Alice, this is just t-t-to funny.¨ I stuttered struggling to catch my breath, so I could _try_ to explain to Rose.

¨Bellaaaaa...¨ Rose whined. ¨Tell me. You know how I hate being left out.¨

I took a few deep breaths, trying to recompose myself, before mall security was called to remove the lunatic from the premises.

¨Alice just told me...¨

¨Blah..blah...blah...¨ Alice yelled. ¨Bella, you_ pinkie sweared.¨ _Alice whined like an insolentchild_._

Finally able to breath. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and turn toward Alice. ¨Ali the pinkie swear doesn´t count if it´s not a secret.¨ I explained slowly as if I were talking to a four year old.

¨What do you mean, it´s not a secret?¨ She looked utterly confused.

¨Ali, who do you think supplies the lotion. _Duh..._¨ I said sounding exasperated. Seriously, her lights were on, but I doubt if anyone was home.

¨I mean, realistically speaking Ali, Edward and I don´t have any secrets. Do you honestly think that I would´ve been happy to find strawberry lotion in Edward´s room... **THAT WASN´T MINE! **And he would have lived to tell about it? Actually, it was my idea that he use strawberry. Having my scent makes it that much more realistic.¨

¨Aww hell, I thought you guys had a secret. Everybody knows that Edward whacks off with Bella´s strawberry lotion. That was such a waste of good pinkie swear.¨ Rose scoffed and proceeded to show me her selection. Meanwhile, Alice continued to stand there with her face _cracked_ and _on the ground. _She hated being the last to know anything or to find out her big secret... wasn´t a secret at all.

¨Ali! Would you snap the hell out of it. We´ve still got to go the the florist and Victoria´s Secret, and get back to Forks. Now is not the time for you to be battling your insanity, get the molasses out of your ass and focus.¨ Rose said through gritted teeth.

I was confused, as to who exactly was losing their virginity tonight. If I didn´t know any better, I´d swear it was Rose. She was like a damn drill Sargent. Thankfully after a mental bitch slapping from Rose, Alice was able to get her shit together. We were able to finish our shopping and get on the road back to Forks without further incident.

Rose and I chatted back and forth about tonight´s festivities, but Alice was uncharacteristically quiet, which is so not typical Alice. I couldn´t help but wonder if she was still a little perturbed over the whole ´_secret strawberry lotion´ _incident.

¨Hey Ali,¨ I said. ¨I really hope your okay, I didn´t mean to laugh at you in the mall. It´s just that... well... Edward and I _don´t _have secrets.¨

¨But apparently we do. Bella, how could you tell Rose and not me? I´m your best friend too. Why would choose to leave me out? I tell both of you everything.¨ She pouted. Clearly her feelings had been hurt worse than I thought.

¨Whoa... ¨I started to explain when Rose interrupted me.

¨Hey Al, it´s okay. Nobody´s keeping secrets from you. Bella didn´t tell me either. Emmett and I confronted Edward because he was always smelling so _girlie, _even when Bella _wasn´t _around. After a while Em and I became suspicious and Em decided to confront him about it. Anyway, long story short, Emmett threatened to kick his ass if he was cheating on Bella. That´s when Eddie came clean about his little late night hand jobs, courtesy of Forks High School´s newest little_ pussycat doll_. None other than Ms. Bella –_**late night we please ´em right with phone sex**_ -Swan. Trust me, Emmett looked like the devil himself, I would have_ cum _clean too. Get it _cum_ clean.¨ Rose cackled like a hyena.

Alice and I exchanged, _what the fuck _looks, clearly missing Rosalie´s attempt at humor.

¨Fuck you bitches, that shit was funny,¨ She shrieked with a dismissive wave her hand. In typical Rosalie Hale fashion.

After that little misunderstanding was cleared up, we moved to easy conversation, going over the final details, on how the night would play out. Don´t get me wrong I loved the hell out of my girls, but I really missed my man. I was having some serious Edward Cullen withdrawals. I pulled out my cell to send him a quick text.

**Babyyyyy...I miss you...what are you doing? Do you miss me too? I love you soooo much...I hate stupid dances, but at least I get to see my baby in a suit all dressed up...somehow that makes it alllll better...I LOVE YOU! MUAH! -B**

**P.S. I MEANT WHAT I SAID...IF YOU CUT TO MUCH OFF MY TWAT WILL BE CUT OFF UNTIL IT GROWS BACK...BTW THAT INCLUDES MY HANDS AND MY MOUTH...THEY TEND TO WORK IN HARMONY! :P**

Alice, Ms. _OCD Perfectionist_, had Rosalie going over our to do list making sure that there were no last minutes surprises once we started to get ready. Charlie was already gone and so was Esme and Carlisle, so the boys were dressing at Edward´s and the girls at my house. Just then my phone vibrated, causing me to jump.

**Hey beautiful...I miss you too baby...it´s been such a fucking long day with Beavis and fucking Butthead...trust me tonight it will be worth it...your man looks fucking fan-tab-u-lus in this suit...but it doesn´t matter...cause once people get a look at you...the fucking bell of the ball...all those other bitches will cease to exist...I can´t wait to make it better...I Love you too -E**

**P.S. BTW...YOUR LITTLE ¨SHOUTY CAPITOLS¨ DON´T INTIMIDATE ME, BUT ON THE OTHER HAND SOMETHING ABOUT...YOU WITH HOLDING THAT SWEET TWAT...THOSE SOFT HANDS...AND THAT MAGIC MOUTH OF YOURS FROM ME... IS MAKING ME WANNA GROW A SHAG...I ASSURE YOU IT´S THERE FOR THE PULLING ANYTIME YOU WANT IT..**

I´m blushing ten shades of red, by the time we pull into my driveway, in dyer need of a shower after Edward´s message. Alice´s trilling voice pulls me from my reverie.

¨Okay girls, back to schedule. We have exactly three hours and forty-five minutes to be stunning and waiting for our men. Bella, fix us something to snack on, while I take a shower. Rose you´ll shower second and while Bella is fixing snacks, use Emmett´s room to lay out all our clothes, shoes, etc... Bella, you´ll shower last. While your doing that Rose and I will do each other´s make-up. We´ll tackle yours when your done. Any questions?¨

¨Damn Ali, bossy..._much_?¨ Rose snapped.

¨Look here bitches, we do not have all fucking night. I will have order and you will follow the schedule or else. **AM I UNDER-FUCKING-STOOD?¨**

Yes ma'am.¨ Rosalie and I chorused together.

Alice may be little, but when it came to events like this, fuck with her schedule... the bitch went from cute little Gizmo to Stripe in two point fucking two seconds. Why do you think we try to keep her little gremlin ass from eating after twelve. The wrath of the little pixie, is not something I want to experience right now. I´ve got enough to worry about. I made my way to the kitchen to fix us a snack, while Rose and Alice got busy upstairs.

I effing hate cold showers, grrrr... I´m freezing my ass off, but it´s the only sure way for my hair not to frizz. Alice warned me beforehand that I had fifteen minutes tops, that would not be a problem. I would definitely be lever two thousanding my parts and getting the hell out of here. I´m already feeling the first signs of frost bite in my toes. I finished my shower in record breaking time, wrapped a towel around my shivering body. I then headed over to the sink to brush my teeth and cleanse my face. I´m so glad we don´t do this everyday. Alice has more shit than the spa.

¨Aliceeeee! Which one do I use first? I can´t remember.¨ I yell tapping foot impatiently.

¨The red bottle, then the green.¨ She replied for what seemed like the millionth time. Sheesh, what the hell ever happened to beauty´s only skin deep? This shit is ridiculous, but of course I comply. It´s always less painful that way.

Once I´m exfoliated, rejuvenated, and revitalized. I make my way into my room for the next phase of my torture... makeup. When I see how stunning and beautiful both Alice and Rose look. I literally want to hide under my bed and wish this night would be over.

¨You guys...¨ I whined. ¨You guys are beautiful. What on earth are you gonna do to me? I will never look that good.¨ I flopped on my bed burying my face in my hands.

¨What the hell are you talking about Bella. When we´re through with you, you´ll be lucky to make to the dance. Old Eddie boy, is gonna wanna jump you the minute he lays eyes on you.¨

¨Rose is right Bella. Edward won´t be able to keep his hands off you tonight. It really disappoints me how little faith you have in us.¨ Holding out her little delicate hand, as if she was performing surgery. Alice got to work. ¨ Rose concealer.¨

After and eternity of poking, plucking and prodding, Alice finally let me have a mirror. My mouth hung open in a little ¨o¨ of surprise. I could not believe it was me. I was literally speechless, sitting there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

¨Damn Swan, if K Stew wasn´t my girl crush, I would do you B. You looking fucking H-O-T-T-... HOT, baby.¨ Rose laughed.

Looking at just how smokey my eyes were and how sexy my makeup was, my confidence shot through the roof. There is noway in hell, I wasn´t getting what I wanted tonight.

¨Thanks Rosie... you too Alice. I´m gonna get my cherry popped...¨ I began to dance and sing around the room, as we giggled and sipped Cristal. Courtesy of our men.

Let the games begin. I´ll be damned if after all this, **O.S.E.C. **won´t be a complete success.

We clinked our champagne flutes, turned up the music and sang ¨_**Cherry Bomb**_¨ by the Runaways. In honor of my impending night of passion.

* * *

Okay... guys show me love! come on I know you can do it... just click the little blue button.. I promise it will only take a second of your time... this week in the rec world...**The Unaccompanied Soul by JMCullen09** and Like a **Moth to a Flame by CitzenCullen25** ...check em´out you won´t be disappointed... I promise! Laterzz...

Krazi

xoxo


	6. Chapter 5: ANNOUNCEMENT

AN: HELLO!

JUST POPING IN TO SAY THAT I AM IN THE PROCESS OF BETTERING THE STORY...IT´S NOT THE EASIEST THING TO GET STUFF IN YOUR HEAD TO MAKE SENSE ON PAPER..THAT BEING SAID JUST WANNA LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WILL BE REPOSTING THE FIRST CHAPTERS...HOPEFULLY MAKING THEM BETTER THAN BEFORE...SO LET´S START FRESH AND PUT THE PAST BEHIND US! THANKS AGAIN FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THE STORY!

KRAZI

XOXO

PS... THIS WILL BE REPLACED WITH THE REAL CHAPTER 6 WHEN IT IS FINISHED!


	7. Chapter 6: What the Didn t See That

**STOP! BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER... IF YOU HAVEN´T ALREADY GO BACK AND READ FROM THE BEGINNING... I´VE HAVE REWORKED THE CHAPTERS AND I HOPE IT HAS ALL BEEN FOR THE IMPROVEMENT OF THE STORY... ONCE YOU´VE DONE THAT... I ASSURE THIS CHAPTER WILL STILL BE HERE... MAYBE EVEN A NEW ONE.. WHO KNOWS...**

Excuse the shouty capitals but I needed to get your attention... now here is the much anticipated next chapter (I hope you still feel that way at the end) my little fic. I hope that I didn´t keep you waiting to long and that your still hanging in there with me and my little piece of the _´twilight fantasy´ _here goes.. enjoy and I´ll see you at the end...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**What the... Didn´t See that Coming**

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you

I was beat incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

**Shiny and new**

**-MADONNA-**

**BPOV**

Taking one last look at our handy work, we decided that everything was set and it was time to get dressed. I was amazed, my room was transformed into romantic paradise, for my special night with Edward. I really hope that he liked his special surprise. Who am kidding. He´s gonna fucking love every minute of it.

¨Bella, everything looks great, I can´t wait for you and Edward to have your special night.¨ The little pixie was bouncing around the room adding last minute touches.

When it came to planning and decorating, Alice was the best. She couldn´t help it. She got it naturally from her mom. Esme was one of the most sought after Interior Design/Decorator in Washington State and surrounding areas. It was in her genes. Esme´s work was even featured on an episode of MTV´s Cribs, after she decorated Josh Howard´s -a forward guard for the Washington Wizards- condo last year. Needless to say, after that she was blessed with season passes court side and a shitload of new clients.

Watching Alice flit around my room, like Tinkerbell sprinkling fairy dust, was bringing back my anxiety and nervousness. I couldn´t help but doubt my ability to pull this off. I was on the verge of having a full scale panic attack.

¨I know, I can´t believe how great this looks. I can hardly recognize my own room. I´m still kind of nervous, Ali, but I would not have been able to pull this off, without the help of my girls. Thanks so much guys, for helping me. I owe you both.¨

¨You don´t owe us anything. We are always here for each other, Alice and I were just doing our jobs. Being good best friends. If you wanna thanks us, promise us you´ll let Edward bang you all night. Until _´the cooch´ _needs and out of order sign.¨ Rosalie joked ceremoniously giving Alice a fist pound.

Rose pulled Ali and I in for a group hug and suddenly, we were emotional basket cases. I just knew we would have to reapply our make-up, if we didn´t get a grip.

¨Okay bitches, enough of this _**´emo´ **_shit. Let´s get these fucking gorgeous ass dresses on and pop the cork of this expensive ass champagne.¨ Rose snapped bringing us all out of the moment.

Leave it to Rose, she never was one to linger on a tender moment. She was hard ass and not afraid to show it. I slipped my robe from my shoulders revealing the hot bra and thong set Alice and Rose had picked out for me to wear under my dress. They were baby blue, the bra cups were trimmed in pink ribbon, while the thong had cute little pink bows on each of my hips. I wanted touch my damn self, I know when Edward got a peak, it would drive him mad with lust.

Popping the cork on the champagne bottle, Rose looked up, ¨Damn B, you gonna knock Eddie´s socks off with that hot little number. He is gonna flip when he sees you in that. That tiny little thong and matching bra are just what the doctor ordered. The love Dr. that is.¨

¨So, are we all clear on the plan to get Edward here tonight?¨ Alice question in a business like tone. ¨One wrong move or mistake could fuck up on of the best laid plans...ever. And did not waste my time turning your room into the _´love_ _nest´_ for nothing. Are we clear?¨ Alice questioned through slitted eyes and her tiny hand perched on her hips.

¨Yeah bitch. We got it, stop going all _A-Team_ on our asses. We got this shit and to prove it let´s toast.¨ Rose passed each one of us one of the expensive champagne flutes, engraved with our names along with the boys.

¨What are we toasting to?¨ Alice asked, clearly excited enough to toast to anything.

¨I know.¨ Rose yelled. ¨Here´s to _**no cock blockin´ and to **__**cherries poppin**_¨ Clinking our glasses, we toasted to my impending_ ´loss of virginity´._

My mind is telling me I should be offended, but as the bubbles begin to tickle my nose and taste buds, fuck it. I´m too horny to care.

I´m not drunk, but I sure am giving tipsy a run for it´s damn money. This Cristal is some good shit. I find myself completely relaxed and ready to enjoy my night. Alice was right. I was over thinking things, which is typical Bella. Tonight, the hell with it all, let my panties fall where they may... pun intended.

¨Hey B!¨ Alice giggled. ¨This song goes out especially for you.¨

Next thing I know, MADONNA´S ¨Like a Virgin¨ is blasting from my ipod dock.

_Bitch... Hey,_ _can´t beat ´em join ´em._

So, like in typical girl fashion we grab our makeshift microphones and sing loud and off key. In other words we have ourselves one hell of a good time.

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

In between, sipping champagne and singing, I set up my digital camera to take some automatic candid shots of us. These are gonna be priceless. We just let loose and have fun. Without a care in the world. We all take turns snapping individual pictures of each other. Of course Mrs. Hale and Esme are gonna want photos, even though they have about a million and one of all of us.

Rosalie is looking totally _fuck-a-licious _in a red straplessbubble hem dress made of flat taffeta,the skirt is short, with a ruched waist and matching removable sash. Her legs look extremely long in a pair of red Christiano Louboutin seven inch peep toe Ms. Chacha heels. They even have a cute little ruched bow made exactly like her dress.

Alice on the other hand, can take the simplest of fashions and turn them into a runways dream. My cute little pixie is wearing a silver spaghetti strap stretch short dress with a ribbon accenting her waist, with pretty embroidery and beaded flowers at the bottom. A cute little sliver ribbon is peeking out of her trademark spiky hairdo and the hottest seven inch Poséidon Christiano Louboutin peep toe reptile heels, adorn her feet, completing the perfect look.

I on the other hand have opted for a simple, but elegant, satin strapless dress with a cross gathered waist, that stops at my knee. Oddly enough what excites me the most are the hidden pockets my dress has and my shoes. Yeah, okay bitches, so it doesn´t take much to excite me. My shoes, matching my dress to a tee, are five inch glitter pumps with a one inch front platform, patent leather bow and scalloped trim.

Rose put two little girlie satin bows in my hair, pulling it from my face like Dorthy from the ¨Wizard of Oz¨. She did this because my shoes are glittery just like the ruby slippers, except their cauliflower blue to match my dress.

Before I go any farther, who the fuck has seen a blue cauliflower... _I´m just saying_. This champagne is making the stupidest shit funny.

¨Hey girls!¨ I slur, between giggles. ¨You think if I click my heels tonight, it will bring me and Edward home?¨

¨Fuck yeah, B! Eddie´s gonna follow the yellow brick road to your little vay jay jay.¨ Rose smirks, as she pours another glass of champagne.

We´re all in tears from laughing so much, when my cell rings.

_**Baby Boi you stay on my mind.. fulfill my fantasy... I think about you all the time.. I see you in my dreams..Baby Boi not a day goes by without my fantasies.. I dream about you all the time.. I see you in my dreams..**_

I rush to answer, because I know that it´s Edward.

¨Hey baby, are you on your way?¨ I say, breathlessly from laughing and rushing to the phone.

¨Hey Bellsie, yeah I´m leaving now. Tell Rose and Ali Cat... Jazz and Em are right behind me.¨

¨_Okie Dokie... Arta Chokie_!¨ This of course gets another round of hysteria from my girls. Edward of course didn´t get it.

¨I take it you girls opened the champagne we sent.¨ Edward questioned.

All of a sudden as if epiphany struck Edward said in a very stern voice, ¨Isabella Swan, you better not be getting wasted. We still have dinner and the dance, not to mention (while mentioning) the surprise you´ve got for me.

¨Edward, I am not wasted. I´m too excited about the _surprise_. How about we skip straight to the surprise and pass on everything else?¨ I teased.

¨Babe, stop teasing me. Can´t you just give me a little hint...pleaaasssseeeee?¨

I swear I could visually see the steam coming from my thong. At this rate, I was gonna be soaked before dinner. I could just imagine the puppy dog eyes and the slight pout to his perfect pink lips, that went along with Edwards begging. It was almost physically painful to deny him, when he begged me that way.

¨Okay, one _teenie wienie _hint. You ready?¨ I waited for him to take the bait.

I could almost hear the acceleration in his breathing as he responded,¨Yeah. What is it baby.¨ His voice shooting two octaves higher.

I pulled my ear away from the phone and shouted at the girls, ¨Hey this is Edward, he´s on his way, so are Em and Jazzy. He wants a hint at what the surprise is.¨

¨Hell no! Bella don´t you tell him anything!¨ Alice bellowed from the living room, shrieking in a very non-pixie like voice.

¨Okay, just a hint, but you better not say anything.¨ I whispered. ¨You promise?¨

¨I promise, this is strictly between me and you.¨

¨Okay, it´s blue!¨ I squeaked into the phone.

¨Blue! What the hell is blue? Bellsie, what are you talking about?¨ He whined impatiently.

¨The surprise dickhead...part of your surprise is blue.¨ I spoke with exasperation, as if I was explaining the obvious.

¨You are such a fucking tease. We´re turning on your street. Get your asses outside.¨ He snapped and the line went dead.

I couldn´t help the grin that spread across my face. I was planning by the end of the night, to have Edward so sexually frustrated, he would be begging me for it. One last look in the mirror and a touch up of lip gloss, we headed out the door. Only to be stopped in our tracks, by the three hottest guys on the planet. All three of them looked absolutely fuck worthy.

I vaguely got a glimpse of Jazzy and Em standing by the jeep, both wearing dark suits. Looking like something straight out of Hollywood. Nothing could have prepared me for the vision, that was leaning against the shiny Volvo. Edward looked like a greek god, in a platinum silver single breasted suit, starched white shirt, and black skinny tie, paired with black wing tipped shoes. Hair shiny and tousled, brilliant emerald eyes dancing mischievously, holding my corsage.

My jaw fell slack and all coherent thought quickly left my body. I was no longer in control. I was a puppet and this beautiful sex adonis was my puppet master. He was pulling all the strings.

I didn´t realize I was standing on the porch looking like a complete idiot, until Emmett´s booming laughter ripped me from my trance.

¨Hey beautiful. You gonna just stand there looking gorgeous or you gonna come over here and give your man a kiss?¨ Edward asked, voice as smooth and creamy as rich dark chocolate.

I closed the distance between us, and for the first time today, all my anxiety, fears, and doubts about giving myself completely to Edward were gone. Without a word he brought his soft lips to mine. The kiss started out slow. When Edward´s tongue caressed my bottom lip requesting entrance, I gladly opened my mouth giving him full access to what was already his. My hands tangled in his hair, straining to pull him closer to me. I hadn´t realized how much I missed him. I had been in physical pain due to our separation all day. The sweetness of our reunion had me wanting to be as close to him as possible.

¨Yo E man. What the fuck! Are we gonna go eat or are you just gonna stand they and suck my sister´s face off?¨

Leave it to Emmett to ruin things.

¨Get your fucking hands off her and let´s go!¨ Emmett barked in exasperation.

Breaking the kiss and licking his lips, ¨Baby, you taste amazing. I can´t wait to get you home and taste the rest of you.¨ I looked into Edward´s eyes, hoping he could see the need and longing that I saw in his, mirrored in mine.

¨Shut the fuck up Emmett...jeez. You just fucking ate half of my house. I know that you are not still hungry.¨ Edward retorted playfully.

¨Edward, that is beside the fucking point. STOP MOLESTING MY SMALL FRY!¨ Emmett yelled earning him a smack behind the head from Rose.

¨Ow babe,¨ he whined. ¨What the fuck was that for?¨

¨That was a warning ya big oaf. Leave them the fuck alone!¨ Rosalie yelled.

¨Look Papa Bear, leave Edward alone, and stop treating me like a goddamn baby. Arghhh... Emmett I swear your fucking worse than Charlie sometimes.¨ I huffed.

¨Small Fry, don´t be mad. I love you Sissy Poo.¨ He cooed trying to butter me up with pet names.

¨Em I´m not mad, just shut the hell up and let´s go.¨ I stomped my foot and crossed my arms like a two year old.

_Yeah mature... I know..._

Edward slipped my corsage on and opened my door. He´s such a fucking gentleman and he´s all mine. Alice and Rosie loaded into the Em´s jeep with Jazz and we all headed to Port Angeles for dinner.

I picked up Edward´s ipod, scrolling through the playlist until I found one of my favorite songs. Pressing play, Brian McKnight´s soulful sexy voice filled the car.

There will never come a day

you'll ever hear me say

that I want and need to be without you.

I want to give my all.

Baby, just hold me.

Simply control me.

'Cuz your arms, they keep away the lonelies.

¨I love this song. It´s so simple but beautiful.¨ I leaned my head against the seat allowing the music to saturate my entire being.

Intertwining our fingers and bringing them to his mouth for a kiss, Edward commented, ¨It is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you are. I can relate to what it´s saying though.¨

When I look into your eyes

then I realize

that all I need is you in my life.

All I need is you in my life.

'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.

Never felt so good.

Never felt this way about lovin'

It feels so good.

¨I have never, nor will I ever love anyone the way I love you Bella. You are the best part of me.¨

As the music continued to play in the background I couldn´t help but let my mind wonder to my surprise that was planned for later tonight.

How it takes my breath,

starts a pounding in my chest,

makes me weak, when I think about you.

Makes me wanna give my all,

Life wouldn't mean a thing.

Not a happy song to sing,

just emptiness if I had to live without you.

'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin', darlin'

Never felt so good.

Never felt this way about lovin'

**It feels so good**.

If I have my way, we won´t be making it to the party at Edward´s house. Looking down at our entwined fingers, I´m thinking that getting my way will not be a problem. We continued the trip to Port Angeles in a comfortable silence, letting the music relax us. I couldn´t have asked for a better beginning to what will ultimately lead to the best night or our lives.

¨Hey there. Penny for your thoughts.¨ Edward asked gently pushing a curl behind my ear. His very touch made my skin burn. I leaned into his palm and let out a small sigh of contentment.

¨I was just thinking out us and the dance.¨ I responded crinkling my brow in mock disgust.

¨It won´t be so bad, you´ll be with me and I promise not to let you go one second the whole night. Besides do you think I would pass up a chance show off my girl. Bellsie, you look fucking amazing tonight baby.¨ Looking up he had my favorite crooked grin plastered on his face.

_God give me strength, I was not gonna make it, my alter ego had taken her clothes off twenty minutes ago. She was currently fanning her girlie parts. _

At least she gets to fan. I was just one hot sticky mess. The champagne was still having a slight affect on me. I was extremely relaxed and looking forward to being alone with Edward.

With about twenty minutes left to Port Angeles, I decided now was a good time for phase one of my seduction plan. I pulled out my phone, so I could send a quick text to Rose and Ali.

**Phase one in effect. O.S.E.C. has now begun.**

**-Bella-**

I waited patiently for a response. Knowing they would be primed and ready, once we got to the restaurant. My phone began to vibrate indicating an incoming message.

**Gotcha... I know exactly what to do.. your one bad bitch Bells... I taught you well..**

**-Em´s girl-**

Before I finished reading Rose´s message, my phone vibrated again indicating a message from Ali.

**Ready... squeeeeeeeee... Edward won´t know what hit him...**

**-Mrs. Jazzy-**

I couldn´t help the giggle that escaped my lips. I could just imagine the high pitch squeal that the pixie let out. Seriously, when Alice got excited, she could damage a dog´s hearing and shatter crystal. It was not something you want to experience, if you could help it.

¨Who was that? And what´s so funny?¨ Edward asked sounding suspicious.

¨It was Alice and Rose. I was laughing, because Alice said ´squeee´ in her text. That had to be damaging- to the ear drums- in such an enclosed space. I bet Emmett is still cussing.¨ I let a very non-lady like snort. I could just picture Emmett barking at Alice to be quiet or for Jasper to control his woman.

¨Yeah. I´m glad that she opted to ride with Emmett tonight. My sister´s _´squeees_´ are more than I can handle right about now.¨ Edward replied with a smirk.

¨Hey baby.¨

¨Hmm?¨

¨Who all´s coming over tonight? I mean, do we really have to have a party?¨

¨The usual crew, and this wasn´t my idea, remember. Your best friend is the one who wanted this. You know there is no stopping Alice once she makes her mind up.¨ He reminded me.

¨The usual crew, huh. Will Tanya be there?¨ I knew what I was doing. I was setting the bait, and hopefully Edward would fall right into my trap.

Tanya the resident Forks High slut, was always trying to find ways to get to Edward. It was absolutely vomit worthy the way she threw herself at him. Currently she didn´t have a boyfriend, so technically, there would be no reason for her to be attending a ´_**couples only´**_ party. She´s just asking for trouble if you ask me.

¨Babe! C´mon, please don´t start. You know that Esme and Carlisle are friends with her parents. Esme would bitch about being polite, if we didn´t.¨

¨Edward you know she hates me. She just wants to break us up. Why can´t you see that!¨ I shouted, playing my part just a little too convincingly.

¨Bella, please don´t start that shit. Not tonight. I don´t fucking want Tanya. How many times do I have to say it, before you believe me.¨ This was not an argument that we had often, but when we did it usually got ugly.

¨It´s not you I´m worried about. It´s that stank hoe...I don´t trust. Honestly, I´d like to slap that smugness right off of that bitches face, but you wanna know the real reason I´m pretty pissed about this?¨ I asked.

¨That would be pretty fucking helpful. Care to share?¨

_Smart ass, I´d love to slap that smirk off your damn face too... but of course I could never hurt my boo..._

I would like nothing more to share this information with you, since you can´t seem to share any with me.¨

¨What the fuck is that supposed to me?¨ He grumbled.

¨How the fuck do you think I know Edward. Did you ever stop to question that. It´s not like you told me. No... I had to be threatened by Esme this morning, she call to inform me she didn´t want any shit between Tanya and me. Why didn´t I hear about from you? Baby why didn´t you just tell me.¨ By now my little rant had run its course and I was completely out of steam. That didn´t stop a tinge of hurt from slipping through my voice.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger Edward attempted to reign in his anger. I knew him well enough, to know exactly what buttons to push to keep right on the edge.

¨Bella, baby, can we just please enjoy dinner, and not fight about Tanya. I´m sorry. I promise I was not trying to keep secrets from you. It´s just that when we´ve been alone this week, I´ve kinda had other things on my mind.¨ He spoke suggestively waggling his eyebrows at me.

It was then I realized the car was parked, as Edward turned to look me in the eyes, ¨Bellsie, let´s go in here and enjoy a nice dinner with our family. If you want, we´ll talk about this more later. I promise you Tanya will not ruin our night.¨ He vowed. I really wanted to believe him, but Tanya Denali was a cancer that no one could keep from spreading. I would just have to be on my guard for any of her shit and I knew Rose and Ali had my back.

As he leaned in to place his soft lips to mine, I forgot all about the damn plan. I slipped my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer. I was rewarded with a soft moan, when I ran my tongue along his bottom lip requesting entrance. As my tongue glided against Edward´s I couldn´t see, feel, or hear anything that wasn´t him. His taste was amazing. I was lost in the hunger and desire that was building in the pit of my stomach, when I was startled by a loud noise.

_Thwack...thwack...thwack..._

Hey bro. Stop sucking face with my fucking sister! How many times do I gotta say that shit.¨ Emmett bellowed.

¨Emmett McCarty _fucking_ Swan!¨ I yelled. ¨I swear if you don´t stop being a fucking jackass! If I wanna suck face with Edward, then dammit that´s what I´m gonna do. Maybe if you would suck Rose´s face, you wouldn´t have time to watch me. Sheesh...who the fuck are you..McGruff the fucking crime dog.¨ I had just about had enough of Emmett´s bullshit. I was two seconds from being on his ass.

¨Damn! Small Fry, lighten up. If you wanna exchange slob with _Casanova _over there, than be my guest. Just know that there is not a switch. I can´t just turn it on and off.¨

¨Switch! Papa Bear, what the fuck are you talking about. What switch?¨ I asked clearly missing the point.

¨The big brother switch. Bells, I don´t know how to turn it off.¨ For a brief moment, things took on a serious tone. Emmett dropped his head and began kicking the car tire nervously with the toe of his shoe, suddenly a bit embarrassed by his confession.

It was irritating as hell having my own personal guard dog. Especially since he knew better than anyone, that Edward would never hurt me. Of course, Emmett would never hurt me intentionally either. He only wanted to look out for me. He felt that he was co-parenting with Charlie. Hence the nickname: _Papa Bear. _It was hard for him to pull back and let go some. I understood, but I also needed him to back off some and let me find my own way.

Ducking under his arm and forcing him to look at me I said, ¨It´s okay Papa Bear. I get it. You don´t have to turn it off. Just put that fucker on vibrate. I love you Em and I know you trust Edward not to force himself on me. Just pull back some give us a little space. Just like Jazzy did for you and Edward did it for Jazzy. That´s all I´m asking.¨

¨Your right B, I owe you that much. Sorry E, man I know you would never hurt her. We cool bro?¨ Emmett extended his fist for a pound from Edward.

¨You know it man.¨ Edward replied as if nothing happened, running his hand through his already messy hair. That was his trademark reaction to anxiety, stress, and nervousness. If the boy didn´t watch out, he would be bald by twenty-five.

Just then Em pulled me in for one of his famous bear hugs. ¨Can´t breath Papa Bear.¨ I gasped while straining to pull air into my lungs.

Flashing his signature dimples and a big ole goofy grin, ¨sorry Bells,¨ he apologized. ¨Alright. Enough of this mushy shit, let´s eat. I´m fucking starving.¨ Leave it to Em to ruin the party just to get it started all over again.

And just like that everything was back to normal. We joined hands with our respective partners and headed into the restaurant for dinner. Thankfully, conversation and our usual banter flowed through appetizers and the main course. We were able to make it through dinner without incident. I was simply biding my time to revisit the Tanya issue.

_I didn´t say anything about not ruining desert..._

Now that I had an audience, it would be like taking candy from a baby. No one liked Tanya and it wasn´t really a secret.

Rose all but scratched her eyes out one day at lunch, for bumping into me. Alice hated her because she tried to actually be her friend. She later stabbed in the back her by trying to come between Edward and I. Wanting us to believe that it was all Alice´s doing.

_I mean get a clue bitch... We are like fucking siamese triplets... All joined at the hip... One never does anything without the knowledge of the other... Amateurs pffft..._

Em and Jazz...they hated her because we did. Simple as that. Family first. That´s the code we lived by. And so with a full stomach and a wicked grin, I began the next phase of my plan.

Edward was feeding me strawberry cheesecake, when Ali signaled me subtly that it was time. I nodded inconspicuously. It was showtime. She knew I had some sort of announcement, but she had no clue as to what it was. I since failed to divulge the conversation I had with Mama E in it´s entirety.

¨Hey guys, I almost forgot. Guess who´s coming to the party tonight? Without a date.(hint..hint)¨

_I was so messy... I know... Gotta love me..._

I could feel the immediate tensing of Edward´s body next to mine. Like a moth to flame his hand went straight to tugging at his beautiful sex hair. Tell me I can´t read that boy like a book. Unfortunately he knew his _ass was grass_ and Ali was the lawnmower. She would no doubt chew him up and spit him out, as would the others with the revelation of his latest ´_faux pax´_.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeere´s Rosie..._

¨Alice, please tell me that skank, Tanya will not be at your house tonight.¨ Rose said through clenched teeth.

_Annnnnnd there off! Ha! Could this have been any easier... _

I could always count on Rose to come out the gate running. I had successfully opened _pandoras´s box. _All I had to do now was sit back and watch the shit fly. Like I said, if I had my way, we weren´t _going_ to Edward´s house at all after the dance. Hell, maybe not all this weekend. Poor Edward would be none the wiser.

¨What the fuck are you talking about Rose! I didn´t invite Tanya. Where did you get that from?¨ Alice hissed back.

_That´s right Ali don´t take that shit lying down... I really wanted to laugh like Dick Dastardly´s dog Mutley from the Whacky Races cartoons... But of course I had to play it cool... It´s a shitty job, but somebodies gotta do it..._

Before Rose could answer, realization hit Alice, ¨_Edwaaaaaard!_ Please tell me you did not invite Tanya fucking Denali to our house tonight! What the fuck is wrong with you. Have you taken leave of your senses? Do you want to start a fight. Goddammit Edward! You can be so fucking clueless sometimes.¨ She barked at him.

Of course all of Alice´s questions were rhetorical, so Edward just sat there and didn´t bother to answer. He just continued to pull at his bronze locks nervously, while Ali continued to hurl insults.

This was better than my original plan. I was gonna fake like I forgot something. Then I decided to take a chance and bait Edward into an argument over Tanya coming... _perfect_. The fact that Alice didn´t really know anything about her coming was an added bonus. Making her reaction one hundred percent authentic. I made sure to let Rose know when we had slipped off to the bathroom.

¨E, dude, what the fuck man? Are you suicidal or something? God you are such a fucking douche. When are you gonna learn, you don´t invite the girl who wants to _bang _you to an all couples party. What the fuck is she gonna do. Refresh drinks all night. You are such a fucktard.¨ Emmett said.

¨Yeah dude, that is kinda fucking foul. Do you want the girls to destroy your house, kicking her ass.¨Jasper drawled, placing arm around an obviously fuming Alice.

¨At the rate your going, Bells´never gonna let you get you dick wet.¨ Emmett bellowed. This time earning a slap from me.

¨Ow sissy. That shit hurt.¨

¨Well stop being such a fucking tool Emmett. Jeez, I swear. Sometimes I have to question are we even fucking related.¨ I shook my head in mock disappointment.

¨Shut the fuck up Em. For the record I didn´t officially invite her. Mom did. _She_ mentioned it to Tanya´s mom that Alice was having a small get together after the dance. _Mom_ even offered for her to stay the night, since the girls would be there alone. Sue me! When Tanya mentioned it at school, I thought nothing of it. After all, I planned to be so far up my girls ass this weekend, you wouldn´t be able to tell where she ends and I begin. Don´t look at me like that Alice. Blame it on Esme for having a _big fucking mouth_.¨ He snapped.

¨Dude. Did you mean that literally of physically about being up my sister´s ass.¨ Emmett questioned.

¨Shut the fuck up Em!¨ Five angry voices yelled in unison.

¨Whoa.. don´t fucking yell at me. Edward is the fucking idiot here, not me.¨ Emmett defended.

**Check please...**

The drive back to Forks was not as comfortable as it had be earlier, I knew that Edward was pissed. I had to keep repeating my mantra..._It will all be over soon and the end will justify the means..._.

I know it was a shitty way to accomplish my goal, but who says I couldn´t have a little fun. I just hoped that while I knew I wasn´t truly angry with Edward, he wasn´t really angry with me. Chewing on my bottom lip, I refused to be the one to break the silence.

I hated that we were fighting, even if it wasn´t real on my end. Edward was right next to me physically, but mentally he was so far away.

¨Hey you. Where were you just now?¨ I asked giving myself a mental spanking for being the one to give in.

I could barely make out his distorted features from the green glow of the dash lights, but from what I could make out his beautiful face was troubled.

¨I´m here, just thinking. Bella tonight was supposed to be special and I´ve just fucked it up. I´m so sorry babe. I really didn´t _think_ anything of it, when Tanya asked me. Bella you´ve got tobelieve me. _I love you and only you_.¨

Wow, this was getting out of hand, it seems my joke had gone to far. I never meant for Edward to have to defend his love for me. That was the one thing I was sure of, even when everything else seem to crumble around me- I always felt safe and secure- Edward´s love was always my security blanket. I had to try and salvage our evening. I would just have to find another way to lure him to my house.

¨Edward, I´m sorry. I knew exactly how everyone felt about Tanya. I was wrong. I shouldn´t have put you on the spot like that. I´m sorry everyone ganged up on you. And even though I don´t trust Tanya any farther than I can spit. I do trust you. I know you would never give in to her advances. I love you too baby. Do you forgive me. _Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee._ I promise to make it up to you later.¨ I purred.

I leaned over the console and slowly began licking his ear, while brushing my hand against the length of his dick.

¨B-b-b-Bellsie, you might wanna stop before we crash.¨ He said through cliched teeth, fighting back a hiss.

¨Awww... Edward.¨ I pretended to pout.

Taking my hand in his I purred ¨later baby, I promise to make it all go away.¨

We pulled into the school parking lot and headed to my impending doom.

_**I HATE SCHOOL DANCES!**_

_For the record... Really just wanted put that out there... _

After a quick pit stop to the restroom Rose, Ali and I headed into the gym to find the boys.

¨Wait.¨ Rose said bringing us to a screeching halt. ¨I brought a little something to help take the edge off.¨ She pulled a silver flask out of her purse and we all took turns downing a shot of strawberry vodka. That shit burned going down, but I needed some serious liquid courage to face what was on the other side of the gym doors.

The boys were waiting for us in the doorway with our tickets and we were off to take pictures. I cannot tell a lie, the picture taking was absolutely hilarious. First we took some as a group, individual couples, just girls and lastly just guys. Emmett made to sure to ruin at least one of every photo. Seriously, my brother was a fucking idiot, but you gotta love Papa Bear, he was a hoot.

Since neither of us was really crazy about hanging out at the dance, we timed our arrival so that we wouldn´t have long to stay. We had time for pictures, a few rounds on the dance floor and the announcement of the prissy ass homecoming court. None of that superficial shit interested me, with the exception of the latter, and that was only because my baby was nominated for homecoming king. It didn´t help matters that, that walking STD Tanya Denali was nominated as well.

_Gag me with a fucking spork why don´t you... I know what your thinking why the usual spoon... If I gonna go, why not go with a fucking smile... spoons are for wimps... Yippee Ky Fucking Yay..._

A few more shots of vodka, coupled with the earlier round of champagne, I was feeling nicely buzzed. I was so comfortable I was on the dance floor grinding it up with my girls to the sounds of Usher and Lil´John. _Yeah!_ Alice, Rose and I were grinding against each other like horny rabbits, without a care in the world. And that´s when it happened.

_Stage left... Que the plastic bitches..._

The _skank squad_ decided to get all up close and personal. Tanya Denali and her merry band of hoes- Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory- felt it would be wise to confront me and my girls. I swear they are a low budget version of that Lindsey Lohan movie- _you know the one before all the drugs, lesbian lovers and botox_- Mean Girls.

¨Well... well... well... what do we have here.¨ Tanya purred annoyingly.

As if on cue, _**Ren **_and fucking _**Stimpy**_ cackled. Like that shit was even _funny_. What the fuck is wrong with these two nimrods.

¨Alice did you hear something?¨ Rosie asked completely ignoring the t_rojan horses. _

¨Nope.¨ Alice chirped popping the ´p´, never missing a beat.

_Off the record... The bitch really can dance..._ _You go hoe... Go Ali it´s ya birthday... Go Ali it´s ya birthday... Oh sorry... I got carried away..._

¨B,¨ Ali squeaked. ¨You hear something girlie?¨ She asked me with a puzzled expression.

¨Nope, popping my own ´p´. I don´t hear shit,¨ I sniffed the air around me. ¨But I do smell something.¨ I responded looking at Rose and Alice.

¨What?¨ Lauren and Jessica said at the same time. Truthfully I think they share the same brain, which can´t be very big. It probably only has about four gigabytes of ram. What a fucking waste.

And in perfect harmony and synchronization we said in a perfect unison, ¨Hoes!¨ I high fived Rose and Alice while I snorted shamelessly. Cause frankly that shit never got old. And there stupid asses fell for it every time. How sweet it fucking is.

¨What the fuck are you laughing at Bella? You just think your so perfect. I don´t see how Edward puts up with you. He probably just feels sorry for you. By the way nice dress. What is it an Alice _hand me down_ original?¨ Tanya sneered gaining the attention of a small group of by stander.

_Oh no this bitch didn´t... Apparently she needs to be reminded who it is she´s fucking with... where the fuck is my blade..._

I immediately saw red. Who did this fake bitch think she was. Normally, I tried to be as peaceful as Martin Luther King, but I was seriously about to cut a bitch. Tanya has no idea who she was fucking with. Drunk Bella didn´t take that kinda shit. And certainly not from one of the town whores. As if sensing my desire to strike like a cobra, strong arms snaked around my body and all the tension left immediately.

_Was my boo a fucking snake charmer... Cause he sure just charmed the hell outta my ass..._

¨Is there a problem here baby?¨ Edward spoke in my ear, but just loud enough for the _plastics_ to overhear.

¨Oh hey Edward, I was wondering where you were.¨ Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice, batting her fake ass eyelashes.

_Oh come on... I just threw up a little in my mouth... Can the bitch be anymore obvious..._

Choosing to take the high road and ignore last weeks garbage, that someone failed to take out. I slowly turned in Edward´s arms just as the DJ began to play Chicago´s _The Inspiration_.

¨Oh my god baby!¨ I squealed. ¨I love this song. Let´s dance.´

_Hmm..., I actually squealed.. Go fucking figure..._

Forgetting all the previous nonsense, Edward wrapped me in his arms and we started to sway. It was as if the world fell away and it was only us. This truly was a beautiful song and Peter Catera had a _fuckawsome_ voice.

You know our love was meant to be

the kind of love that lasts forever

And I want you here with me

from tonight until the end of time.

You should know, everywhere I go

Always on my mind,

in my heart

in my soul..baby...

You're the meaning in my life

you're the inspiration.

You bring feeling to my life

you're the inspiration.

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin':

No one needs you more than I need you.

I felt like a princess dancing in Edward´s arms. Granted I wasn´t the best dancer but, Edward just made so easy. Feeling his body flush with mine and the warmth radiating from deep within his soul, I was convinced that I had made the right decision about tonight. It would be the perfect ending to a perfect day. And just when it couldn´t get anymore perfect, Edward began to serenade me in my ear.

And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see

So in love when we're together.

Now I know that I need you here with me

From tonight until the end of time.

You should know, everywhere I go

Always on my mind

you're in my heart

In my soul.

You're the meaning in my life

you're the inspiration.

You bring feeling to my life

you're the inspiration.

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin':

No one needs you more than I need you.

Wanna have you near me

I wanna have you hear me sayin':

No one needs you more than_** I need you.**_

Edward placed a finger under my chin, lifting my lips to his. When his soft lips brushed against mine, it was as if my body was a live wire. I felt that kiss run the span of my entire body. What started as a chaste kiss, slowly began to deepen. We were in our own little bubble- where no one could touch us- or so we thought. Neither one of us realized the song was over and the homecoming king and queen had been announced, til Tanya put her filthy paws on Edward´s arm. Barking on and on about needing to dance with him.

_What the fuck... Calgon take me a-fucking-way... Seriously this shit cannot be happening..._

I was in a fucking daze as I watched Tanya drag my man on the dance floor in front of the entire Forks High School student body. I was gonna be sick. I flew from the gym, just as I felt the bile rising in my throat. Luckily I made it to the bathroom time without embarrassing myself any further. Of course my girls would be hot on my heels. Alice and Rose were waiting when I finally came out of the stall.

¨Hey B, you alright girlie?¨ Alice questioned with concern in her eyes.

¨Yeah, I fine. I´m just being a baby. It´s not like he planned it. The school voted- _wrong_- but nevertheless they still voted. I should be proud and supportive. Instead of cowering in the bathroom like a four year old.¨ I said solemnly, not really wanting to follow through with my words.

¨That´s right Bella, it´s just one dance and it means absolutely nothing. Tanya is just jealous, she wants what you have.¨ Rose reminded me.

¨That´s right. Thanks girls for reminding me of the big picture and what´s really important.¨

¨Don´t mention it, because in a little while you´ll riding Eddie´s dick and all this shit will just be a memory.¨ Leave it Rose to deliver her words with lady like finesse. Ha! More like a bar room brawl.

¨Rosie, your _**crass-ass-ness**_, never ceases to amaze me. Have I told you lately how much I love you whore.¨ I said sweetly.

The girls and I checked ourselves in the mirror, reapplied lipgloss and headed back to the gym. Determined to be a lady about this, I decided to wait for Edward to return. Mentally reminding myself to spray him with lysol before we do anything.

I heard Alice take a sharp intake of air beside me and looked up to see was caused her shock. I raised up just in time to Edward and Tanya kissing on the dance floor.

_**WHAT THE FUCK!**_

That fucking shit did not compute. I felt like someone had hit me in the chest with a two by four. Thankfully I had Edward´s car keys in my clutch. I didn´t stop to think. I just made a bee line for the parking lot. I had to get the fuck out of there. I really didn´t give a shit that I was leave Edward without a car. _Fuck him_! I couldn´t believe he would betray me with that diseased slut. I don´t know how, but by the time I started the engine Alice was sitting next to me.

¨Get the fuck out Alice!¨ I screamed.

¨Bella wait. You can´t just take Edward´s car. You can´t leave him. You have to go back and kick Tanya´s ass.¨ She yelled hysterically.

¨I can´t,¨ I sobbed. ¨Just let me go. Please...¨ I said the last part as the flood gate of my tears opened.

¨Bella I´m not getting out of the car.¨ Alice sat stubbornly and crossed her arms.

¨Fine. Then you can be responsible for returning Edward´s car and telling him I never want to see him again.¨ I threw the car in reverse and headed home. Away from the gym, away from Edward, but towards the pain. I literally felt like my chest was being crushed by the weight of what I just saw.

_What the fuck am I gonna do now... The one person I thought would never betray me had just crushed my heart into a million pieces... I literally just wanted to die..._

_

* * *

_If of you lovlies want to be my pre-reader or beta my little fic here... let me know... as always leave me some advice of how to better things.. I´m going to run now because, I just proudly wrote my first cliffy... yeah I know shock the hell outa me too.. so please don´t be to hard on me... after all we´re not running a marathon... we´ve go plenty of time to let this thing grow and mature... Now for the love of all that´s fan Fiction... It´s rec´ing time babies... this weeks pics are..

**The Practice of Love** by the great **BellaDonnaCullen**... trust me your gonna love Bella.. Little Bell and Edward... there are no words for how much I´m lovin this fic.. and secondly **Finding Bella** by the awsome **ekimmuh **props to this great writer for signing a book deal and getting her novel published... congrats! .. this is a beautiful story of a caring Domward and a broken Subella. lastly one of my personal favorites, which I have shamelessly read several times and still continue to revisit from time to time Master of the Universe by

Snowqueens Icedragon ... it contains a smart mouth Bella and a fifty shades of fuck up Domward... check em´out you won´t be disappointed! Laterzzz

Krazi

xoxo


	8. Chapter 7: I Am Ready For Love

Sorry that this took so long, but RL sometimes sneaks in a plans change. I also wanted to make this as good as possible. And it is my sincere hope that I didn´t disappoint. I won´t keep you with alot of boring prelemonaries... So without further ado, let´s let the journey continue and I´ll see you guys at the End!

**DISCLAIAMER: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY THE FABULOUS AND TALENTED STEPHANIE MEYER... ENUFF SAID...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I Am Ready For Love

I have never felt so much pain and desolation in my life.

This has got to be a bad dream I´m having.

Why can´t I wake the fuck up!

Why won´t this constant burning in my chest go away.

This is worse than when Charlie and Renee told us they were getting a divorce.

Is this how Charlie felt- when he watched Renee and I walk out the front door.

It´s odd though, I feel like I´m looking through a kaleidoscope- all the colors keep moving and jumbling together.

I´m running on auto-pilot.

Almost as if it knows the way, the cars sort of drives itself home.

I almost feel sorry for Edward, surely Emmett is gonna kick his ass.

_Hmmm.. Almost.. then again... you know what they say... ´Almost Doesn´t Count´..._

I pull in the driveway and I can´t wait to bolt from the car. Always two steps ahead of me. Alice blocks the stairs.

_Have I mentioned how much I hate this annoying little pixie..._

¨Alice get the fuck outta my way.¨ I growl.

I´m on a mission to seek and destroy.

¨Bella no! Don´t do this. Give Edward a chance to explain. You bolted so fast. I just can´t believe he would intentionally hurt you like that.¨ Leave it to Alice to see a rainbow in the midst of this fucking shit storm.

I just couldn´t find it in me to be as optimistic.

¨Alice move! I need to clean my room. I can´t bear to look at all that... that... that stuff, knowing what it was supposed to mean for us tonight. I was ready to give him all of me and _for what_.¨ I spat.

I threw myself on the sofa, clearly I had lost all will to fight.

I just didn´t have it in me to go up against the pixie.

Just then my phone began to ring.

_**Baby boi you stay on my mind fulfill my fantasies... I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams... baby boi not a day goes by without my fantasies...I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams...**_

All I do now... is cry harder.

I have no idea where Alice has disappeared to, hopefully she´s getting rid of the evidence. I feel like I´ve just come back from a funeral and I´m faced with removing my loved ones belonging. I guess in a way I have come back from a funeral. Seeing how the dance marked the death of Edward and I´s relationship.

The phone keeps up the relentless ringing.

Call me a masochist, but if it´s ringing then at least he´s looking for me and not still sucking face with her.

_I hope..._

Alice´s phone starts to ring, when I don´t answer mine. That´s when realization hits, he probably just wants his fucking car.

_Life´s a bitch...To bad I didn´t die..._

_**And if I had to give you more it's only been a year.. Now I got my foot through the door and I ain´t goin nowhere.. It took awhile to get me in and I'm gonna take my time.. Don't fight that good shit in your ear now let me blow ya mind...**_

I chuckle morosely on the inside. Alice´s ring tone is Eve featuring Gwen Stefani. My little pixie is a gangsta bitch at heart.

¨Yeah she´s not good.. _pause_... What the fuck did you expect her to do!¨ Ali screamed, clearly taking my side over that of her twin brother´s.

¨What the fuck! _Pause_... Oh no Edward! That bitch is mine. I can´t believe she fucking did that... _pause..._ Yeah okay, I´ll be there in a sec.¨ Alice hung up the phone with a fucking scary look marring her features. That could only mean one thing. Someone was about to feel the wrath of the killer pixie.

_Well Gizmo... Looks like Stripe wants to come out and play... Sucks to be them... Whoever they may be..._

¨Alice go ahead and go. I´m sorry I yelled at you. We can pick or friends, but to bad we can´t pick our family. I promise not to hold it against you.¨ I grab her in a tight hug to solidify my words. After all, it wasn´t her fault her brother was playing _tonsil hockey_ with the town slut.

¨Bells, I really hate to leave you alone, but I´ve gotta get Edward back his car. I promise we´ll be right back. I´ll just be gone long enough to round everybody up,¨ she promised.

Now I was feeling even more like shit. Alice had her party and a house free of adult supervision. There was no reason why everyone had to be miserable. Just because I had been royally fucked- _**without lube**_- didn´t mean I wanted to ruin everybody´s weekend.

¨No Ali, that´s okay. I´m gonna be fine, besides you have the party and plans with Jazz. I´m just gonna pig out on some ice cream and champagne... then go to bed.¨ I hoped I sounded convincing.

_I never was any good at lying..._

¨Bella are you insane. I am not about to just leave you here and go off and party. What kinda best friend do you think I am?¨ She asked, clearly hurt by my assumption.

¨I´m sorry Alice. I didn´t mean to insinuate that you didn´t care. I just couldn´t stand it if I ruin your weekend, with my wallowing in self-pity. That´s all I meant, if you wanna come back, feel free. I´m just gonna.. I mean... I´m gonna..¨ I couldn´t even finish my sentence, because once again the damn broke and my eyes were flooded with tears.

¨Oh Bella! I´m so..¨ Alice´s phone ringing again, interrupted what she was about to say.

¨It´s okay Ali, really go ahead, before he blows a gasket.¨ I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and cried for the loss of my one and only true love.

Clearly torn as to what she should do, Alice slumped her shoulders in defeat and headed toward the door. She stopped to take one last look at me before heading back to the school.

It broke my heart all over again to see the pain in my best friends eyes. This would ultimately hurt all of us, because when one hurt... we all hurt.

With my knees pulled tight to my chest doing my best to hold myself together, I pulled the blanket over my head and cried.

I mean I really cried.

I had a snot slinging, chest heaving, soul searing, gut wrenching cry.

And when I thought there were no more tears... _I cried some more_.

I lay there trembling for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. It´s funny how when something good is happening time seems to fly, but pain is like a festering sore. It eats away slowly, leaving dead rotting flesh in its place.

Like I said, I felt like I´d been wailing for hours and my head was now killing me.

_I need Excedrin... It´s the headache medicine..._

When I heard the front door open and close I didn´t bother to come out of my cocoon. I just figured Alice brought Rose by to give me a good tongue lashing about not fighting for my man.

That shit wasn´t me though.

With my girls by my side I could talk a good game and with Edward I could take on the world.

But just like Sampson lost his strength when Delilah cut his hair, without Edward my strength was gone. He was the chink in my armor- my secret weapon.

Hell he was what made me _Like Mike_.

Without Edward I was nothing.

I felt the couch cushion shift with the added weight.

¨Go away Ali. I told you don´t cancel your party for me.¨ I sniffed.

The last voice I expected to hear spoke softly, ¨Babe... I´m so fucking sorry. Please baby look at me.¨

His velvety voice resonated throughout my very soul. That voice was once the balm that soothed my aching heart.

Now it just grated on my last nerve.

Just knowing he was this close to me made me want to vomit. A tidal wave of nausea hit me and I jumped - not so gracefully- to my feet and ran to the kitchen. Knowing I would never make it to the bathroom in time.

Lost in my haze of puking, it took me a minute to realize that Edward was holding my hair and rubbing back.

_How dare he fucking touch me..._

¨Don´t you fucking touch me!¨ I spat with all the venom I could muster. ¨Why are you even fucking _here_. Get out of my house! Now!¨ I was seething.

I couldn´t believe he would come here.

Hadn´t he hurt me enough.

Why had he come?

Did he want to rub it in?

Was that bitch out waiting in the car for him?

No... he wouldn´t do that.

_He wouldn´t... Would he..._

I don´t know. I just don´t fucking know. If you would´ve asked me two hours ago, did Edward love me. I would have bet might right kidney that the answer was one hundred percent without a doubt yes.

Now... I don´t even know who this person is.

Edward interrupted my internal debate, ¨Babe listen to me, it´s not what you think. I can´t believe you just left like that. Don´t you know how much you mean to me.¨ His eyes pleading with me to listen.

I had to look away, his eyes... his beautiful green eyes were so sincere that it hurt to look into them.

_Emmett.. I needed Emmett... I needed my Papa Bear... He would make it go away. Emmie bear always made the bad stuff go away... _

¨You´ve got two motherfucking seconds to leave or I´m calling Emmett over here to kick your ass. He´s probably looking for you right now. I suggest you leave and get a good head start.¨ I was clearly grasping for straws here.

_Why hadn´t Emmett beaten him up already... Didn´t he see what happened... _

¨Babe, Em´s at...¨

¨Don´t fucking call me that!¨ I cut him off from speaking. ¨You lost that right when I caught you shoving your tongue down Tanya _fucking_ Denali´s throat.¨

By this time I was fucking livid.

_Where the fuck was my goddamn brother and why wasn´t he making this shit go away... _

Was boning Rosalie that important. I refuse to believe that. He never chose her over me before. Why would he do it now. Now... when I needed him, like I've never needed him before.

_Arghhh... fuck my life..._

I stormed out of kitchen in search of my phone. I needed answers, like yesterday. Edward followed behind me, continuing to plead his case.

¨Bella listen to me. It´s not what you think. She fucking attacked me. I didn´t fucking kiss her! You´ve got to believe me!¨ He begged.

¨Why should I believe you Edward! Give me one reason why I should believe the bullshit that´s spewing from you mouth.¨ I challenged.

¨I´ll give you _two_ good reasons. The most important being, have I ever fucking lied to you? Huh? Tell me Bella, name me one fucking time. Second, do you honestly think I would be here and not ICU if Emmett thought for one second that I had hurt you. Call him Bella! Call your fucking brother and ask him what happened. Since it´s obvious that you don´t believe me.¨ Edward was yelling and pacing, all the while pulling at his fucking hair like it was burning his scalp.

As much as I hated to say it, he did have a point, he´d never lied to me before.

_What the fuck do I do now... This is so fucking confusing... _

On cue, as if the relationship gods were giving Edward and I some sort of reprieve. Edward´s cell began to ring, with Emmett´s familiar ring tone. Placing the phone on speaker, Edward answered.

¨E man, how´s my Small Fry? Is everything okay?¨ Em´s loud voice came over the speaker. The worry and concern was evident in his tone.

¨Papa Bear,¨I wailed. ¨Papa Bear come home. I need you. I need you to kiss it and make it go away Emmie.¨ I cried.

Hearing my brother´s voice brought out the little girl in me. The little girl who not so many years ago cried because her parent´s marriage was over. I needed him now, like I needed him then. To be my constant, my rock, my one sure thing I could always count on. Because Edward could no longer be those things for me. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep in the security of my big brother´s arms.

_I´d never had to pull the baby sister card... but tonight fuck it... I needed him more than Rose did..._

¨Listen Sissy, it´s not what you think. Give E a chance to explain what happened.¨ Em pleaded with sincerity.

¨What! I can´t believe your doing this to me Em! I thought you couldn´t turn it off! Where´s that _overprotective jackass_ from earlier?¨ I screamed into the air.

_It would be a cold day in hell, before Emmett took Edward´s side over mine..._

¨Sissy, do you honestly think I would´ve let him continue breathing if he'd hurt you. It was all that _skanks _fault.¨ He explained.

_Well fuck me... Guess the Devil installed an AC unit...because clearly this is Emmett agreeing with Edward over what my perfect 20/20 vision eyes had seen..._

_Or what had they seen... fucking eyes... arrrghhhhh...what the fuck now...,._

¨Please Sissy, for me... just hear him out. He deserves a chance to explain.¨ I could no longer doubt the fact that I didn´t have the entire story. My brother´s voice oozed sincerity. Something wasn´t right here and maybe for once my stubborn ass should just listen.

Em made a valid point. He´s been all caveman all afternoon without just cause, so if he didn´t break Edward in two, there must be a good reason. Besides I have the utmost faith in my girls. If things were as they seemed, they wouldn´t hesitate to be here with me.

Helping me kick Edward´s ass.

Brother be damned, it would be_ on and poppin´._

¨Okay Em, for _you_ and _only you_ I´ll listen, but I´m still mad though.¨ I pouted in defeat. I wanted the make it clear, I would only listen because Em asked me to.

He let out small chuckle, grateful that maybe he´s found the calm in the storm.

¨I wouldn´t have it any other way B. Now can you two love sick fools make-up already and get over here to the party.¨ Leave it Em- always quick to move on and not dwell on the bad.

¨I don´t know Emmie. I mean it may not have been anything to that kiss, but I´m not sure I wanna face anyone from Forks High tonight. I think I´m gonna talk to Edward and then go to bed. I´ll send him on when we´re done.¨ I promised.

¨Hey Em,¨ Edward called.

¨Yeah E wassup?¨

¨Thanks for having my back man. It means a lot.¨ Edward´s voice was thick with emotion.

¨No prob man, that´s what family´s for. We gotta stick together. I trust you dude. I know tonight you did _not_ try to intentionally hurt my sissy. Don´t worry about it though, my baby and Ali took real good care of that bitch.¨ Emmett stated clearly amused with himself.

¨Well I wanna hear all about it later. Right now I´ve got some lost time to recoup with my girl. Later man.¨ Edward responded, with a very hopeful expression.

_Pfft... In your dreams brotha... then again... I wouldn't be opposed to him giving my nether regions a proper apology... no sense in all of us going without... ya feel me..._

¨Holla,¨ Em responded just before the line went dead.

We just stood there... staring.

Not touching...

Not moving...

Just staring...

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nobody wanting to go first and acknowledge the big pink_ ass_ elephant in the room.

_How the hell do we fix this... How do we just move past what´s happened..._

¨We start by talking about what happened or better yet, you allowing me to explain what really happened.¨ Edward responded. His expression looking hopeful.

¨Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud. I swear I´m losing my mind.¨

_Hmmm...I think I may need a bit more champagne..._

Taking Edward by the hand I lead him to the sofa.

¨Alright Cullen.. sit." I ordered gesturing to the couch. "Explain to me how it came about that you ended up swapping spit with Fork´s finest?¨ I tried to lighten the mood, although it was anything but.

By the time Edward finished explaining to me what happened, let´s just say I was a little more than pissed. I wanted to skin that bitch alive. Where did she get off, forcing herself on _my_ _man_ like that. I just hate I missed Edward pushing her flat on her ass, the moment she tried to virtually rape him on the dance floor.

¨Let me get this straight you pushed her in front of the entire Forks high school junior and senior class?¨ I asked just to be sure.

Edward would never hit a lady- and since Tanya didn´t fit into that category- I was extremely proud of him.

¨Before she had a chance to get up, Rose was dragging her across the floor by her hair. I really hate that you missed that babe.¨ Edward added, peeking at me through his lashes. I could tell he was still a bit wary of my reaction.

¨No fucking way. Go Rosie! My girl´s always got my back.¨ I chanted, fist pumping in the air. ¨To bad Ali didn´t get a crack at her too.¨ I mused.

"Oh yes she did," he corrected. "When Alice brought me my car, she walked right up to Tanya and slapped the shit out of her. Then she proceeded to tell her that if she so much as breathes in our direction... _she´d be sleeping with the fishes_."

_Okay so the pixie's gone mafia... hmmmm... does that include a custom made pair of cement shoes... I'd be willing to invest..._

_What... like you didn't think the same thing..._

I could not believe what the fuck I was hearing. Where the fuck's Jerry Springer when you need him. As much as Tanya´s eminent demise warmed the cockles of my heart, she still kissed Edward. Just the thought of her filthy hands on him made my skin crawl.

Worrying my lip between my teeth, I was torn. I didn´t want what happened to ruin our night, but I wasn´t sure if I could go through with it now either.

Edward reached up and with his thumb gently pried my lip from my teeth.

¨Babe you do believe me don´t you. You know I would never touch another girl, least of all that _diseased whore_, Tanya. I swear I kept my mouth closed the entire five seconds it took for me to react. It was actually disgusting, like being licked by a dog. C´Mon baby, we promised no matter what, that we would not let her ruin our night. How about we take a look at that blue surprise you said you had for me.¨ Edward said seductively. Easing me into his embrace.

My head was spinning.

I couldn´t think straight.

Not with his hot breath fanning across my face and his lips so close.

_So plump... so pink... so perfect..._

Oh my god.

He´s moving closer.

God I think he´s going to kiss me.

"Nooooooooooo!" I yelled startling Edward, while throwing my hands up to cover my mouth.

Edward jumped back. ¨What is it Bella? What´s wrong? He asked panicking. ¨Are you still mad at me? I told you it wasn´t my fault.¨ He pleaded.

¨Aw hell Edward, it´s not that.¨ I really didn´t know how to say that I wanted him to boil his mouth in bleach before he kissed me again.

_Okay... maybe just hot water and some toothpaste... Oh and mouthwash..._

"Then what is it baby, tell me what´s wrong and I´ll fix it. I promise I´ll do anything.¨ Edward ´s face had a look of total desperation.

It broke my heart that we had to go through this. I just hope that this will only serve to make us stronger. After tonight, I never wanna feel this kind of pain again.

¨I have forgiven you Edward, as far as I´m concerned it´s over. I do have one tiny request though...¨ I blushed picking imaginary lint from the blanket, looking down unable to meet his eyes. Why was I so embarrassed by this. It's the least he could do since he'd all but let that _Rottweiler_ lick him.

_Stop it Bella! I scolded myself... It wasn't his fault..._

_Just grow a pair and tell him already..._

_Well he did say he would do anything to fix it... his words not mine..._

¨Anything B, you know all you have to do is ask." He said tugging nervously at his hair.

_Mmm... his hair... I wouldn't mind tugging at that myself... God after all that's happened tonight... I'm still fucking horny as hell..._

Once again Edward has to bring me out of my inner ramblings. "Bella... Babe... Hellooooo... What is it you want me to do? He asked, his brow furrowing with worry.

_I wonder if he would mind if I licked it a little... you know just to smooth it out a bit..._

"_What the hell... Focus Bella... If you don't stop zoning out, all we're gonna end up with is a straight jacket and a rubber room... now answer the man, so I can spend some quality time with little Eddie..." _My nether regions scolded.

_Even though my cooch was being a serious bitch... she did have a good point... no time like the present to pop a little cherry pie..._

"Okay lover boy, here's the deal. You gotta brush, floss, rinse(at least three times), and exfoliate before you can kiss me and earn your surprise." There I said it. I made my demands and dammit I was sticking to them.

"Babe are you serious," he asked wide eyed.

|"Hell-to-the-yes... I am a serious as a heart attack. I don't know where that girls lips have been Edward. And I'm not taking any chances."I huffed folding my arms.

He could take it or leave it.

_And if he knew like I knew... he would want to take..._

_Please let him take it... please let him take it..._

I chanted over and over in my head.

"So what's it gonna be sweetie... the front door or the bedroom by way of the bathroom door?" I asked straddling his lap and grinding my hot wet sex over his crotch.

Nothing like a little incentive to evoke the correct response.

Edward just moaned while gripping my hips.

"I'll take that response to mean we'll be stopping by the bathroom on our way to the bedroom." I whispered in his ear, eliciting another delicious moan... that went straight to my girlie parts.

_I wonder is it possible to dehydrate from an over amount of arousal dripping from ones pussy... _

_Hmmm... I'll have to google it..._

Taking Edward's hand in mine, I led him upstairs, so we could freshen up a bit.

Just as we cleared the landing I was assaulted with the delicious smell of strawberries and cream. Looking down the hallway towards my room I could see the light from the candles flickering wildly, casting delicate shadows about the room.

_Damn that psychic little pixie... she was so sure that I would forgive him... _

_Note to self: do something nice for Alice..._

While Edward used my bathroom, I went to Em's to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I was done, I returned to look for Edward, but the bathroom was empty. That's when I heard the music coming from my room. The beautiful, silky and soulful voice of India Arie singing '_Ready For Love'_.

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace

Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity

They say watch what you ask for  
Cause you might receive  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
I'll say the same thing

No longer filled with jitters and nervousness, I headed towards my room. Edward was sitting in my window seat looking like a beautiful angel. The soft glow of the candlelight illuminated his beautiful features. The sight literally took my breath away.

To think that my stubbornness and unwillingness to listen could have possibly ruined this perfect moment. Edward was just as much mine as I was his. We were two halves of a whole and never again would I let my pride get in the way of our relationship. Above all _talk_ first _react _later.

Edward was the first one to break the comfortable silence we were in. " Hey you," his voice barely raised above a whisper, yielding to the quiet ambiance of the room.

"Hey yourself," my voice sounded a bit breathy with emotion.

"This is great Bellsie, but... I don't want you to feel any pressure. I can wait as long as you want." His eyes held nothing but love and the sincerity of his declaration. In that moment I knew I had made the right decision.

Easing the zipper down the side of my dress, I let it fall down into a puddle of fabric at my feet. Unsnapping the clips that held my hair, I shook my locks free as I slowly stalked over to my beautiful man.

Edward's eyes literally bulged out of his head, his mouth sat open gaping like a fish. My baby looks like he's about to have an aneurism.

This shit is doing wonders for my self-esteem.

_I'm one sexy bitch... _

With steady hands I began unbuttoning his shirt, while leaning in to whisper in his ear. His mouth is still hanging open with his apparent shock.

"Babe, if that magic tongue of yours dries out, I know exactly where you can get it wet again." I all but purred while sucking his earlobe into my mouth.

He swallowed loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

_Okay... who are you and what and the hell have you done with Bella..._My inner goddess questions..

"Do you like my little blue surprise?" I asked turning slowly and chewing on my bottom lip. I had to give it to Rose and Alice, this lace navy blue strapless bra and tiny, and I do mean- '_itsy-bitsy-teenie- weenie-smaller-than-that-fucking-polka-dot bikini'-_ tiny thong from Victoria's Secret was a good idea. I looked fucking good enough to eat.

_Hmmm... I wonder if Edward's hungry..._

I peeked back at Edward over my shoulder, using my hair to shield my face. All of a sudden his lack of verbal communication was making me shy and a bit uncertain.

Sensing my slight change in mood, Edward's arms were immediately around me, pulling me flush with his bare chest. The sudden skin to skin contact was making my pussy throb with need.

I am ready for love  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
I promise I won't complain  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here

If you give me half a chance  
I'll prove this to you  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true

To a man who loves music  
A man who loves art  
Respect's the spirit world  
And thinks with his heart

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Baby I can't believe how lucky I am to call you mine. I promise nothing or no one will ever come between us." His velvet voice was thick with emotion. "And just for the record... I fucking love your little blue surprise. Can't you tell how much." He said rubbing his very prominent erection against my ass.

Reaching back I stroked his length through his pants. He hissed through his teeth and thrust his hips forward, causing me to moan.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with that?" I asked unable to breath evenly. His lips were leaving open mouth kisses all along the back of my neck and shoulders.

"Nahh uhhh..." he mumbled shaking his head no at the same time. I shivered, my body was literally going into sensory overload.

"Baby," he breathed. "This is all about you tonight. I wanna please you. I wanna make love to you, because I feel it's the only way to show my gratitude for this most precious gift your giving me."

My heart nearly doubled in size at his words. Just when I think I can't love him anymore than I already do, he makes me love him that much more.

I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can

I am ready for love  
Here with an offering of

**My voice  
**

**My Eyes  
**

**My soul  
**

**My mind**

Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love  
I am ready for love...

As the music fades and soft sensual jazz now pours through the speakers, Edward slowly leads me to the bed.

My inner goddess sits up paying very close attention.

_This is really happening... Edward and I are about to make love... There's no going back now... Not that I want to..._

As we reach the side of the bed, Edward's velvety voice suddenly brings me out of my lust filled stupor.

"As much as I like this sexy as hell bra and this -_fuck me sideways-_ excuse for a thong, I'm sure if I unwrap it, the best present is underneath." He breathed seductively, while rubbing circles painfully slow over my soaked thong clad pussy.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body as he bit down on my shoulder. I had lost my ability to form a coherent response. My brain had completely shut down on me.

_Fuck... I was ranked top five in my class... but tickle my nether regions and my IQ plummets to barely a five..._

_At this point who gives a flying fuck this shit feels other worldly... _

_The anticipation itself is threatening to make me cum all over Edward's hand... _

_Hmmmm... would that really be such a bad thing..._

Next thing I know I'm in the middle of my bed, flat in my back dressed in only- my feeble attempt at underwear. I kid you not I don't remember loosing the bra. I open my eyes to see my beautiful Adonis as naked as the day he was born.

_Damn_, when did Edward take his clothes off? And where the hell was I?

_Ladies and Gentleman... Elvis has left the fucking building..._

I watched in wide eyed wonder as he lovingly trails down my body with soft feather like kisses. He's truly taking his time and worshiping me. I can't help but to writhe in anticipation of the next kiss.

"I love the way you taste here," he says while liking that little spot behind my ears. "And especially here," he continues his assault at the base of my neck and my collarbone.

I whimper in frustration. At this point I actually question my sanity, because he is literally driving me crazy.

"Edward... please..." I whimper unable to hide the need in my voice.

"Shhh... I promise to make it all better love." He breathed.

The next thing that happened shocked the hell out of me, and that's putting it mildly. A bolt of electricity shot through my entire body, as ran his tongue the entire length of my pussy.

"Fuckkkkk...!" I screamed. If it feels this good with my pussy still covered, I'm gonna need a heart defibrillator when he removes my thong.

_One... two... three... Clear_...

_Can somebody call the ER and have them charge the paddles..._

"God baby, you taste so fucking good." Edward hummed into my throbbing sex. And I do mean it was throbbing. My clit felt like it was from a cartoon. You know when Tom is chasing Jerry and that little fucker his his tail with a mousetrap or when Elmer Fudd hits his thumb with a hammer.

_That bitch was screaming..._

_whaaaa...whaaaaaa...whaaaaaa... like a fucking neon blinking sign..._

Raising up on my elbows I had to make an executive decision. Desperate times called for desperate fucking measures. It was either this or die of spontaneous combustion. So I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat gaining Edward's attention.

"Babe, this worshiping of my body is fucking awesome and I love you to death for doing it, but if you don't get this thong of of me and give me some type of relief. I'm going to kill you and then masturbate several times before I call the police to remove your mutilated body. _**Got it**_!" I barked in frustration.

Did his dick just twitch at my demand?

_Hmmmm... Mistress Bella... Has a good ring to it..._

"Fuck babe! I'm so fucking hard now." Edward said as he ripped my thong away, and dove into my pussy like he was at an all you can eat buffet.

_Hey my pretty thong..._

_¨Shut it bitch!¨ _the cooch snapped. ¨_We can´t have it covered and let him eat too. I don´t know about your crazy ass, but I would much rather have his tongue in me, than that thong on me. Get over it already._

She sure is a bitch when she´s horny, but a bitch with a very valid point.

Lifting my legs over his shoulders, he none to gently alternated between sucking my clit and nipping it with his teeth. The sudden attack had me thrusting my hips in search of his magic tongue.

"Fuckkkk... ahhhh... yes... I... shit... Edwarddddd!" Okay I never professed to poetic and well versed, it was the best I could do under the circumstances.

My back immediately left the mattress, unable to keep still. Edward had to hold onto my hips to keep me from rising completely, and spinning above the mattress like the exorcist. Cause trust me, I was definitely possessed. A small part of me and I do mean a very small part(less that 5%), somewhere deep in my psyche felt like I was making his job harder, but the truth was **He. Was. So. Damn. Good.** at his job.

_I mean damn good..._

I'm mean fucking awesome, like he could be CEO of his own company or some shit.

_Cunnilingus Inc... Naw forget that shit...I don´t share..._

Not knowing what to do with myself, I turned to the familiar... his beautiful bronze locks.

_Why do you think I didn't want him to cut short... Admit it you thought I was just being a controlling bitch... I know..._

As I grabbed a hold secretly praying not to cause him to much pain. I could feel my impending orgasm, thanks to the brutal assault Edward was giving my poor defenseless pussy.

_Trust me that kitty was not complaining..._

Just when I thought this couldn't get any better, I felt first one finger then another at my entrance, sliding into to my hot wet center. I was beyond wet enough.

"Fuck Bella! Babe your so wet and tight. You feel so fucking good." Edward's words seem to reverberate off the walls of my very core.

He flicked his tongue against my clit causing my hips to buck involuntarily. Now all I could see was a shock of bronze hair moving between my legs. I wasn't going to last much longer, the coil in the pit of my stomach was tightening. I was actually afraid of falling off the edge, because of the intensity of my impending orgasm. My legs begin to tense, and my thighs came together in a vice like grip around Edward´s head.

_Dear God I wonder if the boy can still breath..._

My fingers tangled in his silky mane, holding where I needed him most.

"Edward," I moaned. "That f-f-f-feel s-s-so g-g-good. I'm gonna cum!" I stuttered.

The only response to my confession was a guttural moan and hum into my slit. He curled his fingers hitting my g-spot. I was wound so tight, I thought my release would never come, that it would just continue to taunt me from this precarious precipice on which I stood. That's when I felt it, the end was in sight. Edward bit down on my clit and it was my undoing, sending me spiraling into the abyss of complete ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhh...!" I screamed as lighting flashed and thunder rolled. It was kinda like late at night, you know when the TV channel goes off of the air until the next morning.

_Yeah... That good... _

Ya boy's got mad skills.

I came hard and for what seemed like an eternity, thrashing wildly unable to get my bearings. My hands fisted the sheets. I felt like a caged wild animal fighting to break free. Free of the hold that this beautiful man child had on me. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

"God... I can't stop! Shit this feels so fucking good! Ahhhhh...!" I rambled on, as I floated somewhere between earth and sky. Edward continued sucking my clit and curling his fingers into my pussy, dragging out my release. He had given me many orgasms before, but this was completely off the Richter scale. It was definitely a 7.9 or above.

_I wonder if this is what it feels like to get high..._

I struggled to return to earth from my celestial trip into orbit, vaguely aware of my surroundings. My breath was coming in raged pants, oxygen burning away quickly leaving me a bit lightheaded.

"Babe," Edward called. His voice had an air of smugness to it.

_Can you blame him... The boy deserves an Oscar... For eating the best pussy in a motion picture..._

_Hey... I'm just sayin'..._

"Hmm..." I grunted, still unable to speak clearly.

I opened my eyes to see my green eyed Adonis smirking down at me, face glistening with evidence of my orgasm. That was by far the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I needed him. I needed him to be inside me, so we could finally be complete.

I needed him to make me whole.

Edward positioned himself between my legs, I could feel his erection pressing at my entrance. Arms feeling like jello, I mustered up enough strength to wrap them around his neck. When I touched my lips to his, it was like heaven. I ran my tongue along his lower lip tasting myself on him and requesting entrance. My tongue moved slowly against his, neither one of us battling for dominance. He tasted sensational. Me mixed with Edward made for a heady cocktail.

"You like tasting your sweet cum in my mouth," he asked with that sexy ass smirk in place.

"Hmm hmmm... It's so fucking hot," I responded getting lost in those mesmerizing green eyes. He was truly beautiful- both inside- and out. We just stared at each other for a moment, seeming to be lost in each others eyes.

Careful not to put too much of his weight on me, Edward supported himself on one elbow, while reaching up to brush a lock of hair form my face. Such a simple gesture, brought with it so much love. I was speechless.

Looking me directly in the eye, Edward asked,"Are you sure about this babe? I mean, watching your face as you come undone for me, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. If you don't wanna go any further tonight, I understand. I'm happy just lying here holding you in my arms." He was absolutely perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better soul mate. Always so willing to put my needs before his own. He didn't have to tell me for me to know, he was suffering with a very painful erection.

"Edward I'm sure. I'm one hundred percent sure about us and even more so about us making love. Your all I want. Your all I will ever want. Please Edward, make love to me." I spoke with the utmost conviction, there wasn't any trace of doubt in my mind. This is what I wanted.

This is what I needed.

It´s was what we needed.

Leaning in to once more capture my lips with his, Edwards slow passionate kiss, once again ignited my internal fires. I was a wanton mess. I couldn't see, feel, or even hear anything that wasn't Edward.

He whispered softly in my ear. "Okay baby, I need you to relax. I'm gonna go slow, but if you can stay relaxed it won't be as bad." Edward suggested, while rubbing my already oversensitive clit.

Moving back on his heals Edward began to rub his erection between the folds of my extremely wet sex.

"Jesus baby, I can't believe how wet you are. I promise to go really slow. I just wish I didn't have to hurt you." The look on his face caused a lump of raw emotion to form in my throat. I immediately had to swallow back a sob.

Even though this is something he has wanted for months now, his only concern is how it will effect me. What did do to deserve this beautiful, compassionate, and caring creature.

"I know it's gonna hurt Edward, but I trust you with my whole heart. I know you'll be gentle. You could never hurt me intentionally. I'm ready love, we'll just take it slow." I reassured him, reaching up to rub soothing circles against his cheek. He seemed to relax minutely, while leaning into to my touch. Once again hovering over me, he rested forehead against mine.

"God Bella, it would kill me to know that I caused you more pain than necessary. You've got to promise me, that you'll tell me to stop if it gets to be too much.¨ He pleaded, while the piercing green of his eyes bore into mine. ¨Promise me Bella. I have to know I can count on you to stop me." He rasped. His shallow breathing showed the evidence of his restraint. I so wanted to take his pain away.

"Edward you won't hurt me. I'll be.."

"Stop it B," he cut me off before I had a chance to finish. "I need you to promise. It's the only thing that will give me piece of mind, so please for my sanity's sake, promise me you'll tell me." He begged.

How could I refuse this beautiful man anything. I would give him the very heart beating in my chest, if he asked me to.

I ran my hands slowly down his magnificent chest, until I reached his glorious cock. With a firm grip, I pumped him slowly. Up and down and up and down. He hissed and his cock twitched in my palm. I felt him automatically grow harder at my touch. I was literally reeling from the thought of just how much effect I had on him.

Looking in his eyes with all the conviction I could muster, I said the two words that would change both of our lives forever.

"I promise"

That was all it took. Edward began to slowly fill my entrance with the engorged head of his extremely large cock. Nipping at my neck, the onslaught of both the familiar and the unknown, began to cloud my mind.

I don't really know what I had expected, but what I got was a startling sensation shooting through my entire body. I could feel it from the very tips of my toes to the very ends of my hair- if that's at all possible.

I felt like I was being ripped apart in the worst way possible, but at the same time there was this indescribable pleasure, that was just outside of my reach. This fucking shit hurt. No scratch that, it burned like someone had poured fucking fire down my pussy. I felt like I was going insane, because as much as this shit hurt, and fuck if it didn´t hurt. I could somehow feel the absolute pleasure in it all, I just had to figure out how to balance the two sensations.

_Holy fuck... that's gonna leave a mark..._

Immediately my body went into self-preservation mode. Save self and fuck the rest. My body reflexively tensed, therefore making Edward's job ten times harder than it had to be.

I immediately shut my eyes praying the tears that were threatening wouldn´t betray me by falling. This is what I want. This is what we both want. No pain no gain right? I was completely overwrought with emotional overload.

My pussy said,_ Fuck that... We're officially closing this bitch down... Turning all dicks away at the door..._

I couldn't be sure, but I think I spotted the cooch hanging an out of order sign.

"Bella are you OK?" Edward's strained voice broke through my internal ramblings.

"Mmmm... hmmm..." Okay, I tried. I have never been able to lie, my face is like an open book. The word liar should be flashing across my forehead.

"Bella," Edward called softly.

"Hmmm.." I mumbled. It seem to be the only response that didn't hurt.

I felt Edward's body stiffen.

He was too still.

Why wasn't he moving?

At this rate I was going to die of anticipation, if this fucking fire ripping through my cooch didn't kill me first.

"Look at me. Babe, why won't you look at me. I'm hurting aren't I. I'm such a fucking monster. I don't deserve your trust." His voice has such a painful air of disgust.

My eyes snapped open at his words and I was completely shocked with what I saw. Edward had a look of shear agony on his face. He really thought he was a monster.

I had to act fast, I couldn't let him think that this was nothing more than a dream come true for me.

"Hey you. What are you talking about. Sure you have a monster dick, but hey, I am so not complaining." I said, desperately trying to lighten the mood. I stroked his cheek, in an attempt to calm and reassure him.

I began to rotate my hips beneath him, while placing open mouth kisses on along his neck and shoulders. I had to keep him focused or the night would be ruined. I refused to let that happen.

"Be honest with me, it's too much isn't it?" Edward questioned, sounding so sad. I could see the sweat glistening on his forehead, he was under so much strain. Right then I decided to just go for it. Rip the fucking band aid off and take it like a woman.

"Bella please... stop moving... I can't take it..." he moaned into my breast.

I thrust my chest into his mouth, wanting... no needing to feel his mouth on me. Thankfully he followed my lead and gave me what I needed. Edward began to suckle my nipple in his mouth, thus providing a great distraction to my temporary discomfort. I moaned and writhed beneath him. He knew exactly what to do to make me feel good.

"Babe I'm not gonna lie, this shit hurts like hell. Call me a masochist, but I love the feel of you filling me. I want you to keep going. We knew it was going to hurt at first, but maybe it will be better if you just get over with. You know _'rip the band aid off'_. I don't know... what do you think?" I didn't miss the look of apprehension he gave me.

"And before you answer, stopping is not an option. So," I said, trying to use my best sexy voice. "How bout you ram that hot cock of your balls deep in my pussy" I purred in his ear.

Okay, so maybe that wasn´t fair. I know exactly what it does to him when I talk dirty. I just simply made him an offer, I knew he couldn't refuse.

_Hey I never said I fought fair...Trust me the cooch will be thanking me for this later... Much later.. But never the less that bitch will owe me big time..._

"Fuck B, that was the sexiest shit I've ever heard," he said huskily.

I thrust my hips up, once again trying to egg him on.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Edward! Would you please stop asking questions and just fuck me already!" I snapped. Clearly I was a woman on edge, because fuck me is precisely what he did.

Edward rammed his cock so deep in my pussy, I swear it hit my tonsils. I swear the ripping of my hymen was so loud it was in surround sound. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit. Okay, a lot, but fuck that shit hurt and I was having hallucinations. So, some of the finer points may be a bit fuzzy and altered.

Time stopped.

The world ceased to exist.

I ceased to exist.

What seemed like agonizing hours of excruciating pain, was in fact only mere seconds. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and with it, the damn broke and the floodgates opened up.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! fuckkkkkkkkk!" _I panted. My breaths were coming in short shallow gasps. I was surely going to suffer brain damage from lack of oxygen. Edward´s breaths were coming a bit shallow also. We made one hell of a pair.

¨Edward! That fucking hurt like hell. Jesus man! I think you broke my pussy.¨ I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him to me. I needed to feel him. The rise and fall of his chest, was like a pendulum guiding back home.

¨Bella, love I´m so sorry. I..¨ he started to explain, but I didn´t let him finish.

I attacked his lips with a force that rendered him speechless. The tears continued to flow from my eyes freely, but their meaning had changed. They where now tears of pure joy and elation. Edward I and were complete. We were one and nothing or no one would come between us now.

Needing to breath, I finally broke away from our passionate kiss. I began a trail from his collar bone to his ear, leaving a burning fiery trail of kisses behind.

I struggled to find my voice, so I could let Edward know how happy I was that we´d finally gotten to this point.

¨Edward,¨ I choked out. ¨Baby, I need you to move. I need more. I to feel you, all of you.¨ I breathed sucking his ear lobe into my mouth.

I could feel the trepidation and apprehension rolling off his body in waves.

¨Baby please.¨ I whispered into his ear.

He slowly pulled back and eased into me again, it was the cure to the previous pain I´d endured. He thrust into me at this pace a for a while longer, until I couldn´t take it anymore. I needed more friction.

¨Aaahhh.. Baby that feels incredible, but I need more. Harder Edward please.¨ I rasped. The feel of Edward´s cock pumping in and out of me was glorious. I never new such pleasure could come from such pain. Call me crazy but the pain only serve to heighten my pleasure.

¨Unghhh... Bella. Fuck.. Your pussy´s got my dick in a vice grip. Baby you feel so fucking good and tight. God, I love you so much.¨ Edward breathed into my neck. ¨Are you sure you want more?¨ He asked.

¨Aaaaa... Fuck yes Edward. I need more faster baby please. I´m so fucking full Edward. Ahhhhh...¨ I moaned.

Edward sat back on his heals and brought my legs up and placed them on his shoulders. This new angle had him going even deeper. The slapping of our skin was music to my ears. Edward pumped a relentless rhythm in and out of my pussy, like the beating of a drum.

¨Fuck Bella! Like that baby, is that how you want it.¨ He asked while pumping in out of me like his life depended on it.

¨Yes... yes... yesssssss!¨ I screamed. ¨I´m so fucking close!¨ I yelled, now meeting him thrust for thrust.

Lowering my legs to his hips, Edward bit down on my nipple. The sweet sensation that shot through my body was the final straw to my undoing.

¨Fuck Bella... give it to me baby. Let go. Cum for me angel. Cum for me Bella.¨ Edward urged me to release what my body was to small to contain.

This was bigger than the both of us. I´ve never felt such intense emotion in all my life. Each moment we´ve shared tonight continues to build, cause them to grow in their intensity.

Just like so many times before, my body was not my own, it new it´s master. How could I deny Edward anything, consciously or otherwise. My body exploded with such a force, that if felt like my bones liquified in the process.

¨Edwardddddd!.. I´m... Fuck... I´m... I´m cuming... Aaaaaa!¨ I screamed unable to control myself. In my fit of passion, I bit down on Edward´s shoulder, unable to keep from marking my lover as my own. And he was mine. Mind. Body. Soul. Just as I was completely and utterly his. As I would remain for the rest of my life.

Edward continued pumping into to me dragging out my release. It was too much and I could not believe I could feel the coil building inside me again.

¨Ahhhhh... I´m almost there baby. Fuck Bella... this is my fucking pussy. Do you hear me... _**mine**_.¨ Edward grunted. His thrust had turned possessive. It was as if he was pounding his point home. And my pussy had no complaints what so ever.

I could feel the coil threatening to pop and frankly it scared the shit out of me. I didn´t think I could take anymore, without going into cardiac arrest.

_Fuck... Just my luck... My fucking heart explodes the first time I have sex... What a fucking way to go... _

I can see Charlie at the morgue identifying my remains. Cause of death..._ intense fucking..._my pussy in a jar of formaldehyde. I struggled to come back to the matter at hand.

¨Edward... I´m gonna... Unghh.. I can´t... Not again...¨ I pleaded.

¨Yes you can baby. I need you to cum with me. Cum with me Bella. Now Bella! Cum now!¨ Edward ordered reaching down between our joined bodies to pinch my clit. And just like that the world exploded once again, bringing with it an emotion so powerful, neither Edward nor I could keep it at bay.

¨Uhhhhh... _FUCKKKK_!¨ Was all I could get out before I was taken over by a river of tears.

Edward pumped into me once... twice... and on the third thrust he shot me full of his hot molten lava. The feeling of him spilling his seed in me was indescribable.

¨Bellaaaaaaaa... Aaaaaaa... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!¨ He chanted till he was spent. He nuzzled into my neck and let the emotion of what we shared wash over him.

¨Bella..¨ He cried.

It literally ripped my heart out to know that he was crying, no matter what the reason was. I welcomed the force of his weight and held him as close as I could, as his body shook with the onslaught of his emotions.

¨Baby, I´m fine. What´s wrong. Everything was perfect. I love you so much Edward, it hurts.¨ My voice was so thick with emotion, it literally hurt to get the words out.

Edward continued to sob lightly and I just held him, while he got it all out of his system. I´ve never felt more loved than I did in that exact moment. Seeing this beautiful boy filled with emotion, because of his love for me. I would never take his love for granted and would make it my life´s mission to make him happy. It was the least I could do for him giving me the gift of his presence in my life.

We lay in a comfortable silence, long after the tears subsided, just needing to be... what ever that was in that moment. Edward shifted in my arms.

¨I´m sorry babe, I must be crushing you. Let me go so I can move.¨ His voice cracked from his previous emotion.

¨Awww.. I don´t want to.¨ I pouted, but reluctantly released him from my death grip. He gently pulled out of me breaking our sacred connection. I hissed at the loss of contact and immediately felt like a very vital part of me was missing.

Always in tune with my thoughts and emotions. Edward whispered in my ear, as he gathered me into his arms, tucking my head in the crook of his shoulder.

¨I know,¨ he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

¨Hmm..¨ I hummed completely sated and relaxed. ¨Care to share what it is you know?¨ I asked, my eyes threatening to close.

¨The contact... the connection... I immediately felt the loss when I pulled out. If I could stay buried in you every moment of every day I would.¨ His warm breath fanned over my head, making me sigh in contentment.

¨That should probably disturb me, but the truth is, I feel the same way. Is it wrong for us to feel this way?¨ I mused, not really wanting to hear his response.

¨No.¨ He said with conviction. ¨I´ve known you were it for me, the first time I pulled your pig tails on the playground.¨ He confessed, gently tugging at a strand of my hair.

I chuckled softly at the memory. I hated him on the outside, but secretly dreamed of holding his hand, while we played in the sandbox.

_Hey... what the hell were you expecting we were four year olds...Get your filthy minds out of the gutter..._

¨Truth be told, I loved it when you pulled my hair. Actually, I loved any attention you showed me. I don´t know it just made me feel special, like I wasn´t as invisible as I sometimes felt.¨ I said.

¨What do you mean invisible?¨ He questioned. Lifting my chin to meet his eyes, as he continued, ¨Will you ever see yourself clearly, you beautiful, silly girl. Bella, you are all I see and it´s been that way for a long time. I felt like I was ripped in two when Renee took you away to Arizona. I couldn´t breath right without you. My chest felt hollow inside, it was like you took my heart when you left.¨ He confessed. I could hear the pain of remembering our time apart in his voice.

¨I felt the same way. I will never know what I did to deserve someone like you,¨ I whispered, not trusting myself to be able to hide my emotion.

He gently placed his lips to mine in the sweetest of kisses and said, ¨Simple... you were born.¨

And just like that the conversation was over. Leaving everything exactly where it needed to be. There was nothing more that needed to be said on the subject.

¨Hey,¨ I said, drawing out figure eights above his heart. ¨I don´t know about you, but I´m feeling kinda icky... how about we take a nice hot shower and I´m almost positive I need to change my sheets.¨ I added as an afterthought.

¨Hmmm... that depends,¨ he moaned sucking on my neck.

My mind was rapidly becoming clouded and I could feel him hardening in my side. I craned my neck to one side giving him better access, relishing the feel of his mouth on me. I had to try and regain some sort of control. As much as I enjoyed the feel of his thick cock sheathed deep in my center, I knew I was nowhere near ready to have sex again.

¨Care to elaborate?¨ I pressed, wanting him to continuing his ramblings.

¨Well, that depends on if your gonna be in the shower with me or not.¨ He clarified.

¨Mmmmm... I wouldn´t have it any other way. Come on stud, let´s get cleaned up.¨ I said rising from the bed. I flipped on the light and saw my worse nightmare. There was blood everywhere it seemed. My sheets, traces running down my leg and all over Edward´s dick. I turned my back and felt my entire body enflame with my embarrassment. In what seemed like a flash, I was wrapped in Edward´s loving embrace. I buried my face in his neck and for the millionth time tonight, I started to cry.

¨I´m so-so-sorry Edward,¨ I stammered. ¨It just took me by surprise to see that.¨ I cried.

¨Hey Bellsie.. please.. don´t cry babe. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I´m the monster that caused you pain.¨ His voice tinged with a bit of emotion.

I placed my finger to his lips to silence his apologies. Seeing the evidence of loosing my virginity was just a bit overwhelming, but I wouldn´t dream of changing anything that happened between us and I told him as much.

¨Baby.. listen.. I just got emotional seeing the evidence of me giving you myself completely, but I wouldn´t change a thing. I would give myself to you a million times if the outcome remains the same. I love you so much.¨ I stood on my tip toes placing a chaste kiss on his lips to seal my confession.

I broke away before he could deepen the kiss, moving to his neck and trailing kisses to his ear. Running my fingers down his chest, pausing at his happy trail, I whispered, ¨I think I need to personally clean and take care of this.¨ I continued my journey south to where I knew he needed me the most, wrapping my tiny hand around his now very stiff cock. I slowly pumped my hand up and down.

¨This is _**very precious cargo**_ and needs to be handled with care.¨ I moaned.

He hissed at my touch. The cooch was fist pumping for the control we have over him. I grabbed his hand and continued leading him to the bathroom.

¨Jesus babe, your gonna be the death of me.¨ He moaned.

I started the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water to just right. The bathroom slowly filled with steam, making the moment just perfect. I stepped into the shower, pulling Edward in behind me. The water felt glorious cascading down my body, the tension in my muscles slowly began to dissipate. I was so lost in the feel of the water, I didn´t notice that Edward had put shampoo in his hand.

¨Come here beautiful.¨ His velvet voice broke through my water induced haze. He gently began to lather my hair. The feel of his hands in my hair, was like a sedative, my body began to relax on it´s own. Much more of this and I was literally going to melt into a pile of goo. I backed my body flush with his and just enjoyed the moment.

¨Mmmm..¨ I moaned threatening to climax just from his touch.

¨Fuck Bella!¨ He hissed. ¨Can you feel what the fuck you do to me.¨ He thrust his prominent erection in my back. ¨God baby you are so beautiful. I love you so much.¨ He breathed into my neck.

He continued to wash my body, using sensual movements that felt fuck awesome. He moved me forward directly under the spray, to remove all traces of soap. The sent of strawberries and arousal was making me lightheaded. When he was satisfied with his work. I grabbed my body wash and begin washing his body with the same amount of love and affection.

Washing Edward´s hair was and aphrodisiac in itself, he made some of the sexiest noises I´d ever heard. I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from his hair and continued with my worship. Giving him pleasure was feeding the flame between my legs. I turned him around to wash his back and that glorious and edible ass of his. I sensually rubbed my rock hard nipples in his back using my body to wash him. He hissed and moaned at the contact.

_The cooch has got this seduction shit in the bag... _

When I was satisfied with my work on the rest of his body, I squeezed a bit more soap in my hands and began to thoroughly clean his rock hard cock.

¨Fuck...¨ He hissed, dropping his head and placing his hand on the shower wall to support his weight.

I slowly stroked his cock using the soap to help with the friction. There was no hurrying in my movements, I pumped his cock like we had all the time in the world. Slowly his head lifted and he leaned it back against my shoulder. I could feel his hand rubbing my swollen mound to the same rhythm that I pumped his erection.

¨Aaaa... yes.. baby... that feels so good B.¨ I could hear the effects of my attention in his voice. Slipping his hand between my wet folds, he begin to gently rub my clit, knowing exactly what I needed.

¨Ungh..¨ was the only response I could give. Now was not the time for rough and hard, we gently made love with our hands bringing each other to quiet releases.

Once the sheet were change, which Edward insisted on doing himself. We fell into bed, not even bothering with clothes. Edward spooned me from behind and the last thing I vaguely remember is him whispering his love for me into my hair.

I can´t remember feeling so rested in all my life. If I´d have known that I would rest this well after sex... I would´ve had Edward lay the pipe on me a long time ago.

_I´m just saying... Edward´s dick is better than Ambien..._

I knew he was awake or at least a part of him was. His very hard erection was nestled between my legs. His warm breath cascading down my back. He slowly pumped his cock between my pussy lips.

¨Mmmm... _morn´n..._ Is it my imagination or are you trying to park you car in my garage,¨ I couldn´t help but chuckle at my cheesiness.

Edward´s deep throaty chuckle caused me to shiver. ¨That is certainly one way to look at it.¨ He teased placing open mouth kisses on my shoulders and back. I didn´t say a word and just reached over on the nightstand and passed him a condom over my shoulder.

¨I´ll take that as an invitation.¨ He conceded. The next thing I heard was the ripping of the foil package. I went to turn around, but Edward stopped me. Placing his hand on my back to keep me from turning, the next words I heard sent my juices flooding between my legs.

¨I want you like this,¨ he said rubbing his erection through my arousal in preparation. ¨I promise you´ll enjoy it.¨ He raised my leg and began to ease the engorged head of his penis in my hot center.

¨Sssss... Aaaaa...¨ I moaned there was a slight sting, but nothing compared to the first time.

¨Mmmm.. Babe are you alright?¨ He questioned voice straining with his restraint. My thoughts were so clouded that my only response was to push back and take him all the way inside.

¨Aaaaaa...¨ We cried in unison, relishing in the feel of each other.

¨Ahhhhh... yes... more baby.. I need more harder..¨ I pleaded.

Edward gripped my hips tightly and began to give me what I wanted. I was lost in the feel of him thrusting inside of me, when my cellphone began to ring.

_**WE'RE BROTHERS! WE'RE HAPPY AND WE'RE SINGIN' AND WE'RE COLORED. GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE!**_

¨Fuck!¨ Edward and I cried. ¨Emmett!¨ We said in unison. Edward as a question and me, as an expletive.

And further more when did he put the theme song to the fucking Wayan´s Bro. Show as his ringtone?

¨Leave it to fucking Emmett to ruin the moment.¨ I bitched.

¨Speak... _ungh_... for... _ungh_... yourself..¨ Edward grunted, continuing his thrusts like he didn´t hear a thing.

¨Ahhhh...¨ I cried. ¨Edward... that unghhh.. yes...¨ I could no longer find it in me to care at the moment either. Edward felt so good moving inside. Just then house phone started to ring.

_Ring... ring... ring..._

The sound barely registered in my psyche. I was consumed the song of our skin slapping against each other. Not to mention the fact that we were moaning and groaning ridiculously loud. Failing to get a response on the house phone, my cell phone started again.

_**WE'RE BROTHERS! WE'RE HAPPY AND WE'RE SINGIN' AND WE'RE COLORED. GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE!**_

¨Damn, I fucking hate my brother right now.¨ I panted, as I suddenly had an idea. It occurred to me that the idea of Edward pumping his glorious cock in and out of me while I talk on the phone seemed _fucking hot._

¨What are you doing babe?¨ Edward breathed into my neck. Never losing his stride.

_And you wonder why I love him so fucking much..._

¨As much as I would love to ignore my stupid ass sibling, you know he will just come here if I don´t answer. Aaa...¨ I was momentarily stunned as Edward starting hitting my g-spot. ¨God... whatever you do.. don´t stop... please...¨ I begged as my stomach tightened aannouncing the approach of my release. ¨But baby, you´ve got to stay quiet.¨ I reminded him, praying I could follow my own advice.

¨Hello¨ I answered, sounding completely winded.

¨Sissy!¨ Emmett´s voice boomed over the phone, threatening to rupture my eardrum.

¨What do you want Em?¨ I asked through gritted teeth.

¨Why the fuck aren´t you answering the phone? Where are you Bella?¨ He yelled. If I didn´t know any better you would think I was talking to Charlie.

¨Fuck... aaaa...¨ I coughed trying to cover up the fact that Edward was start to fuck the shit out of me. ¨I´m.. I´m at home Em,¨ I finally managed to squeak out. I could just see the vain popping out in his head.

¨Edwardddddd!¨ He boomed. ¨You better not be fucking my sissy! I´m gonna fucking kill you. Get your ass on this phone.¨ He threatened. That seem to have the complete opposite effect on Edward, cause he continued to pound into my pussy as if Em had given his blessing.

The phone shuffled in the background and Emmett bellowed in pain. ¨Ow... fuck Rosie... that shit fucking hurt...¨ He whined.

Next voice I heard was Rose´s, ¨Hey B, sorry to interrupt, but

we´re hungry,¨ she proceeded to inform me.

¨Fuck... ahhhh...¨ I moaned. I felt like I was being pulled in too many directions, but what I wanted was to go into the light. The light only Edward could provide by driving over the edge. Sensing my struggle, Edward began to play with my clit. I wasn´t gonna last long. I was certain this was his plan.

¨Haaaa..¨ I groaned. ¨Rose, we´ll be there in a minute. In the mean time please try to control my brother.¨ I said in a rush, fighting the urge to let go.

¨Gross B, are you and Edward having sex?¨ Rose asked, sounding completely mortified.

¨Fuck yes!¨ I screamed before ending the call. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. I was able to answer Rose and spur Edward on at the same time.

¨Unghhh.. Baby, I´m not gonna last much longer. I need you to cum for me.¨ Edward grunted.

¨Aaaaa... I´m so close... harder please...¨ I begged. Edward hooked his arm under my knee, pulled completely out, only to slam back into me. I was in heaven. I swear I could hear the angelic choir singing.

¨Uhhhh... shit... I´m cumming.. Aaaa...¨ I screamed into my pillow, my body was trembling with my release.

Edward continued to pump in and out of me a few more times, before spilling his seed into the condom. We lay there panting in unison, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy.

¨That was...¨ I began.

¨Fucking epic!¨ Edward finished. ¨I´m fucking lightheaded,¨ he chuckled, running his hand up and down my hips. I´m certain they´ll be bruises, but they were so fucking worth it.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep and if we didn´t get moving, I shudder to think of what Em would do if he walked in on us. Naked and sleeping in my bed. I couldn´t help smiling at the notion.

¨Edward,¨ I mumbled into my pillow.

¨Hmmm..¨ was all he grumbled.

¨Edward..¨ I tried again with a little more force. ¨We have to get up and get dressed. I don´t want those deranged fuckers coming here looking for us.¨ I tried to get up, but he was like dead weight on top of me. Just then my stomach rumbled. I realized I was starving.

¨Okay, hot momma. Let´s go, so we can get you fed.¨ He groaned. We both hissed as he pulled out of me, the condom making it a bit more uncomfortable.

Edward and I showered separately, because if we didn´t we would never leave my house. Forty-five minutes later we pulled up at the Cullen house. Edward came around to open my door. He extended his hand to help me from my seat and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. We joined hands and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it, it flew open- to a very pissed off looking Em. Before I knew what was happening, Em had Edward pressed against the wall yelling in his face.

¨I can´t believe you´ve been fucking my sissy! I should rip your fucking balls off!¨ Emmett seethed.

¨What the fuck Em!¨ I shouted. ¨If you don´t let him go, I promise I will never cook for your hungry ass again.¨ I threatened, knowing full well, without me he and Charlie would starve.

Emmett released Edward immediately.

_Gotcha bitch... I always keep a rabbit in my hat..._

_

* * *

_Well I really hope it was worth the wait. I would love to know wht you guys think, so if you have a minute send me a review. I would like to know what you guys think and if there are questions or maybe there´s something else you like to see in the story. I can´t make any promises, but I will do my best to respond to each and everyone of you. You all help me continue to grow and of course I wanna keep you guys as happy as possible. Before I go let me give a few recs and pimp out some of my favorite stories... trust me you guys won´t be disappointed. All of the stories can be found here on ... Enjpy!

1. The Senator´s Son by: amoredjenaue

2. The Practice of Love by: BellaDonnaCullen

3. Play With Me by: angela4148

Enjoy and show these ladies some love as well... til next time... keep reading and reviewing! Laterzzz

Krazi

xoxo

P.S. I can´t leave without pimping out my girl. snowqueensicedragon over on ... 50 is back and better that ever in the sequel to Master of the Universe... check it out when you get a minute... for real this time... that´s all folks!


End file.
